The Inevitable
by beautifulove182
Summary: Skye is one of the few wild humans left. Surviving on her own for 7 years, she believes that she is the last human. Though she was so wrong. A heartwrenching story of friendship, love, and loss. Full summary inside.
1. Blinded

Skye Malone is not your average girl. Living on her own for 7 years, in hiding from the invading race of souls, and have never been in love; she believes that she is the last human alive. Though she finds out how wrong she is, when she is taken into a community of humans that live with souls by Jamie Stryder, the boy who changed everything Skye thought to be true. While making a home there and trying to gain back what was lost, Skye is taken on a crazy ride of love, friendship and life with those she would die to protect.

* * *

This is my first Fanfiction, I hope you like it and go easy on me. Though don't hate me when I cliff-hang you ~.^ My story is a suspense for a reason. Please read and stick around, it gets better.

* * *

No one said it would be easy, no one said anything. It just happened.

My name is Skye Malone. I am one of, if not, the last 'wild' human on the planet Earth. I have been on the run from the invading race of 'souls', who need host bodies to live for 7 years now. And my whole family and basically, the whole human race, are now home these souls. Though I managed to get away from the Seekers who search for wild humans, like me, so that we can be used as hosts or just be discarded. Adult resistant hosts have a higher fail rate then younger children do. Even though I'm only 16, I'm resistant, so they would probably just do away with me.

I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona with my family. Until the souls invaded and my parents and older brother disappeared. I waited for days for them to return until my mother, no- a soul with my mother's face came to the house with the Seekers. I ran because I was scared, terrified, just imagine a bunch of strange people with shiny eyes coming at you and your mother stood there and did nothing. I packed what I could in the few minutes I had and booked it out of there, to anywhere else. I only just got away. So I've been on the run since. It was my birthday as well, the day the Seekers. Wonderful present. Your 'mom' almost handing you over to the Seekers, only with the help from the soul inside my mom by receiving her memories, that's all she is know to me really, a memory. Except I know that's not the case. Though the look on my mother's face, shaped by the soul in her head still haunts me, it was full of concern though there had been a hint of want. The soul in my mother had longed to have me a soul as well so that they could have a 'daughter', from my mom's memories, the soul saw how much my mom loved me, and she wanted that for her.

I constantly wear sunglasses so that the souls can't see that my eyes lack the silver ring which indicates that there is a soul residing in that body. I have been surviving, living the hard life of a wild human.

Though I am always alone. Feeling like I'm the last of my kind, like I'm last human on Earth. Living in the consent presence of loneliness… Of fear. I am probably the last human…

I woke up in the late afternoon on the rough ground in one of the few wooded areas in the Arizona desert. I sat up, running my hand through my chestnut hair, which fell to the middle of my back, curling gently at the end. I sighed and stretched my arms out in front of me, removing the leaves and branches I used to cover myself during the cold, desert night. The wooded area was right by the highway, I also didn't want to be spotted, so I covered myself for that reason as well. I couldn't really fall asleep, afraid of being found, I had floated in between sleep and consciousness. That's how I've been sleeping since being on the run, my fear of being found was worse then the nightmares that still haunt me. Though sleep left you vulnerable to everything, and anything.

I stood up and brushed off my denim shorts and blue flannel shirt, both of which were faded from being in close contact with the sandy ground and in consent exposure to the brilliant sun. I bent down and opened my draw string bag that I have been carrying for the past 7 years and pulled out my sunglasses and slipped them onto my face. Masking my bright, ocean like eyes. I closed my bag and pulled it over one of my shoulders after I pulled out the last of my food. Eating the almonds that I had left, my leg muscles flexed as I stood slowly, hearing a car coming down the long, sunset-light road. As it passed the wooded area, I automatically crouching down, my body tensed. It passed, not noticing me. I let out a breath of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I finished my last almond and walked to the edge of the wooded area. There was a store right down the road, maybe 20 feet from where I was. I needed water, desperately, I hadn't had any water for 3 days. I needed it so much, that my good sense of judgment was off when I decided that I was going to get water from the store, putting myself in danger of being caught. So I waited for the sun to kiss the sky goodbye and for the next car to pass and go out of sight, then jogged to the store in the twilight light desert. Feeling sickeningly exposed as I was in the open, as I always did. Nowhere was safe anymore. Nothing was safe anymore. Not even the place you created and used to escape to in your head as a child.

My mind raced, my conscious screaming at me that this is a bad idea, but my burning throat seemed to have total control, making my strong legs move me stiffly into the small store that seemed to brightly light in the darkening light outside. The old cashier smiled and greeted me kindly, I smiled stiffly and nodded at the old man awkwardly. Did he not realize how out of place I felt? I was the only one in the store besides a young man and the cashier. My sunglasses were still on even though it is dark outside, so I wanted to make it quick so that neither of the two men had a chance to chat with me. I walked to a rack were there were water bottles being held, I took some into my hands, emptying the shelf. I bent down to grab another on the bottom, only at the waist though and to my horror, my sunglasses slipped off my face. My heart jumping into my throat.

I reached to get them, keeping my head down, when the young soul man reached down and picked them up for me, beating me to it, "Here," he said kindly as our hands brushed and I instinctively looked up, he did as well, locking eyes with each other, his having the silver line around his pupil that I lacked. The man gasped and leaped up and so did I. "Hu-human!" he whispered and pointed at me. I dropped the other water bottles, letting them bounce off the floor at my feet, keeping only one as my stomach dropped through my feet like the water bottles. I turned and ran for the door, not before grabbing my sunglasses from the soul's frozen hand pointing at me, and was on the roadside in a minute. I knew they would call the Seekers, souls were scared of humans. So I ran, and ran. Until I found a far off wooded area and took cover. Draining the water bottle, then taking to my flee again. I was getting tired of running away. How much more would I have to do?

To my surprise, no Seekers came after me, though I kept running as the true darkness that only I could know fell upon the desert, only light by moonlight, they were probably on their way. So I kept running, on the roadside, like an idiot, I didn't realize that I was, the adrenaline was coursing through my veins. My body was strong from having the lifestyle of a wild human for 6 years, I could run for miles without stopping. I kept myself going, except my throat began to burn again, though mind over matter. It wasn't until a truck was coming down the road did I realized that I was out in the open, my stomach dropped, it had to be the Seekers. They found me. I'm doomed.

My heart raced, there was no wooded areas in sight and I was _sure _it was Seekers. No soul in their right mind won't call them if they saw a human, but did they realize that they terrified me more then imaginable. All I could do now was push myself to my limit, then beyond that. I wasn't going out without a fight. I continued to sprint as the truck pulled over, I heard the crunching of sand underneath it's tires. The truck killed it's headlights and stopped it's engine. To my surprise.

"Stop running, and don't move." A rough voice demanded from the truck, again shocking, Seekers are usually overly nice to make you do what they want. I sighed and stopped running, not because the Seeker told me to, but I thought it was time that I face my problem, not run, go down fighting, not hiding and plus, there was really no where to run to. I heard something going on in the truck, an argument? That was strange though, I thought all souls got along with each other, were all buddy-buddy. '_Perfect, there's more then one._' I thought unpleasantly as the muffled voices went silent for a what seemed like hours, though could only be a few mere seconds.

I heard a door open and slam shut, breaking the silence, and footsteps crunching on the desert ground. I swallowed the urge to just sprint, to put as much distance between the Seekers and myself. I felt unbelievably exposed and vulnerable with my back to this Seeker coming at me, opening my eyes again, it was unbearably hard not to turn around. I heard the footsteps close to me now, and my body tensed unthinkingly. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a tall, dark silhouette, the Seeker. I could tell that they had two objects in their hands, and I could identify only one as a large gun, pointing at me, I stiffened my pulse pounding in my ear, my heart assaulting my rib cage. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes gently, almost accepting my fate, I was about to take action when suddenly; I was blinded.


	2. Humans

Hey, it's beautifulove182 here. I know my chapters are somewhat short compared to many others. But like I said, this is my first fanfiction, and I don't want to overdo anything. Please leave me any suggestions or comments by reviewing. Paz everyone ^_^.

* * *

I blinked against the flashlight's glaring shine, stunned. My eyes stung as the light alternated from my right eye to my left eye. I thought I heard a sigh of relief from the Seeker blinding me. 'This Seeker...' I thought disgusted. They were _relieved t_o find a human? I wanted to rub my eyes but I fought back the urge, though I blinked till I could see properly, blinking away the blotches of darkness you get when you look at a light too long. I looked up the Seeker with an ice-blue glare and to my surprise, they were holding the flashlight to their face, illuminating it, and their brilliant, chocolate brown eyes… Which didn't reflect the light back at me.

I almost collapsed… Another human was standing in front of me, for the first time in 7 years, I have found another human, I thought I was the only one. My icy glare melted away in a second. He was taller then I, with a lanky but strong build, and had short black hair that naturally spiked on the top, and looked my age. "Another… Human?" I whispered, still in shock. The boy laughed with a smile and nodded.

"Yup, we thought you were either a human, or some crazy soul on the side of the road. I'm sorry we scared you." he sounded sincere "Oh, I'm Jamie Stryder by the way," he said in a soft, husky voice, holding his hand out to me. I smiled gently and took it, shaking his hand. His was a little bigger then mine, and he had a strong grip.

"I'm Skye Malone," I said softly and shook his hand. It was amazing that I had another human, who was with others, in front of me. It seemed impossible. Am I dreaming? "You-you said 'we' before. Are there others too?" I asked in spite of myself. My curiosity leaking into my voice, betraying me.

"Oh yea, there are a lot of us actually," Jamie said and ran his hand through his glossy hair, like he was nervous "Are-are you traveling alone?"

"Yes, I have for 7 years," I sighed softly, looking down at my dirty converse on my feet. My hair falling into my face. I don't know why, but I felt a little… sad, saying it out loud.

"W-wow." The human boy named Jamie said, it took him a second to continue "Well, if you want you could probably come and live with us. You seem trustworthy and you are young, like me. So I know for sure that no body will mind." he said softly, I looked up at him in awe for a few reasons, one, there were even more humans then in the truck, and two, that there was the smallest possibility that I might not have to run anymore. Hope glowed in my bright eyes.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on you, or anyone-" I began to say though was cut off.

"No really, just say yes and come… Please?" he said softly, his brown eyes seemed like liquid, with a glimmer of hope "You need to come with us. You don't have anything to lose, right?" He asked as he slowly moved a strand of my hair out of my face. I felt the heat from his hand as the tips of his fingers brushed my forehead. I thought I saw his sun-stained skin of his cheeks darken as he looked down at his feet, pulling his hand away. I felt my cheeks get warm and thought for a minute then sighed. He was right, I didn't have anything to lose. Nothing I already had.

"If you insist." I whispered finally, looking up at him, a soft smile on my lips, we locked eyes and he smiled brightly.

"Great! Come on!" Jamie said and took my wrist gently and started walking toward the truck. I was taken by surprise, though followed along behind him. His fingers encircled my wrist, making it warmer then the rest of my body. My heart still pounding from before. When his back was to me, I saw a rifle strapped on Jamie's long back and shivered at the sight, minutes ago, it had been pointing at me. We got to the truck, Jamie opened the door and gestured to me to climb in, I did and slid to the other side, awkwardly. Jamie climbed in and closed the door, throwing the gun into the back. He looked at the two men in the front who were looking back at him, then to me. I looked down at my folded hands in my lap nervously. "Jared, Ian, this is Skye Malone, she is traveling alone and I think she should come and live with us since she has nowhere else to go. Plus we can't just leave her out here."

There was a long silence and I looked up to see the two men grinning at Jamie then to me "Was that your only reason?" One of the men said and the two chuckled, he held his hand out to me "Ian O'Shea." He said, I shook his hand and smiled gently, he had brilliantly blue, sapphire eyes.

"Jared Howe." said the other man and shook my hand when Ian let go, I smiled and nodded gently at him, he was sitting in the driver's seat which I was sitting behind.

"Uh… Skye Malone." I said softly, even though Jamie already introduced me, I felt I should say something and let go of his hand, the two men chuckled and turned around to face forward. I glanced over at Jamie and he was smiling at me. I smiled back gently. As Jared drove onto the road, the atmosphere softened and we all started chatting casually about small, meaningless things, having a few laughs in the meanwhile. We were in the truck driving longer then I thought until I yawned hugely. I heard the boy next to me laugh.

"Tired?"

"Mmmhmm," was all I could say, I was truly exhausted.

"Well then go to sleep, we still have a bit of a drive a head of us." Jamie said softly. I nodded, closing my eyes, leaning to put my head on the window when we suddenly hit a bump in the road and my head hit the window with a distinct thud. I sat up straight and rubbed where my head was throbbing, my eyes opened slowly "Ow," I breathed quietly and I thought I heard snickering from the front. I laughed lightly and heard soft chuckles from Jamie. I glanced at him and chuckled gently along with him.

"You can lean on me if you want," He said with another chuckle, I looked up to him and he nodded, confirming before I could ask if he was sure. I smiled sheepishly and slowly leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You make a nice pillow," I sighed softly, and adjusted myself so that I wasn't leaning to much on him.

"Softer then the window?" He joked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Much," I said simply, my eyes closing slowly as I drifted off into my first deep sleep in a very long time.


	3. Accepted

I dreamt that I was surrounded by humans, not souls, just humans and that they were greeting me with smiling faces, and bright, happy eyes. That they were treating me like family. Making me feel wanted. I dreamt that Jamie, stood in the middle of the crowd with his brilliant, brown eyes beaming at me. The dream was wonderful, and I didn't want it to stop. I liked the feeling like I was accepted, that I belonged somewhere, something I was never able to feel, in my whole life. That I didn't have to be afraid. I felt like I was flying, but like everything that flies, I had to come down to reality.

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was sunlight through creaks in the… ceiling? I didn't remember ever walking into anywhere. I sat up and looked around at the place I was, it seemed to be a medium sized room, at least I think it was a room, the walls were rock. I realized that I was sitting on a soft mattress, with a sheet that was now laying on my lap, covering my legs. The air felt cooler compared to the hot, dry air of the desert that I have breathed my whole life. I felt well rested for the first time in a long, long time. I took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly with a sigh, wide awake. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought to myself and looked around again at the room, I couldn't tell how far to my right the wall went, it was dark over there. I looked ahead of me to see a blue bed sheet covering a hole in the wall. A door?

I then started to feel like someone was watching me, like I had eyes staring at me, I began to get paranoid, my breath speeding up. I also felt the presence of someone else in the room. "Wh-" I began, then took a deep breath and mustered up my courage "Who's there?" I asked in my normal volume. There was a silence that ran after my words before someone switched on a light. My eyes shot to the person behind the action and smiled, the paranoia and anxiety going away once I saw who it was, the cordless lamp illuminating his face.

"It's just me, Jamie," he smiled at me and I laughed lightly. Feeling silly that I had gotten paranoid.

"Hey!" I said and turned my body to face him, he was a little far away but the light showed me that the room was almost as wide as it was high. The room was still a decent distance over my head. The room looked like it was occupied by someone, though I didn't know who, but there were clothes scattered around. "Oh, am I in someone's room?" I asked guiltily, feeling like I was intruding on someone's privacy.

"Yes, yours for now. Until you get your own." He smiled gently at me, he leaned forward on his elbows, resting them on his knees. I looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Who's room is it _really_?" I said with a half-smile, thinking that I was going to get my own room 'Don't get ahead of yourself Skye. They can throw you out if they want to. This is _their_ home.' I thought with a silent sigh. He hesitated before answering me.

"Mine. And a couple other guys," Jamie said finally and studied my face for something, I don't know for what though. And I don't know if he found what he was looking for but I was shocked, my jaw dropping slightly.

"Oh, I can't just come here and sleep in your room! This is your room! And other peoples! I should sleep somewhere else…" I said, even though I had no idea where I was and how to get around so I let my voice trail off.

"No really, I don't mind and neither do they. And plus I'll be staying with Jeb," He said like he didn't care though I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to stay with this Jeb.

I smiled gently "Snorer?" I asked simply, with a grin.

"Oh you have no idea." Jamie laughed out loud and so did I.

"But really, I can't kick you out of your-" Though I stopped when I heard soft voices somewhere distant, though close to the room. I looked toward the sheet door, then to Jamie, who's eyes were shining.

"We'll figure it out later, I want you to meet some people." Jamie said and jumped up, taking my wrist lightly, pulling me to my feet, leading me out the sheet door to a long hallway with many more creatively covered holes. Other rooms, was my guess. "Wanda! Mel!" Jamie said loudly and waved to a small group of people down the hall with his free hand. I recognized Ian and Jared, both holding hands with one of the two women coming toward us and there was an older man with leathery skin and a wild, white beard.

"Jamie!" The two women said at the same time, who were now in front of us, and hugged Jamie tightly at the same time, though he didn't let go of my wrist.

"You cut your hair during your raid!" A tall, beautiful women said, ruffling his hair, she looked like Jamie, I'm guessing they were related somehow.

"I know, I know." He said with a grin, running a hand through his short-ish hair, though it was longer on the top of his head, standing up a little on the top of his head. "Well Mel, Wanda, this is Skye. She is going to be living in the caves with us. We already have Jeb's approval, right Jeb?" Jamie said excitedly, I felt myself flush a little, why was he so excited?

The old man, Jeb, smiled and nodded at Jamie. He then turned toward me with fascination in his faded blue eyes. "Hello honey. I'm Jeb, and you are?" he smiled even though he probably knew my name already, he had a nice, comforting feel to him, like you were welcome.

"I'm Skye Malone." I said confidently with a smile in return for his. Jeb winked at me and we shook hands. He seemed like a nice person, old fashioned, but nice.

"Oh hello Skye, I'm Wanda." said the blonde women who was holding Ian's hand. I smiled and shook hands with her, I looked her in the eyes and noticed that she was… a soul. My hand froze and I looked at her with confusion, though I felt a light squeeze on my wrist. I looked at Jamie who was smiling, did he trust her? Well, she didn't do anything to me, and she is living here, so I should too, right? Though could I just let go of that fear that easily?

"You're a soul?" I asked, surprisingly calm, I saw that, Wanda, and everyone else, except Jamie, seemed surprised at how calmly I asked her, especially myself.

"Well, yes I am. Though I've gone native. I'm on your side." she smiled brightly with a light laugh and I smiled back happily. Native… That's a good way to look at it.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you are or aren't, it's not my place to judge. And you seem like a lovely person." I smiled happily, my cheeks flushed lightly and finished shaking Wanda's hand. I saw that her cheeks take on a light red. I then turned to the women who looked like Jamie and smiled, holding out my hand to her. She was a human.

"I'm Melanie Stryder, but you can call me Mel. I'm Jamie's older sister." she smiled and shook my hand, she and Jared were holding hands. I smiled at her. I could tell the people holding hands were together, the way they looked at each other also gave it away. They were so perfect for each other just looking at them.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said truthfully, I was overjoyed to meet all these people, even Wanda the native soul, and find out that I can live here.

"No it's ours," Jeb said politely with a leathery smile "So you have been traveling on your own for seven years? Wow, I'm impressed, for you to do that at such a young age and survive so long on your own. All of us traveled with another, except for Jared for a period, and were older…" he said with a look of wonder in his eyes. Just then, out of no where, my stomach gave a loud growl. I felt my face get hot and everyone around me laughed, even Jamie. I laughed as well.

"I'm guessing your hungry?" Jamie smiled at me, I looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"How'd you know?" I asked in a joking way, everyone laughed again.

"Well, breakfast should still be getting served and mostly everyone _should _be doing their duties so you can eat in peace. You guys too," Jeb said nodding his head at Ian, Jared and Jamie "You just returned from a raid, you must be starving." The three nodded back. We all started walking down the dimly light hallway. When we reached the end of the tunnel, it suddenly got pitch black. I felt Jamie slide his hand down off my wrist and grasp onto my hand. It helped me follow him easier.

Thinking about it, I have no idea how I handled Wanda being a soul so well. I thought I would have flipped, maybe it was because she seemed to belong here and I too wanted that, or maybe it was because Jamie was there with me, or was it because he trusted her too?

I don't know how, but I began to see a light at the end of the hallway. And suddenly we were all in a large room, almost like a cafeteria. There were two women tending to the counters and food all the way at the other end of the room. I then smelt it.

"Mmmm, bacon." I said, I thought I spoke quiet enough for just myself to hear, but I felt Jamie's hand shake lightly as he laughed quietly.

"Hey, Trudy! Lily!" Jeb said, and the two women looked when their name was called "Can you serve these guys some food? Especially Skye!" he said, the women nodded with smiles on their faces, he then turned to us "Well, I have to go and check on everyone, Jamie I'm sure you can cover showing Skye around?" Jeb said with a smile. Jamie nodded, his brown eyes filled with determination. I knew my own eyes were dancing with happiness, Jeb, was already treating my like I was an old friend of his. It made me smile and feel… Accepted.

"Come on, let's go eat! I'm starving and was dying to get my hands on that bacon once we got it!" Ian said, just as his, Jared's, and Jamie's stomach growl loudly, mine roared. Everyone laughed, even Trudy and Lily, and I could have sworn I heard a chuckle echo back from the dark tunnel that Jeb just left through.

* * *

Leave me reviews please! Don't just leave me with nothing! . Do you not love me :'( ? Haha.


	4. Belonging

The next chapter is one of my favorites. Though the beginging of this one makes me hungry .

* * *

The bacon seemed like heaven in my mouth. It had been years since the last time I had bacon and the _eggs_ that came on the side, I wouldn't be disappointed if I died right then in there. When I took my first bite of the tender meat I couldn't help but moan. Wanda and Mel giggled next to me. I took bites of the tough bread as well, not caring that it almost ripped my teeth out of my head. Jared, Ian, Jamie and I ate quickly and I downed my water bottle, it tasted funny. Like the water was stale, but it was still water. When I was done, I realized that Ian and Jared had already finished and were engaged in a deep conversation. Mel and Wanda were observing me to my surprise, I glanced at them and they both smiled happily, I blushed gently.

"Are you full, Skye?" Wanda asked gently, she was being so nice, I hope that I would be able to become close with her. Even if she is a soul.

"Yes, thank you," I said with a nod, I heard Jamie drinking his water bottle at a steady pace on the other side of my. Mel and Wanda had turned their attention toward Ian and Jared and so I turned and saw a mischievous look on Ian's face.

"Hey Jamie, how soft is Skye's hair?" Ian asked with a grin on his face, I looked at him confused, then recalled yesterday that Jamie pushed some of my hair out of my face when we met. We all looked at him as his eye's widened and he took a spit-take, spraying water out in front of him that he was drinking. His face was a light red, he glanced at me then looked the other way.

"Shut up, Ian." He grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian and Jared burst into laughter, Mel and Wanda sighed and shook their heads. My cheeks were red, I was sure of it, though nobody saw.

"Well since your done, you should be getting to your chores, am I wrong?" Melanie said, crossing her arms with a smile, still looking at Jared and Ian, the two chuckled and nodded.

"Are you ready Skye?" Jamie asked in his soft, husky voice, he seemed to have composed himself after his little spit-take. I don't know what it was but I liked the way my name sounded when Jamie said it. Like he was saying it like I'm his friend.

I beamed brightly, full of energy and excitement now "More then ready," I said and he smiled back with an excited smile as well. Wanda, Mel, Ian and Jared stood up, Jamie and I did as well.

"Well, we'll catch you later," Mel said, speaking for everyone, she first hugged Jamie, then to my surprise, she hugged me, Wanda did as well. I felt so happy that I thought I was going to melt. I turned around to face Jamie and noticed that Trudy and Lily were gone. I wonder when they left.

"Well, I guess we should get started on your tour," Jamie said and ran his hand through his black hair, his chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement. I nodded frantically, I felt like a child in a candy store. Jamie showed me around, and to my surprise, the caves were a lot bigger then I had expected though we didn't run into anyone. Which I was a little disappointed by. I wanted to met new people, I guess it was going to have to wait. Except in a way, I was a little relieved. The room that fascinated me the most was the wash room. With it's streams and bath, it was just amazing. The field with the huge mirrors was a very close second "And last but not least, the game room." Jamie said with a smile as we approached the entrance, we were able to hear happy voices and laughter.

It was so dark in the room that it took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the limited light given by the four lamps that were on the walls. The room was huge. When Jamie and I entered the room, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. Me. There was a silence that was uncomfortable, it seemed to press against my chest, my face, I could feel their eyes searching me. Judging me.

It was only when someone cleared their throat and spoke "This is Skye, she will be living with us in the caves from now on. She is a human, just like most of us. You don't like it, too bad." said Jeb's voice, I didn't know where he was but I sighed with relief. Now there was a curious chatter filling the silence. That was when people started to make there way toward Jamie and I, I felt his hand grasp onto my hand, just like this morning and squeeze it comfortingly, giving me confidence. Many people introduced themselves and some asked questions. It was a little overwhelming and I wasn't able to answer anyone's questions because there was a loud voice speaking over the chatter.

"Hey! Weren't we just going to play a game of soccer? Why don't we let Jamie and Skye join us, new teams?" I heard Ian say, I smiled, thankful that he got me out of the tight situation. Everyone smiled and agreed. Some of the humans went off to the side of the huge, dark game room, I guess they weren't playing, leaving about 20 people left, including myself. Which amazed me that there were that many humans, another soul at that.

"Who's captain?" Said the man who introduced himself as Brandt, he was around his early 20's.

"I nominate Kyle and Jared," someone said and everyone chattered in agreement. I stood on my tip-toes to look over the mass of people to see if I could get a glimpse of this Kyle, he was a giant. He looked just like Ian except Kyle's nose was crocked. Maybe from getting broken too many times. "Jared picks first though."

"Ok then, Mel." Jared said easily

"Sunny" A voice said, which had to be Kyle's, coming from the large shadow near Jared's, which was intimidating. Sunny was the other soul besides Wanda, Jamie told me.

"Brant."

"Ian."

"Lily," Jared said, as the called people went to their team, high-fiving their teammates.

Kyle smiled and crossed his arms, seeming confident "Wanda."

"Jeb,"

"Aaron," Kyle countered.

"Heidi."

"Maggie." I looked up at Jamie and he glanced down at me, I mouthed to him 'You think anyone will pick us?' He chuckled and nodded 'Eventually.' He mouthed back, ruffling my hair, making me smile gently.

"Jamie," Jared smirked and winked at Jamie, he glanced down at me and smiled, tapped my hand lightly and jogged to his team. I stood alone, feeling awkward, though I was happy Jamie got picked.

"Andy," The group was shrinking fast and I began to think that no one was going to pick me, I was new after all. No one knows my skills.

"Well, let's see how the new girl does. I pick Skye," Jared said, I was so surprised but I beamed brightly and jogged over to my team, still smiling, holding my head up high. Jamie nudged me, and we both laughed. My team introduced themselves, high-fiving me, I smiled hugely.

"We'll see how that goes," Kyle scuffed, sounding cocky, arms crossed, I raised my eyebrows at him, he doubted my soccer skills. This was going to be fun. "Paige."

"Doc,"

"Geoffrey,"

"Sharon."

"Trudy." Kyle said picking the last player, the teams faced each other, my competitive side started to come out. People seemed to line up with the people that they were going to make their temporary rivals and to my surprise, Kyle stepped in front of me. "Your going down new girl," he said with a smile.

I laughed gently "I don't see that happening." Everyone _ooooh_ed, some laughed. Kyle laughed, probably thinking I was silly to say that, we'll see. Even though he was probably twice my weight and had at least a foot on me. I like a challenge.

"Kyle's team starts since they picked second." Jeb said and handed Kyle the ball. Everyone dispersed into positions, I got the right wing as a forward, I had to cover Ian, we smiled competitively at each other. "Alright, go!" Kyle passed it to someone behind him and Ian bolted off, and I followed him like a shadow silently.

"Ian!" His teammate called, Ian was by the goal, I heard the ball get kicked and I slipped around Ian and jumped, heading the ball down, stealing it from Ian. I heard gasping and a surprised chatter, I just laughed out loud. I ran ahead, looking for my teammates. I dribbled the ball up the field, away from my 'net', feeling the familiar push and pull of muscles. I saw Mel open and called.

"Mel!" I said and kicked a perfect pass to her, I saw her jump and sidekick the ball into the wall, Maggie missed it by inches.

"Goal! 1-0 Jared's team!" Someone called, my team rushed to me with smiles spread across their faces, ruffling my hair. I felt a pat on my back and turned to see Ian smiling at me as he jogged back to his side. "Nice job, didn't even see you." The next goal was successfully scored in by the other team by Andy. Jared started off with the next one passing it to Jamie, I bounded around Ian, who struggled to keep up with my lethal speed that I had built over the years, plus my natural speed. I was open and saw Jamie with the ball, I was about to call out to him, when I saw him glance up and we locked eyes. He seemed to read my mind and nodded, he passed the ball beautifully and I took off to the goal after receiving it. I left Ian in the dust to my surprise, and I came face-to-face with Kyle.

"Not getting around me new kid." He laughed, I grinned wickedly and locked eyes with him, I smoothly kicked the ball through his legs, and skipped around him. He was shocked, and had no time to stop me before I faked it one way and kicked the ball right past Maggie as she fell for my fake.

"Goal!" Heidi yelled "2-1 us!" Jamie jogged to me with a smile, high-fiving me as the two of us and Jared, who played forward as well, jogged back to our team, all of us congratulating each other. "Amazing Skye, no one can out run Ian _and_ get around Kyle. What are you, superwomen?" Mel laughed, so did everyone else. The next goal just made it in, thanks to the Kyle and Ian combo. Jamie started off the next one, he glanced at me and we both nodded, and he passed it to me and ran ahead. I passed it back to Mel and leaped ahead and she passed it back. I saw Jamie by the goal and smiled, we nodded at each other again, communicating silently and I kicked it in the air to his right, around Kyle and Wanda. Jamie kicked it in midair, blasting the soccer ball into the wall for a goal.

"Yes! 3-2, Jared's team!" Someone yelled happily.

"I think that's game, I'm beat," Jeb called, I could heard in his voice that he meant it too. He was just in time too, the women named Lucina came down with snack bars and water bottles, with her two children, Isaiah and Freedom jumping around behind her happily. The people who sat out got up and started talking with the players of both teams, or got some snack bars and water bottles. A lot of people came up to me and started talking that I forgot to get what was brought, and I was a little glad, I'd feel selfish being the new person and taking food. "That was amazing Skye, how are you so good at soccer that you are better then Kyle _and _Ian?" A women asked, her name was Paige, I shrugged and smiled.

"I guess it's in my blood, both my grandparents played soccer in their birth country till they came here. And I just love it." I sighed happily, "That was my first time playing in about 7 years. Surprised myself that I wasn't rusty." I laughed, so did the people who were listening to me, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around with a smile. "Jamie! You were amazing!" I said with a bright smile, it was the first time I said his name. He smiled with a laugh and glanced down at his full hands.

"Thanks, you were awesome too. I grabbed you a water bottle and snacks." he said, looking back at me again.

"Jamie, I shouldn't, I'm new so it's not-" I began though I had to admit I was thirsty.

"Cause I knew you would be selfless and not take anything." He smiled "Take it please." He said, his big chocolate eyes melted. I sighed and took the second water bottle and snacks with a playful defeated look on my face. Jamie smiled triumphantly and I just laughed.

"Thanks."

"Hey, new girl!" I heard from behind me, I sighed with a smile and turned around to face Kyle.

"My name is Skye," I said with a smile, I was to happy to be sarcastic, just finishing a soccer game and now talking to new people.

"Ok, well I have to admit, you were… good." He said and ate a bar in one bite then began chugging his water.

"Good? Are you kidding? She was amazing." Ian said coming up next to his brother, Jamie told me everyone's relations on my tour. "Actually she was probably the MVP, Jamie a close second. With them using their Jedi communication," Jamie beamed at Ian's words as did I. "And she handed your ass to ya, Kyle." Ian finished, clapping his brother on the shoulder with his hand. Kyle took a spit-take like Jamie had this morning, cussing after and yelling his denial. We all laughed joyfully, my cheeks were still warm from Ian's praise, it had to be the happiest day of my life. I was beginning to find a place were I belong.


	5. Comforted

Just a little request, can you leave me some stuff, I want to put up more chapters. Though I want to feel some love you guys! . I'm doing all the loving! Haha, paz ;p

* * *

After the soccer game, people began to disperse, getting back to work; a work that I too will have to take part in soon. There was a lively, happy chatter, the people who didn't get to introduce themselves to me came and did so. I chatted with them, answering their questions best I could. I was surprised when I realized there were only a few people left in the huge game room. I smiled and let out a slow, happy sigh, then taking a deep breath of the sulfurous tasting air because of the babbling spring in the corner.

"You seem happy. That's great," Wanda said with a gentle smile on her face, she was holding hands with Ian again, I nodded and smiled wider.

"Yes, I am." I sighed and laughed lightly, I've laughed more today then I had all the time I was traveling alone. I've felt almost all the emotions that I had lost.

"Well, we have to get back to work. And you two have to get to school." Mel said, coming up next to me, she nodded her head toward Jamie and I when she said 'school'. Jamie told me about Sharon's classes and I wasn't looking forward to it. Both Jamie and I groaned, annoyed, and Mel smiled "Sorry. Just a little longer, then you can 'graduate' Jamie, and you too Skye, even though you just got here." she laughed as she air quoted "graduate". I nodded, I probably knew enough already, both my parents were college professors, so I was well educated, learning advanced things at a young age.

All of us who were left, Jeb, Mel, Jared, Ian, Wanda, Jamie and I headed out of the game room in a group. Mel, Wanda, and Ian left our group first, they were making bread, then Jared working in the fields with the huge mirrors. So it was just Jeb, Jamie and I left, heading to 'school', though I didn't know where Jeb was going. I still wasn't used to the dark caves and didn't know my way around, at all, so I walked close to them so I didn't lose them.

"Jamie, I think I can leave Skye to you, help her get around since she's new, right?" Jeb said as the three of us passed under a beam of light from a hole in the hallway ceiling. Jamie nodded, I glanced at Jeb and smiled lightly. "And we still have to find Skye a permanent room too." Jeb said again, scratching his beard in thought. My heart skipped at the thought and I smiled.

"I'll go anywhere, it doesn't matter. Wherever is fine," I said quietly, I would truthfully sleep anywhere just to stay. That was when Jamie and Jeb started brain storming about where to put me, cause to both of them, it mattered.

"Well we can put her with Heidi and Lily," Jamie said.

"No there's not enough room, but there…" and Jeb and Jamie went on as we walked. I smiled as the two went back and forth about it. Chuckling to myself as they talked as if I wasn't there.

"Wait, isn't there that one room at the end of the hallway that has no one in it? The one Wes used to use?" Jamie said, his brow knitted together, Jeb's faded blue eyes light up, though both their faces were… Sad.

"Yes, I almost forgot. So it's decided, since that's the only room available, Skye will take it. Is that alright with you, kid?" he asked, looking over at me. I looked back at him, hope in my water-blue eyes, though my face was solemn.

"But I'm new, I shouldn't have a whole room all to myself. Shouldn't someone else get it? Someone who's been here longer?" I asked, I didn't want to come here and take something that someone else who has been here longer could have had, though I would like to have my own room, it's not fair. I didn't want to be selfish.

Jamie smiled at me, his brown eyes dancing and chuckled "She's so much like Wanda, isn't she Jeb?" he laughed again, Jeb nodded in agreement "Skye_, you_ live here now too. And it is going to be your room. Plus there is no where else to put you." He laughed, Jeb and I joined in.

"Alright, if you say so." I sighed.

"Now that's a good girl." Jeb said with a smile "Well I'll be taking me leave, you two get to class." he said and took the next tunnel away from us, whistling to himself as he left. It was just Jamie and I, he was leading the way to were Sharon gave lessons to the two children, Isaiah and Freedom as well as Jamie and now me. Jamie and I argued about the room, he got his way in the end. The end of the dark tunnel got brighter and opened up to a classroom sized room which was the… Classroom.

Sharon looked up as the two of us walked in, her arms were crossed and she looked upset. "You're late." she said simply and nodded at the ground, indicating us to sit down. Jamie looked down at me with an expression that sort of said 'uh-oh'. We sat down on the cave floor in front of her, she looked down on us and sighed. "Well, in a few months, I can't really teach you anymore. Jamie you know all that I taught you, and you better have remembered it. Though how much do you know Skye?" she asked, looking at me.

"Um, my parents were both college professors, so I knew things that high school students would be learning, at a young age." I said simply and looked at my folded hands in my lap. After a few moments of silence, I glanced up at the Sharon and Jamie, both of who's eyebrows almost touched their hairline.

"Well, then, I will be teaching Isaiah and Freedom only. So Jeb wants you to quote-on-quote 'graduate'." Sharon said in a bored voice "I am setting up a final examination, which you will take in the up coming months. So don't slack off just because your getting out of here soon. Got it?" she snapped, I was a bit taken aback, she seemed angry. Jamie nodded frantically, he had a huge smile on his face. I smiled and nodded as well, I was a little excited, I always wanted to graduate, an impossible want, that now might be granted.

Sharon's lesson was all on things I already learned, it was an oral lesson since we had no paper here in the caves. Even though I knew everything already, I listened intently, wanting to refresh my memory, it had been a while since I learned it. I closed my eyes gently, concentrating on nothing but the words Sharon was saying, the rhythm of her breathes in-between sentences. I began remembering when my father had given me the same lesson, I heard the memory of his voice, and everything came back to me, crashing down onto me like a ruthless wave. I opened my eyes slowly, Sharon was still going on her lecture, pacing back and forth in the front of the room as one small tear fell onto my knee. I quickly wiped my knee and the tear track on my cheek away with the back of my hand. I miss him, I miss them all, I miss them so much, though missing them makes me feel this unbearable loneliness. Knowing they are different people now. I have already accepted that, I just wish they weren't.

After the lesson, Sharon dismissed us, Jamie jumped up and held his hand out for me, I smiled gently, taking his hand. "You hungry Skye?" he asked, I saw in his brown eyes there was wonder. I nodded back frantically. I was starving, he nodded and pulled me up to my feet and began walking, not letting go of my hand until we were in the tunnel. When we appeared in the cafeteria, it was a full house, not like this morning. As Jamie lead the way to the food on the other side of the huge room, I fell into step behind him. Many people greeted me, I smiled and greet them back, calling them by name if I remembered them.

There was no were else to sit at the makeshift tables though people were even sitting on the counters. I followed Jamie to were Trudy was serving the food again with Lily. I took in a deep breath and my mouth watered '_Cheeseburgers_' I sighed the thought. "Hey Trudy!" Jamie said energetically, Trudy smiled and greeted him back.

"Jamie, Skye. You made it just in time for some fresh burgers." She said as she pulled a pan out of the homemade oven after handing us a plate. Then putting a huge cheeseburger on each of our plates. My eyes bulged out of my head as she put them on buns, they were huge. Jamie looked at his plate, licking his lips, Trudy laughed and I smiled gently. I looked at my plate with the much too big proportion size. My mouth watered involuntarily as the burger's aroma attacked my nose.

"Thank you Trudy but-" I began

"Take it Skye, we have to eat all the perishables in the first few days after a raid." Jamie and Trudy said at the same time. I sighed and took it, then a huge smile broke across my face, showing how much I wanted it, unfortunately. Trudy patted me on the shoulder with a smile "It's wonderful to have a child safe, and eating healthy. Surviving for 7 years on your own, you need some good food Skye," Trudy said softly. I smiled gently back at her. She was so motherly. Jamie went over and sat on a counter, he patted the spot next to him, I nodded and jumped up. I could see the whole cafeteria now. All the people I will now be living with. I savored every bit of my burger, failing to stifle my moan of happiness. Jamie chuckled and nudged my with his elbow as he chewed. I laughed and nudged him back as we both ate. When we were done, we talked about the soccer game that happened earlier today. When people started to leave was when I yawned loudly, covering my mouth with my hand, Jamie burst into laughter.

"I'm guessing your exhausted. Come on, I'll show you where your room is." He said, hopping down from the counter, I did as well, my legs flexed as I landed. Jamie and I walked in the dark tunnels toward the sleeping quarters. Jamie lead me back to the blue-bed-sheet-covered room. His room. "I just need to get your bag," Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. "Wait here for a minute." he said with a smile, and went through into the room, he came back out in a second with my familiar tattered draw-string bag in his hand. I took it with a smile and slung it over my shoulder into it's usual spot. I looked up at Jamie for a minute, mustering up my courage to say what needed to be said to this human.

"Thank you Jamie. For everything." I said softly, smiling brightly. I truthfully meant it. If he hadn't found me on the side of that road, I wouldn't be here. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it only happened… Yesterday. Jamie looked into my bright, oceanic eyes and smiled gently.

"You don't have to thank me. There is nothing to thank me for." He said softly, I smiled softly at him, something flashed behind his liquid brown eyes, then was gone as fast as it had come. We began to walk slowly down the hallway, "Your's is the very last one on the left." he whispered as we passed rooms, I guess it was because people were beginning to turn in and go to bed. We got to the last hole on the left, it was covered with a beautifully knitted quilt. Jamie stopped to the side and held back the quilt, gesturing for me to go inside with a small smile on his lips. I smiled and ducked in, standing up once inside the room.

I gasped gently, the room was wider then it was high, though the ceiling was a reasonable distance from my head. It was in-between an oval and circle, not quite either. There was a mattress, sheet and pillow set up toward the left wall, the room was more then I'd hoped for. It was _my_ room now. Jamie came in behind me, walking up next to me and sighed. "Good, someone set up a bed for you." I smiled and nodded, still amazed that this was all mine. I smiled and sank onto the mattress slowly, dropping my bag next to it. I smiled gently, truly happy. The only light that was present was the dimming light from the creaks in the ceiling. I sighed and was about to speak when Jamie beat me to it "Skye, can I ask you something?" He asked softly. I looked up at him, he was looking forward though, his face set in deep thought. There was now just enough light in the room to see what was around me.

"Yes," I said softly, some of my curiosity and worry leaked into my voice, what was he thinking about so hard? I stood up slowly, and walked closer to him so that I could see him better. He hesitated before he spoke again, he took a deep breath and before he did so, my heart started to speed in my chest. Why was he hesitating?

"Why did you cry during Sharon's lesson?" Jamie whispered softly, I heard that there was concern in his voice. I sighed, '_Damn it. He saw.' _I thought to myself. It felt like the darkness was crushing me, I felt… unbearably lonely… again…

Now it took me a few moments before I could answer. "Well, it's just before the souls came, my father had given me the same lesson." I whispered as the image of a familiar man past through my mind, "And it just made me remember him and my family." I paused and took a deep breath, looking down, more images… Of my mom, and my brother, my heart ached "And it just brought back the loneliness that I've been feeling for the past 7 years of not having anyone…" I hadn't realized that I had started to tremble slightly, Jamie stood in front of me silently. The change is just so overwhelming, it's a culture shock and it makes you remember everything you've been burying. I wasn't sure if it was dark enough to hide the tears that silently rolled down my cheeks, falling onto the cave floor between us.

My trembling hands came up to my face, my hair a trembling curtain around my face. I felt long, strong arms encircle around my shoulders, pulling me into a warm embrace. Jamie was so warm, my face was against his shoulder I tried to pull myself away, though I honestly didn't want to. I just didn't want Jamie to feel that he had to comfort me. To comfort such a pathetic person, he should not feel obligated to do so. Though Jamie's arms tightened around me, "You don't have to feel that way anymore." He whispered softly in my ear after a few long minutes of silence. I took deep breaths to calm myself against his shoulder. With just his presence being there and embracing me made me feel better. Made me feel stronger. Made me believe his words fully, I don't want to feel lonely anymore. I wanted to live here and somewhat gain back what I'd lost, maybe gain back a family, just maybe.

Though Jamie was wrong in only one thing. Jamie was to thank for everything. If he hadn't found me and asked me to come here with him. I would still be in the Arizona desert; running away from everything, trying to survive, on my own, all alone, feeling nothing but fear and loneliness. Except Jamie Stryder, wild human, took my loneliness either on purpose or unconsciously and threw it away with just one warm embrace.


	6. Relations

I woke up the next morning to the light peeking it's way through the creaks in the cave ceiling. I sighed and rubbed my eyes gently, sitting up and leaning back onto my hands. I looked around the room again with a gentle smile on my lips. It was my room. Though being all the way at the end of the hall and having this huge room all to myself, it seems a little too much for one person, a new one at that. Yet it feels so empty like nobody wanted it for some reason.

Days seem so short here in the caves with all the humans, and before I knew it, I had been living here for a few weeks. Jamie was really helping me with getting around, and helping me adjust to this new life-style. Jamie is such a good person, he may not admit it, no matter how many times I tell him that he has so many more good, amazing traits then he does in faults. I'm honored to be able to know him, though he's so stubborn, he doesn't think he deserves my honor and I've noticed that he has the reaction of putting his hand bridge of his nose and cheeks when I say something like that. Everyone in the caves have been a huge help as well, especially Wanda, Mel, Ian, Jared, and Jeb. Though I've become close with the others like Heidi, Paige, Andy, Lily, Geoffrey, Sunny, Doc… They have all taken me in, I truly care for everyone here.

I awoke in the early morning with a sigh. I stood up slowly and stretched my arms, back, legs; placing my palms to the purplish cave-ground, the pull felt nice. My joints popped as I stretched them out and I instinctively tucked my hair behind my ears. I sighed and walked over to my drawstring bag and pulled it open, looking at the contents that I had been carrying with me for the past 7 years. I sat, Indian-style, with the bag in my lap as I pulled out one of the contents; a photo. I stared at it and bit down on my lower lip, closing my eyes.

Just then, there was a soft patting sound in the directing of the door and a soft voice spoke "Good morning. Can I come in?" the person asked as they pushed the quilt aside and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. I panicked and tried to quickly hide the picture under my pillow before Melanie could see it. Though I wasn't fast enough, I saw her hazel eyes dart to my hands as they pulled away from under the pillow.

"Good morning Mel," I said stiffly while forcing a smile, my heart was pounding, I didn't like the way it was hitting my chest. Melanie sighed and walked over to me and sat down, she had a soft expression on her face, her eyes seemed almost sympathetic.

"Who's the photo of Skye?" she asked quietly, softly so that I wouldn't take her the wrong way and so that I knew I had a choice. Except I know I really didn't. I sighed, defeated, my heart was still pounding as I reached under my pillow and pulled the picture out and held it in between Mel and I.

"It's of my brother, Scotty and I." I whispered, I felt a lump in my throat, my breathing became raged. It was of the two of us hugging each other tightly a few days before he and our parents disappeared, all became soul hosts. Scotty was 3 years older than I, though we were as close as could be. People said we looked so much a like. Though I had my mother's eyes, and he had our grandpa's green eyes. I sighed and looked up at Mel, she was staring at me with sad eyes. I knew mine were swimming with tears, that my oceans were threatening to overflowed but I blinked them away.

"Come here," Mel whispered so softly, I almost didn't hear. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me against her, I accepted the gesture weakly. The hardest thing about being a wild human is remembering and wanting everything you lost and then knowing that you will never get it. No matter how much you try or wish. That's the price that had to be paid to survive.

After a few minutes, I pulled myself together and put the picture into my pocket and closed my bag. I looked up at Mel with a small smile on my lips, it didn't reach anywhere near my eyes. Mel and I stood at the same time and I followed her out of my room. As we walked down the hall, we hit up a casual conversation about random things, having a couple of laughs along the way, though we kept quiet. For some reason, I felt that most of the humans were still asleep, and that Mel and I were two of the few people up.

"Hey Skye. It's my turn to make breakfast, would you like to help?" Mel asked as we walked down toward the cafeteria. I smiled happily and nodded, I actually really wanted to help. To be able to contribute to the community in which I am now living. Mel smiled back as we both agreed on jogging the rest of the way down the long tunnel. The people would be waking up soon, so breakfast had to be done.

When we got there, we were the only ones there. The room was completely empty, which was shocking. It made the room feel so fiercely huge. I got over that fact soon, when Mel and I began to make breakfast; which was the hard bread, pancakes and more bacon. Mel told me how to make the bread and I began to do so. Getting elbow deep in dough, Mel laughed at my expression as I peeled the ready dough from my arms. "Your face is priceless." she laughed, I smiled and chuckled as I put the dough into the oven.

I stood again and started over, getting down and dirty so to speak. I was up to my elbows in dough again when Wanda and Ian walked into the room with apologetic looks on there faces. Mel pointed her spatula at them and shook her head "You're late." then turned back to the bacon.

"Sorry Mel, we overslept." Ian said, and his gaze then turned and rested on me "Oh good morning Skye." he said happily. Wanda immediately looked at me and a smile spread across her face.

"Skye! Good morning, what are you doing up so early?" she said as she gave Mel a hug then walked over to me to give me a hug.

"Oh don't hug me, you'll get all doughy!" I said with a smile, as she shook her head and hugged me anyway. Ian walked over and ruffled my hair and I smiled and tried to blow it out of my face. "I usually don't sleep long, I think you can figure out why. It's a, I guess you could call, um a habit?" I said as I pulled myself out of the dough. Wanda smiled at me, telling me she understood, Ian nodded with a chuckle.

I removed the dough from my arms and switched the pans so that the bread that was done could cool. Mel came over, inspecting my bread as Wanda took over for the pancakes and Ian cooked the deliciously smelling bacon. She smiled at me and nodded "Well done, better then I would have done. Take a break and watch the bread."

I beamed brightly at her compliment, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I walked over and sat on the counter next to the oven and watched the others work. I sighed, suddenly feeling like I should be doing something. After a few minutes, I took out the bread and walked over to the others "Is there anything else I can do?" I asked softly, Wanda looked over at me and smiled.

"Yes actually, could you go and get the water bottles from the storage room? You know where it is right?" she asked gently, as she flipped one of the golden-brown pancakes.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure I remember where it is." I said with a smile, Wanda nodded with a smile and pointed her chin toward a lamp on a table. I nodded and took it as I began to walk out of the room. As I was heading for the hallway, the three behind me began to chat casually. When I got to the hallway, I began to go over the tunnels in my head and walked the mental path I had drawn to the storage room. And after a few minutes of walking I found myself in front of the storage room entrance. I nodded to myself, feeling proud that I was able to find it on my own.

I walked into the small room that was filled with boxes and boxes of food, the lamp created misshapen shadows on the walls of the dark room. I looked around until I found a box of full water bottles. I walked over and lifted the box into my arms, it was a little heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I put the lamp into the box and walked out of the room and made my way back the way I came. Before I knew it, I was back in the cafeteria. I smiled to myself, I yet again found my way around without any help. The room was semi-full, the day was just beginning to start.

I made my way through to the back by the ovens, I greeted the people I knew, gave out the water bottles and got to the back of the room and put the box of bottles on the counter. I caught eyes with Wanda and I smiled at her, happily pointing to the box, she smiled back with just as much happiness and gave me two thumbs up. I walked over to Mel, who was serving food and held out a water bottle to her "I got them." I said with a smile.

Mel laughed lightly and took the bottle and nodded "You got them. Here, eat up kiddo." she said and handed me a plate with bacon and pancakes on it. I smiled and grabbed one of my bread buns and hopped up onto the counter. I nibbled on my food and found myself constantly scanning the room. I was half done when I realized, "Hey Ian, where's Jamie?"

Ian, who was leaning against the counter next to me look up at me, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. I laughed at the sight until he swallowed his food. "Jamie got detention, so he can't eat breakfast today." I was shocked at his answer, Jamie didn't get into any trouble yesterday, I was there. And as if Ian read my thoughts he shook his head "He got this before you came here. Besides, he's probably asleep." he said and took a sip from his water.

I nodded and sighed, looking down at my food I couldn't possibly eat this knowing that Jamie wasn't going to be eating anything. That was when I got an idea. I stretched dramatically and picked up my half eaten plate and hopped off the counter. "Well, I have to go wake Jamie up, we have class soon." I said softly and began to walk out of the room.

"Why are you taking your food with you?" Ian asked around a mouth of his own food. I looked back at him as he sipped his water to wash down his food, he was staring back at me with wondering blue eyes.

"Cause I'm going to eat it on the way," I said, I knew that my eyes wouldn't betray my words but hold an expression that supported them. I turned and walked out. I again mapped out what path I would take to the sleeping quarters, I wasn't _lying,_ I just wasn't being completely truthful. Which I was slightly guilty about. I passed some people in the tunnels like Doc and Jared, I greeted them as I passed with playful teases about my food as I took nibbles of it. I sighed with a smile as I took the last turn and stood in front of Jamie's covered hole.

I smiled as I heard a heavy sigh from the boy on the other side of the sheet. I patted the wall with my palm, 'knocking' on his wall. "Hey! It's Skye. Can I come in?" I said softly, I heard a soft intake of breath.

"Yes, come in." I heard the familiar voice say, there was happiness and surprise in his voice. I smiled and pushed back the sheet and walked into the room. My eyes rested on the only person in the room with a smile. Jamie was sitting on his bed, he was already dressed and was looking right at me. A smile spread over his face, I was hiding the plate of food behind my back so that he couldn't see. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Can I sit?" I asked and nodded my head toward, the bed across from his. It was Andy's and I just hope he doesn't mind. Jamie nodded with a smile and I sat myself down on the bed across from him. "So I heard that you got detention and can't eat breakfast."

"Ya, but I didn't even do anything! Sharon just likes to torture me." Jamie said with a sigh. That was when I blew my cover, and chucked. He looked up, his brows knitted together. "What?" There was the slightest bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well, I brought you half of my food." I said and took the plate out from behind my back, the food was still warm, steam was coming off of it's surface. Jamie's eyes seemed to bug out of his head at the sight of the food's contents, and his brown eyes light up.

"Oh, thank you Skye. But I can't take your food, plus I'm not hungry." Jamie said and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the food, though I caught him glancing at the food quickly with hungry eyes and the false tone in his voice. And to back up my observations, his stomach growled loudly. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and looked up at me with a chuckle.

"Just take it Jamie. I don't want you to eat your fingers off during class." I laughed gently and pushed the plate closer to Jamie who sighed and began to eat the food. I could tell that he tried to hold an 'I-don't-even-need-this-but thank-you' expression, but from his eyes, I could tell he was really enjoying the food. After he finished the rest of what was in my water bottle, I smiled gently. "I feel like I assisted in a crime." I laughed softly, looking at the empty plate in between us. Jamie smiled and laughed with me.

"Nah, your just sharing." he said with a smile and nudged his foot to my leg, I smiled and nodded with a breathy laugh. Jamie stood up and held his hand down to me with a smile. "We better get to class, before Sharon decides to give us both detention." I nodded and took his hand as he pulled me up and began to walk out, my heart skipped a beat. It felt a little uncomfortable, but not painful. I was pretty sure I knew how to get to the classroom, so I gently pulled my hand away "We should jog there so we make it, so make sure to follow me." Jamie said and began to jog. I kept up easily. Sharon wasn't too upset when we got there. Not upset enough to give us detention which was good.

During the lesson, I listened intently like I had last time, though, I felt my mind kept wandering to Scotty. I missed him more then my parents, though of course I missed them. It's just Scotty knew everything about me, and I knew everything about him. And I genially hope Scotty is still out there. Though I will not let myself get my hopes up, if he's still out there, then he is, if not. Well then, he's not.

After class we went and ate in the cafeteria, though this time, Jamie and I sat with Paige, Heidi, Andy and Jeb. We chatted as we ate our dinner.

"So, how're you adjustin'?" Jeb asked with a leathery smile, he was such a nice man. I smiled and swallowed what I had in my mouth.

"Good, thank you for letting me stay." I said with a smile, my eyes glowing. Jeb waved it off with a chuckle.

"Your welcome hun'. You don't have to thank me. You're important to people." He said with a wink, then he left. I turned to the others with a questioning look, everyone chuckled and shrugged. Jeb's a nice old man, though a very strange old man. Jamie and I left before the others, we walked down the sleeping quarters, we passed his room and I sighed softly.

"Thanks Jamie, but you don't have to walk me to my room. I know where it is." I whispered and looked up at Jamie's chocolate brown eyes. He smiled and looked right back at me.

"No I like to walk you there." he said simply and we continued walking until we were in front of my room. Jamie sighed and looked me in the eyes with a small smile on his lips "Thanks for the food this morning Skye." He said softly, though his gaze dropped to his feet.

I smiled and ruffled the top of his hair "No problem, you really don't have to thank me though." I said with a sigh. Suddenly, Jamie picked up his head to look at me, my hand that had ruffled his hair brushed his cheek as he moved. I dropped my hand to my side quickly and looked to the side, I could feel the blush on my cheeks. My hand poked the top of the picture in my pocket, and I instinctively began to pull it out, though quickly slide it back in.

"What's that?" Jamie asked softly. I sighed and pulled it out there was no way to get around showing him and presented Jamie with my most praised possession. He held the picture in his hands, looking at the picture of Scotty and I. I studied his expression and waited for him to said something. "Who's this?" he asked and I couldn't figure out what his expression meant, though he looked sad and his dark eyes became darker. I think. I couldn't tell what his tone indicated but I took a deep breath.

"It's my older brother, Scotty. It's his birthday today." I said with a heavy sigh. I felt the lump in my throat again and I looked down. I held my breath and bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry. I let out a raged sigh after a few moments of silence and forced a smile. "Thanks Jamie, good night." I said and gently took back my picture into my shaking hands and turned to walk into my room. I took one glance at the photo and lost all the control I had been so desperately trying to hold onto and began to sob. I weakly leaned my forehead against the cave wall next to my quilt, I didn't want to cry, I wanted to be a big girl like my brother had always said I was. Except at this moment, that wasn't possible.

I was looking down as I felt Jamie wrap his strong arms around me tightly. He pushed aside the quilt and guided me with gentle, steady arms. He sat me down with me on my bed, then sat next to me as he pulled me into him. Jamie just sat there and held me as he let me cry, as I silently sang 'Happy Birthday' to my now 19-year- old brother, Scotty Malone.

* * *

:{


	7. Daydreaming

Hey, beautifulove182 here! Ha, my computer wanted to correct the spelling of my name to beautifuglove, ha, silly computer :}. Well, my laptop crashed, so I'm using my annoying desktop, so you guys are lucky that I email this to myself and already wrote 16 chapters. Ya, I'm holding out on you guys ;p. But I love you! . Trust me, it gets better. My best friend wants to kill me since I didn't write anymore yet.

Anyway, enjoy! Paz ;p

* * *

Hours turned into days, and days morphed into weeks. Time almost didn't seem to exist, and then on the other hand, time was running out. The caves were much more advanced then I thought they were, Doc has the soul medicine that is harmless to human bodies, it's amazing to see it at work, and Doc at work. He is an amazing doctor.

Heidi and Paige came with me to the wash room so that I could take my first bath in well… A while. It felt indescribably wonderful to finally be able to use soap to clean my body and clothes and shampoo and conditioner to clean my unhealthy hair and have a clean change of clothes thanks to Mel. When I came out, Heidi and Paige had made teasing wolf whistles I had played along and acted bashful.

I knew everyone's name and face, Isaiah and Freedom seemed to like me, Freedom especially liked my now healthy, glossy hair. They reminded my of my old neighbor's children. Jeb kept bugging me about talking to everyone about my years of surviving on my own. I always had to decline, it was a subject that I wasn't quiet ready to discuss, though Jeb thought it was necessary for the people to know what could save them if anything were to ever happen to them, and since I had survived on my own at a young age, he believed me to be a survival skills expert. Though, my question is, why must I? Everyone seemed to get here all on there own. I also think that everyone is sort of in on getting me to talk. Wanda feels my pain when Doc or Jeb or someone would ask me a question pertaining to my surviving, they did the same thing to her about soul history, Wanda tells me her stories when I ask, they are so interesting.

People have been doing weird things to me lately, like how Ian snuck up behind me when I was making bread, he grabbed my waist and at the time, I didn't know it was him so I went into survival mood. And since I was elbow deep in dough, I spun around and smacked the dough into his face, then while he was off balance, I pointed the back of his knee with my foot and he went crashing down and I jumped on him. That was when I realized it was Ian who I had totally just smacked around. And Brandt did the same thing, though I was on my way to the wash room, since we were running low on resources, we were using the cactus soup, I was walking in the dark tunnel by myself when someone tried to pick me up on their shoulder into the fireman's hold, so I jabbed my fingers into their side nerve and he dropped me, I landed on my feet, I grabbed the soup and slide it down their arm and held their wrists down and I knelt on their chest when Brandt finally said it was him. It's weird, do they _like _getting beaten up?

Class has been a piece of cake. I knew everything like the back of my hand, and now that I think of it, all those years of learning all the things my parents taught me has finally paid off. Sharon is preparing us for our 'final exam' which I have no idea how we are going to take it, I guess an oral test. Jamie always gets into trouble somehow, though for nothing really serious, Sharon's a bit tough on him. She gave him detention for answering a question wrong. I help him with the things he doesn't get, I feel very joyful when he asks for my help. That means I'm useful for something.

I was also told about everyone's stories, Jamie would sometimes tell me during meal time, or Mel when we were making breakfast, or Wanda when we'd do our laundry. And I believe some people's survival stories are much more impressive then mine. They also told me about what had happened to her in the caves, about Mel and Wanda and about what Doc can do. Now I think that is shocking, though it gives me a spark of hope that the human race has a chance. They also told me about all the death here. About Wes. I felt sorrow for this human I never met, and an unbearable guilt that I was now occupying his room. Except everyone said that Wes would have wanted someone to use his room. I just hope he doesn't mind.

Jeb says that we are running low on supplies, and that a raid should be conducted soon. Jared had already started getting ready and organizing it. He's still putting together a team to bring out, Jamie wants to go, and I do as well. I know I still have my game and that I will be fine, but I doubt that Jared will bring me on a raid. I'm new here, and I just don't think he'd bring me with them-

"Hey Skye! Earth to Malone! Are you even paying attention to me?" Sharon snapped angrily, breaking my train of thought. My head snapped up at her snap to look her straight in the eyes, hers had an angry boil behind them.

"Yes, I am." I said softly so that she couldn't pick up on my lie and Sharon continued on. I then looked at my dirty shoelaces, my cheeks were burning hot, and I knew I was blushing. I let my hair curtain my face so that neither Jamie or Sharon could see my blush. It was so humiliating to get called out while I was daydreaming. I don't even know what we're doing. I heard a chuckle from the boy sitting next to me, without looking up and reached over and punched his arm at medium-soft, and I heard him let out a soft 'Ow.'

I listened to the rest of Sharon's lecture and caught on to what we were doing, it was more history that I knew, though I was drawing a blank on the early history of the subject we were on. I looked down for the whole rest of the class, not taking my eyes off my shoelaces. When the class was over, I immediately stood up and scampered out of the room with my head down. When I got to the safety of the dark hallway, I picked my head up and put my hands to my cheeks, my face was no longer burning, so I removed my hands and let out a sigh. I stopped walking and leaned against the wall so that Jamie could catch up.

I heard footsteps and saw Jamie's familiar outline, through the darkness, I saw his black outline coming toward me, and when he was a few feet away; I began to walk again.

"I didn't know you could punch that hard." Jamie chuckled as he took a few long strides to walk next to me.

"That was nothing." I said, I was still embarrassed about my daydreaming that I couldn't really talk.

"Don't worry about her Skye. I've done _way_ more embarrassing things in my life." He said and reached over and ruffled my smooth hair. I smiled gently, though I knew Jamie couldn't see, though I chuckled softly and nodded. You just couldn't stay in a bad mood when your around Jamie, he just has a way of making people smile.

We got to the cafeteria to find that everyone was already there except for Sharon. We made our way to the back with a little difficulty but finally got our onion soup, bread and water dinner. I picked to sit on the counter near the oven, over by Doc, Sunny, Kyle, Mel and Jeb. I hopped up onto the counter next to Doc who was leaning on the counter, Jamie hopped up next to me. He tried best he could to explain what I had missed in Sharon's class when I went to la la land. We ate and talked about noting in particular when Mel dropped the bomb.

"So what'd you eat when you were alone?" she asked casually and slightly loud so that everyone in the room heard it, even though her face and tone was calm and casual, I could tell that she was nervous to see my reaction. I sighed and sent her a silent message using my eyes.

"Nothing like this." I said as casually as I could, though I put my empty plate on the counter and hopped down. "Well, I'm going to head out. See ya." I said with a fake smile and began to leave, I heard soft chatter coming from the group I left. It wasn't until I was in the sleeping quarters hallway when someone's hand came hard down onto my shoulder. My survival mood went into play instinctively, I grabbed the person's hand on my shoulder and turned around and twisted their arm around so that I easily put them into a chicken wing hold. I pushed them against the wall and grabbed their other wrist and held it against the wall when I finally realized who it was.

"What the hell Kyle?" I said with an irritated voice, though I didn't release him from my hold. I know he thinks he's a hot shot, but he's at my mercy now. He cussed under his breath and began to struggle.

"Jesus Skye! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" He said and tried to get away. I easily just pulled on his arm so that it was a little higher on his back. He cussed again, more loudly this time, but stopped.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be sneaking up on someone who's been surviving alone since she was 9." I said simply, I held him there for a few more seconds before I let him go "Don't scare me like that again Kyle. You hear me?" I said as he stretched his arm that I just had in the chicken wing.

Kyle grinned at me and snickered "No promises." he simply said as he rubbed his wrist.

"Well, then no promises I wouldn't break your nose next time." I said threateningly as Kyle turned and walked away back to where he came from. I sighed and turned back to go to my room, I went inside and walked over to my bed and sank into it. Kyle was a jerk for scaring me, '_But why did he do that so randomly like Ian and Brandt had?' _I wondered as I looked at what stars I could see through the cracks in my ceiling. It was so annoying, that they were all doing this, I don't like hurting them, they're my friends, and I don't like how my survival tactics just jumpstarted when they'd scare me. It makes me feel out of control.

A little while later I heard footsteps then I heard the voice. "Skye!" The boy yelled "Skye! Where are you?" the excited voice called.

I sighed and sat up in my bed "I'm in my room." I said loudly. I heard his footsteps then saw him walk through into my room. Jamie's eyes were glowing happily, they were liquid around his pupil. I couldn't help but smile when I saw his happy face and wondered "What?"

"Skye, we're going on the raid."


	8. Amazed

Hey! My laptop is finally working! :D Thank you Arnie the Computer Guy! Anyway here is the next chapter, I love the ending ;p your gonna hate me for it, haha. Well enjoy!

* * *

That's right, Jamie and I are going on the raid with Jared and the others he chose. Jamie and I sat in my room for hours talking excitedly about it, he said that after I left, Jared actually asked Kyle to do what he did to me in the hallway and see how I reacted, same with Brandt and Ian. That was a reason for taking me along, he knew that I could defend myself against people like them. And another reason is because I am trusted, I was now a part of the community Jamie said, that I can be trusted with the knowledge of knowing how to get in and out of the caves. It's a high honor on my part.

The raiders were set to leave the morning after tomorrow, it was going to be a long raid, since we were going far, though there were only about 15-20 people going. I am excited to see how they raid, Jamie said that Wanda does all of the shopping, since she is a soul. All of us are going was so that we could load things, for protection, and to be used in her stories that she tells the other souls if she needs too. I find that amazing, but I told Jamie about how I raided using really dark sunglasses to hide my eyes so that I could do quick trips for food and water. I showed him with mine on, and he thought it was genius and that I should tell Jared about it. We hadn't realized it but we had been talking almost the whole night, we hadn't noticed how late it was until we both yawned hugely. We bid each other goodnight and Jamie snuck to his room and I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, from the second I opened my eyes, I was well awake. I sat up and fluently put my hair up into a ponytail. I reached over to my bag and pulled it open and reached in and grabbed my dark sunglasses. I blew the few strands of hair out of my face and stood up, sunglasses in hand. It was still early in the morning for everyone, though I have always been an early riser, even before the soul invasion. I walked out of my room and strolled slowly down the hallway, their was a peaceful feel in the air when everyone else was asleep. Today was the day that the raiders got ready for the raid. We load up the truck with sleeping bags and pillows for when we sleep on the road, and when there is no more room on beds in the motels that Wanda gets us into. I got the whole briefing from the excited Jamie last night. I made my way too the cafeteria, I always help make breakfast in the morning, the rest of the day I'm in class with Jamie so I can't do any of the normal chores. I know that today is Jared, Andy and Ian's day to make breakfast. All three of them are going on the raid, so I want to show them something.

As the dark tunnel that seemed never-ending began to light up, I heard the sounds of someone making breakfast. As I walked into the entrance of the room I looked at the other end of the room by the ovens and saw Jared reaching in and taking out a pan full of done bread. I took a deep breath and walked briskly to the other side and went right up to Jared.

"Good morning Jared," I said with a wide smile, I knew that my eyes were dancing, thanks to him I was going on the raid tomorrow. All the food was already made and ready to be served. "I guess Andy and Ian were a no show?"

Jared smile back and leaned back against the counter behind him "Good morning Skye, and you guessed right. I think I might just give them a knuckle-sandwich for breakfast instead." he chuckled lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled and chuckled softly, then I thought I might as well cut to the chase.

"Jared, thank you for inviting me to go onto the raid. I really appreciate that, and I also know that all of you want to know how I survived so long on my own, and the reason still escapes me, but I want to show you something that I did that was a lot easier but much more dangerous then stealing from souls when their not home." I said and took another deep breath, I was so nervous. I don't want Jared to judge me based on my ways, maybe that's what has been holding me back from telling everyone about my surviving. I finally found a place where I belong, so I don't want the people I care about to think ill of me.

Jared was silent for a few moments, I could almost see the gears turning behind his eyes, when he seemed satisfied with his response, he said "And what is that?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice, between him and Jeb, I don't know who want's to know about my survival story more.

I sighed as a small smirk found it's way to my lips, and flipped open my sunglasses and slipped them onto my face so that my brilliant ocean eyes were hidden by the dark lenses. I crossed my arms across my chest as I spoke "You walk the walk and play the part." The smirk on my lips grew as I saw Jared's lips curl at the ends. Jared walked up to me and patted the top of my head.

"I feel like an amateur being in the same room as you," he said with a chuckle "I'm surprised I never thought of that." he said as he bent down to examine where my eyes should be. "I can't see your eyes at all. You're a genius." I smiled and laughed lightly, I couldn't help myself. The man that everyone said was born to do all this was the one complementing _me o_n how I did it. "Can you show everyone this at breakfast?"

I am happy that Jared is asking me to show everyone one of my survival skills, but I wasn't really good at talking to a big group of people. I nodded and removed my sunglasses, I went out of the room and went back to the sleeping quarters. Most of the people were heading to breakfast now so, there was hardly anyone sleeping. I met Wanda and Mel in the hallway talking quietly, I smiled and hugged then tightly and told them about everything that happened in the cafeteria. They were just as excited as me and assured me that I could do it. I smiled and felt better about what I was going to do, but I wasn't completely assured as I was hoping they would make me. They headed off to breakfast, I told them that I would meet them there.

"Hey Skye, could you wake up Jamie? I think he's still asleep." Mel yelled back when the two were at the end of the hallway, Melanie made a puppy face and I laughed.

"Ya sure, but not because you made the puppy face." I laughed again and headed for Jamie's room. When I got there I walked inside slowly and glanced around. There was Jamie sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He was rubbing his eyes with his palms and seemed not to notice that I came in. I smiled to myself and yelled "BOO!"

Jamie's head snapped up and his body freaked out and somehow, he ended up in a sheet knot on the cave floor. I burst into laughter, he looked like he was stuck in a potato shack, I was laughing so hard that I could hardly stand. I stumbled over to Andy's bed, which Jamie was stuck next to, and collapsed into it before I fell on the ground.

While I was still laughing, Jamie had managed to get his arms free from the sheets and I was unfortunately too close to him "Come here! Scare me in the morning!" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled so that I fell on the ground, I was still laughing when Jamie decided to start to tickle me. It was unbearable.

"AH! Jamie! Oh my god stop tickling me!" I said in-between laughs, I tried to smack his hands away. Though Jamie was determined and didn't stop tickling me.

"Call mercy!" He said as he ruthlessly tickled me. I shook my head. "Call it!" He said again with a laugh and continued to tickle my sides.

"Alright! I give up! Mercy, mercy!" I said almost desperately, I sighed a sigh of relief when Jamie finally stopped tickling me. During the tickling, Jamie had managed to escape his knot, and it seemed that both of us hadn't realized how close we had gotten… physically. I glanced up and his face was less then a foot away from mine, felt his chest against my back and his warm breath brush my cheeks. I felt my face get burning hot and I rolled away from Jamie, I covered my face with my hands and got up and stood up, ankles against the edge of Andy's bed. I glanced between my fingers and saw Jamie standing with his ankles to the edge of his bed, his hand to his face. I felt myself smile in spite of myself. "Uh, I told Jared about, you know, the sunglasses thing." I said after an awkward silence, my face wasn't that hot anymore, so I removed my hands. I looked at Jamie as he looked over, his brown eyes were glowing and there was a soft smile on his lips.

"Let me guess. He liked it?" He asked, though I knew he wasn't really asking, he already knew the answer. I smiled, Jamie had so much confidence in me, he's told me that, and it makes me so happy that I might explode.

I nodded frantically, "Yeah! And he wants me to tell everyone at breakfast, I'm so nervous. I'm not good in front of a large crowd. What if I mess up or what if they don't like it?" I asked, getting worried, I knew Jamie saw what I was thinking on my face; 'What if they don't like me cause of it?'

Jamie sighed and shook his head with a smile on his lips, I was shocked that he made that face. "Skye, you don't need to worry about any of that. Of course they'll like it, it's an awesome idea. I'm absolutely positive that they'll all love it. And even if you do mess up, I'll be right there with you. I've got your back and you have mine, that's what best friends are for, right?." Jamie finished with a chuckle.

I smiled brightly as my heart jumped into my throat, Jamie is and has been my best friend since I came here. I just never wanted to pressure him into having to say I'm his best friend. Though to know he feels the same way, is well, amazing. I nodded with bright ocean eyes "Yea, that's what best friends are for."

Jamie nodded with a smile "Good, now come here and then let's go." He said and closed the short distance between us, he wrapped his long arms around my and hugged me tightly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

"I feel so small right now," I laughed, Jamie was a few inches taller, but he felt so much bigger when I hug him. Jamie just laughed, we let go and headed for the cafeteria, Jamie pep talked me the whole time. Like a football coach did to his team before a big game. When we got to the cafeteria entrance, everyone stopped all conversation and looked at me. I smiled awkwardly and waved stiffly, I had no idea how to start. I glanced at Jared at the other end of the room with a panicked expression on my face, Mel whispered in his ear and he seemed to get it.

Jared cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him. "Like I said, Skye is going to show us one of her key survival skills that she used, and I think that it is ingenious.." Jared kept saying something else, like we were going to do it on the raid, but I whispered something to Jamie.

"I don't think I can do this." I whispered, glad everyone wasn't looking at me at the moment.

"Yes you can." He simply said, though he took my hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze then gently let go. That gave me the burst I needed, and just in time.

"So Skye, take it away." Jared finished. I smiled and nodded as everyone turned back to me, though this time, I didn't get stage fright.

"Alright, I take it that most, if not all, of you raided from soul houses when they left, am I right?" I saw everyone's head nodding in agreement "Well, not me. I know of a lot easier way of getting what is needed," when everyone started to chatter about what I could mean, I continued "Though a lot more dangerous, it got the job done. I-" as I spoke I slipped my sunglasses onto my face and smiled "improvised." I finished, everyone in the room was smiling wide, they all knew what I did. I turned to Jamie who was beaming at me, I smiled brightly "Hey Jamie, can you see my eyes, at all?" I asked with a grin.

Jamie played along and looked into my sunglasses and his eyebrows rose "Nope, not at all." He said, everyone began to chatter about it and I heard random people making loud comments.

"Wow! Amazing!"

"Can you believe it?"

"Skye, you have to tell us more of your ideas!"

I smiled and took off my sunglasses and held them in my hand, I felt a soft blush on my cheeks and nodded "Maybe." I laughed when everyone in unison went 'Aw!' The rest of the day was pretty chaotic until lunch, people kept coming up to me and asked me to put on my sunglasses to see if they could see my eyes. None of them could, it was basically the talk of the day. Today Jamie and I got out of class because we had to help get ready for the raid. The 15 of us going were all loading and getting organized and then at night, we were all to stay after dinner so that Jared could give us a briefing on what was going to happen. Then we were all sent off to bed to get a goodnights sleep, we had to get up early. I was sitting with Wanda, Mel, Lily and Aaron. We all got up and headed off in a group, we were chatting about the upcoming morning, they were all mostly telling me what would happen and how things could be fun on the raid. I was so excited.

Aaron was the first to leave, he was in the same room as Andy and Jamie. I wonder where he is? Wanda next, she was staying with Ian. Then Mel, her and Jared's room were the closest out of the little group I was with.

"Goodnight, Skye. I'm so glad Jared is taking you on the raid as well." She smiled and ruffled my hair, everyone does that.

"Goodnight Mel, and your not the only one." I laughed lightly.

"It's nice, now that both my sisters are going on the raid, not just Wanda." She smiled, "Well anyway, goodnight little sister." she said and bent down and hugged me, then turned and walked into her room. I smiled and stood there for a few minutes. Mel thought of me as a sister, I smiled and basically ran into my room, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Though today was one of the best days of my life, I have two amazing sisters, Wanda and Mel Stryder and the most amazing best friend in the world, Jamie Stryder. Though, why do I feel weird when I call Jamie that? Like best friend isn't the right thing to call him?


	9. Traveling

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I just edited **everything **for you guys. So if you want you can go back and reread them, it's up to you. ;p oh and by the way...

_BlueSkies13: _lol! I want them to also! But I'm going to do something that'll make you crazy!

_BellaEdwardLuv4ever:_ omg that made me laugh so much.

* * *

"-Ake up, Skye! Skye, WAKE UP!" I rolled over and saw a young women through my groggy vision, Heidi came into my room this morning to wake me up for the raid. I smiled gently, today was the day we left and I'm so excited.

"Five more minutes," I playfully whined in a fake sleepy voice.

"Skye! I swear, wake up!" Heidi laughed and smacked my arm, she knew I was kidding. I laughed and got up with her help off the bed and stretched "So grab anything you want to take with you and then meet in the cafeteria. We eat, goodbyes, then we leave." Heidi said with a smile, she held out her arms and I smiled. I leaned in and gave her a tight hug.

"Alright, I'll meet you there, save me a seat will ya!" I said as we parted and she left my room. I sighed and looked around my room, my eyes rested on my drawstring bag that I've had as long as I can remember. I was torn. There was a part of me that wanted to take it with me so badly, then the other part was saying 'no, that's your past, this is your new beginning.' It was like having the devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other, pleading their cases for why you should pick their side. I gave a small smile, I already knew what I had to do. I walked over to my bag and pulled it open, removing only one item and slipping it into my pocket, leaving the rest as I turned and left the room.

I ran into Andy in the hallway, he seemed kinda down, Paige wasn't coming on the raid and he and her were together. We walked to the cafeteria and I tried my best to cheer him up, though what really worked was when we walked into the room and Paige threw herself onto him. I smiled at him and then left the two by themselves, mentally wishing them both the least amount of heartache possible.

I saw Heidi waving me over to her, I smiled and jogged over to her and sat down. She was kind enough to get my plate as well, we sat and ate and were joined by Doc and Jeb, both of whom weren't going. They were there to say their goodbyes.

"Skye, so I heard about all your victims, you left some nasty bruises on Brandt and that dough wasn't to kind to Ian either," Doc laughed, Jeb joined in with a chuckle. My face was full of surprise and I felt horribly guilty. I hadn't known that I had done that.

"Oh my gosh, I did? Oh, I feel so bad, I didn't mean to! I mean, it just happened, it's their fault! They shouldn't sneak up on me like that." I said frantically trying to justify myself, Doc's grin just grew wider and Jeb snickered.

"Your right, they shouldn't have been as stupid as to do that to _you_." He said, Heidi's face had a huge smirk, Jeb just winked at me and I felt my face grow warm. I had my arms folded on the table in front of me, and I dropped my head into them. I heard the three around me laugh lightly, then a male clear his throat.

"Well, as you know, that some of us are going on the raid," Jared's voice spoke, "And it's unfortunately time to bid us goodbye for now and wish us luck." he said with an all business tone. I picked my head up and stood up in unison with everyone in the room. I got much more goodbyes then I thought I would have, even from Sunny, who's together with my latest 'victim', as Doc likes to put it. Sunny smiled at me and reached up to hug me.

"Be safe, keep Kyle in check for me." I laughed lightly and hugged her back.

"Alright Sunny," I found it funny that such a small person could have such a big influence on Kyle, I've seen the way he looks at her. And I think he might be in love.

"Even though we may not be close. I've always wanted to tell you that you are a very pretty person." she smiled with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. As she stroked my hair I blushed gently and nodded.

"Thank you Sunny." I smiled lightly, she was really kind. I should talk to her more when I get back.

The raiders headed for the truck, only a few were able to sit in the front and the ones who could drive. In scattered groups in the cafeteria, some were still saying goodbye. I smiled to myself after everyone said goodbye to me, surprisingly, the young boys were awake and when I turned to leave, the two little boys crashed into my knees and wrapped their little arms around my legs tightly.

"Skye! Do you have to go?" Isaiah asked sadly. I sighed and patted the tops of their heads.

"Yeah. Please stay!" Freedom asked looking up at me with sad, hazel-brown eyes. Lucian apparently just caught up with her sons and sighed.

"I'm sorry Skye, they really like you. Come on boys. She has to go with the others." Their mother said.

"No!" they said at the same time and nestled their faces into my legs. I sighed and tried to bend down, they held onto me tighter. Though when the young children realized I wasn't leaving, they let me bend down and be level with them.

"Now boys, you like the way you live right?" I asked kindly, my palms on one cheek of both Freedom and his older brother Isaiah. The two nodded "So I have to go so that you can continue to live this way and I'll be back before you know it." I finished with a smile Isaiah and Freedom nodded I sighed as Freedom sniffled and the two buried their faces into my hair and I wrapped my arms around them, savoring the tight embrace. After a few moments of the hug, I let go pf the children and smiled at Lucian, she was beaming at me with proud eyes. She leaned over and embraced me tightly.

"Be safe darling." She whispered as we parted.

As I was leaving the room, I looked over my shoulder and yell "Bye everyone! Wish us luck!" I smiled widely as everyone in the room waved back , my eyes were dancing, were glowing.

"Bye Skye!" Many said back, I laughed to myself, then turned around and walked down the dark tunnel. As I made the twists and turns to the truck, I began to wonder where Jamie was, I saw Wanda and Mel, though I didn't get the chance to talk with them. Though I haven't seen Jamie since the day before. I heard the commotion of the raiders getting ready, I entered the large room with a open back that lead to a large wooded area, it was manmade, well Jeb-made. I was marveling at he room and wasn't paying attention and I walked right into someone's back. I wasn't ready for it and I lost my balance fell onto the ground with a laugh. I looked up to see the familiar face that I was looking for.

"Geez Skye, are you daydreaming again?" Jamie asked with a chuckle, I smiled widely, I was glad to see Jamie.

"Ya I think so." I laughed too, Jamie held his hand out to help me up. I smiled and took it, when our hands clasped and he pulled me up, I felt little prickles in my hand and up my arm, '_I didn't lean on it wrong that it would fall asleep right?' _I thought silently to myself. Jamie and I chatted until all the raiders were assembled, that's when Jared arranged everyone; Mel, Ian, Wanda, Jared and Kyle got to ride in the front of the truck and the smaller truck. Andy, Jamie and I were in the back of the smaller truck and the rest of them were in the back of the big truck with lamps to see. I felt bad I wasn't with Heidi, she's my good friend. Though I was glad I was with Mel, Jamie and Jared.

"Now get to where you need to be, we have a long drive ahead of us." Jared said and everyone dispersed. Jamie and I grabbed sleeping bags from a large pile and walked over to the small truck with Andy, Jared, Mel and Kyle with us. Jared walked over briskly and opened the back for us, the three of us hopped into the back and the other three got into the front. Jared started the engine and began to drive as Jamie, Andy and I got situated, we were all scrambling for spots, nobody likes the middle. Though I somehow ended up in the middle of the two boys who innocently smiled at me when I sent them both a look. I just laughed it off, I'm fine with anything.

Everyone in the truck was silent. As we emerged from the safety of the caves and in the wooded area, then edged onto the empty highway in the daylight. I felt my hand clench onto someone's arm, I looked and saw that it was Jamie's. I let go quickly though his hand patted mine and squeezed it comfortingly.

It was tense, being out in the open again. It made me much more aware of everything, at times, I even found myself telling Jared to slow down as a car approached on the other side of the road. At one time, there was a long line of cars on the sunlight highway in the desert, I felt myself trembling, just out of nerves when I felt two heavy arms on the middle of my back. I looked at Andy who smile and ruffled my hair with his other hand, then to Jamie who was looking the other way, though I felt his arm gently rub my back for a second. It felt nice, to have them there for me, it made me feel much more secure.

It was becoming dusk, Mel adjusted one of the A.C. vents and it blasted right into my face, my eyes burned and began to water slightly. I had to look down to get it out of my face. I forgot what air-conditioning felt like, it was a little too cold for me but I didn't complain, it was their truck. I was thankful when Andy whispered to Mel to move it. We passed the time talking about nothing really, played a couple of games though the atmosphere was tense, they said they normally never travel by day, but we have a long distance to cover.

We actually made good distance by nightfall. Jared sighed and held Mel's hand,.

"Alright guys, we made great distance that we have less then a days more travel till we reach Holdenville. So we are going to stop, and leave you two," he nodded at Jamie and I with a smirk, "and Heidi will be joining you. And Andy, you will be coming with us." Jared finished with a sigh, everyone was tired. I sighed heavily, resting my cheek on my chin, Jared reached over and rustled my hair. I looked up at him with a puzzled expression. Why do they all do that? Jared chuckled and grinned.

"Thanks Skye, I needed that." he chuckled. Jared pulled into a motel, the three in the front climbed out and Andy went out the back.

"See ya later kiddos." He laughed and hopped out.

"At least I'm not the only 'kiddo' anymore here. Aren't you younger then me anyway?" Jamie asked with a grin as he nudged me.

"Hey! Only by I few weeks," I said with a fake frown at his teasing then laughed. The others figured out who was staying in the motel. Though people from the big truck got beds for being in the dark all day. They had even done small raids on the small towns that we went through, easy ones. I don't know where they hid the huge truck, but sure enough Heidi climbed in silently and got situated were Andy was, he left his sleeping bag, we need to cover up our whole body, so that was for our faces.

We debated for a while how to situate ourselves and we were constantly moving around to get comfortable until we finally decided that we'd put our heads so that they were in the middle in a sort of circle so that our faces were easily covered, it was Heidi's idea.

"I know guys, it's going to be awkward, but it's better that then getting found." Heidi whispered then sighed, she laid down first, I sighed as well, I was so tired I almost forgot how much anxiety can take out of you since I've been living in the caves. I glanced at Jamie and he sighed as well, I put my hand down so that I could lay down and accidentally placed it over Jamie's warm hand. I stared at my hand over his and after a moment of realization, at the same time we both quickly took our hands back.

"Sorry!" We whispered at the same time. I felt my face and neck get warm, I quickly laid down so that my face could get covered, I heard Jamie lay down as well. Heidi flicked the bag up and over our faces and I fell asleep instantly before the bag even brushed my face.

* * *

What'd you think? Let me know ;p


	10. Prepare

Strangely, when I woke up, it was getting dark outside, it was already dusk of the next day. The truck was moving, I could see the scenery moving in the darkening light. My head had ended up on Heidi's stomach somehow and Jamie's legs were laying across mind, they were both still asleep. The sleeping bag that was over our faces was now in a bundle next to my arm. I picked my head up slowly as to not disturb Heidi to see Kyle driving, I rubbed my eyes and sat up, trying not to jostle Jamie's legs and stretched.

"Well good morning sunshine," Kyle said teasingly, Ian and Wanda were sort of asleep on each other's shoulders. It was a cute sight to see, it's a miracle that they were able to find each other, just like Jared and Melanie. I love to hear both of .their stories. It's just like a book of heartbreak and unpredictable love and how it will always prevail.

"Top of the morning." I said jokingly back and relaxed, "How long have you been up?" I whispered as I rubbed my eyes.

Kyle shrugged "All day," he said simply, looking straight forward at the road, seeming to daydream. I sighed and patted his shoulder, he glanced back and I smiled gently, I knew what it was. He missed Sunny.

Just then my stomach growled loudly and for a few seconds, it was loud enough that Wanda stirred a little. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, though I felt a light blush on my cheeks and looked at Kyle, who was chuckling.

"Well Ms. Waking-Everyone-With-My-Annoying-Stomach, there's some food from the motel we brought back." Kyle said and pointed next to him, I leaned over the seat , again trying not to move Jamie, to see a few bagels, I grabbed one and took a bit. I only just realized that Kyle was unusually clean, no dirt caked on his face or arms, and the smell of bagels and motel soap filled the car, he must have showered.

"Thanks and I didn't wake anyone." I said after I swallowed my Egg-Everything, my favorite bagel. And as if on cue, everyone started to stir awake. Kyle showed me a satisfied grin and I just sent him an annoyed look.

"Mmmm… Skye, do you have food?" I heard the groggy voice of Jamie ask, I felt his legs move over mine as he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. I shot Kyle another look when he grinned and I smiled to myself, Jamie was so funny in the morning. Heidi started to move behind me, her head appeared next to my arm that was resting on the seats in the front.

"Ya, you never ending abyss, have a bagel." Kyle said and tossed a bagel at Jamie, it hit him square in the chest as Wanda and Ian straightened up and stretched out. "We're almost there so wake up sleeping beauties." Kyle said, for once, seriously.

* * *

Oooh, what will happen next! Only I know that! lol sorry for the short chapter.


	11. Family

We had about 20 minutes till we arrived in the town, the truck was being hidden somewhere non-conspicuous. If that was possible. The grogginess from waking up was instantly gone and tension filled the air. Everyone was silent, everyone was on high alert. It was dark now, I felt myself going into my mode right before I would go on a raid when I was alone. Except then I just had to worry for myself. Now I had people that I love and that I have and will protect at all costs. Even if that means dying, or worse, being caught. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that though.

We began to see lights of the town up ahead on the dark road, Kyle slowed down significantly so that he was doing the speed limit. We drove right into the town, there was hardly any activity, all the souls were asleep.

"Alright, now remember, there are going to be two raids going on at once. Ours and then Jared's. We are getting the medical supplies. Now from the raids I did yesterday, we almost got caught once. So be cautious, they maybe expecting us." Kyle briefed us on as we were pulling up behind a medical facility. Wanda hopped out first, she was going to distract the souls inside as we did the dirty business of stealing the heath supplies outside. When Wanda went through the automatic double doors in the front, we got to work. Kyle came around quickly and opened the back for Jamie and I, Heidi was loading. Kyle and Ian lead us over to the extra supplies area and started whispering off names of the supplies we need.

We were just about done loading, just a few more boxes when I heard the doors slid open in the front and Wanda thanking the souls inside. Everyone else heard it as well, Kyle threw his box inside and picked up Jamie and sort of plopped him inside. He motioned Ian and I to hurry up, Jamie and I made eye contact, both our eyes held worry for the other. Ian ran over and closed the back doors. I still had a small box in my arm, and looked at Ian with a look that said 'HELLO!' when he turned around. Ian didn't even stop to think about it and just grabbed me around the waist with one arm in the rice bag hold just as Wanda met us. I stayed calm with difficulty, I knew he was just doing this to get us out of here. Wanda got into the driver's seat and Ian got in with me in his arm, and got down onto the floor of the front. Wanda drove around the front and waved to the people in the health facility.

We were all breathing heavily, I still had my little box of Awake in my hands. When we were on the highway and out of the town, going to meet with the others was when we all started to stir.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to leave Skye, Ian," Heidi laughed half-heartedly, though I could hear the genuine worry in her voice. I smiled in the dark and got my way out of Ian's arm and sat in the middle of the front, I dropped the box into the back and smiled at Heidi with a reassuring wink.

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that fast," I joked lightly, everyone chuckled gently, welcoming the softer atmosphere. It only took another minutes drive to find the big truck in the shelter of a large wooded area. Jared's group was just about done loading when we pulled up. We all acted quickly and had our health supplies loaded into the back of the big truck. The ones who were supposed to get into the back of the large truck did, Heidi and Andy swapped spots again and Jared closed the door and hopped down into our little circle, I was walking toward it. Just when we heard tires crunching the dirt.

I was closest to were the sound came from and my back was to whoever it was. Doors opened and slammed shut with force, and there were multiple doors being slammed. I looked at Andy, Mel, Wanda, Ian, Jared and Jamie's faces all spread with shock at what they saw, it was then I heard a gun load and fear was etched onto my face, my body stiffened. I suddenly felt so far away from the others, I was a good 5 feet away, just enough to be most vulnerable, especially with my back to the Seekers. It felt like a dream, like so long ago when I thought Jamie was a Seeker.

"Don't move," a voice growled, it sounded terribly close. It sent shivers down my spine to feel a gun pointing at me. I looked at all my friends; scanning their faces. I made eye contact with Mel who tried to send me a reassuring look, though I didn't want her to get her hopes up, this is a tight situation. '_Sorry Melanie, but I doubt we're all getting out of this._' I silently told her. "Turn around and let me see your face, human." the voice spat, as if the word 'human' caused them physical pain to say, I knew he was talking to me.

I slowly turned around, my converses crunching the sand, my feet hardly moving from their planted spots. I'm thankful that my other friends were safe in the truck, that they can't get out and get hurt; but what about my friends outside? As I turned face-to-face with three Seekers, I suddenly felt very alone as a stared down the barrel of a gun pointing at my chest, like it was three on one. Only the one in front of me had a pistol; the other two were women, unarmed and pretty close to me. The armed Seeker was about 10 feet from me and a tall man. My brain quickly thought out a plan, using the adrenaline to it's advantage, and before the leader Seeker could utter another word. I took action.

I kicked the Seeker on my right square in the chest, she wobbled on her feet, coughing, some of her blond hair slipped out of it's ponytail. My hands then clapped her ears and she went down, out cold. I took no delay to punch the other in the stomach and upper-cutting her chin as she doubled over, knocking her to the ground, also knocked out. I headed for the male Seeker using large bounds to close the distance quickly. His gun was following me though that didn't shake me. I could feel he was about to shoot and end me, like I could feel the energy he was using to pull his finger, when I heard a broken cry.

"No!" It was Mel, the Seeker stopped looking at me and made eye contact with Melanie and then turned to Wanda's silver ringed eyes. A soul helping the humans. I froze.

"Traitor." Was all the man could say and he turned the gun to Wanda, that kicked me into hyper drive. I was in front of the tall Seeker in less then a second, his arms were high above my head, pointing the gun at my sister. I grabbed his forearms that clenched the gun and pulled down with all my might almost pulling him to the ground, just as he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot the ground behind me, I felt want pelt the back of my leg from the collision. With me still holding his arms, I kicked right on his 'sweet-spot', and he fell to his knees in front of me. I grabbed the hand with pistol and flipped it out of his grip and held the deadly weapon by the barrel with one hand. I glared down at the Seeker, right into his green eyes with the silver ring around the pupil.

"She's not a traitor, she's a savor. Get it right." I said simply and hit the man with the butt of the gun to where his neck meets his shoulder and he fell limp to the sandy floor, out like a light. There was a silence that filled the area, the adrenaline was still singing in my veins as I disassembled the gun into pieces and let it fall to my feet. I felt all the eyes on me, I slowly turned around to see all of their faces were completely shocked. If they weren't looking at me, they were looking at the three Seekers I just knocked out in just about two minutes.

"Jared, I think she's giving you a run for your money." Andy said with a smile and broke the silence. Everyone rushed over to me, though Wanda and Mel got there first. They threw their arms around my neck and they both started sobbing.

"Skye you're so stupid!" Mel cried and held me tighter, on the side she was holding. I felt her trembling slightly and I tried to steady her as the adrenaline slowly began to subside.

"You're a silly girl that saved our lives!" Wanda wept, I smiled and comforted them.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I said soothingly, the boys,, gave me tight hugs, then chatted to the others and tried to figure out what to do with the Seekers. As Ian hugged me he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." He sounded truly grateful, and I knew what he was thanking me for.

I smiled and gave him another squeeze "No need." I whispered back. Kyle though, he just walked over and ruffled my hair with a grin then walked over to the group to help with what to do. Jamie was last. I smiled up at Jamie, expecting and a little hoping for his praise or him to remark something from an old videogame. Though he didn't even give me a chance to look at his face, he was looking down; he just quickly buried his face into my shoulder, and hugged me tightly, my face was up against his chest. I could hear his racing heart.

"You're an idiot." He whispered simply, it was so soft, I had trouble hearing him. I sighed to myself, he was worried. Well now that I think of it, I defiantly would have too if it was Jamie, or anyone else for that matter, doing what I just did. I can't blame him, though I would rather it be me doing it. I don't want to lose anyone else. "…" Jamie whispered something softly, though I didn't catch it.

"What?" I asked him, Jamie then gave me a quick squeeze and shook his head softly as he straightened up and instantly looked the other way.

"Nothing," He said with his hand to his face. I sighed to myself, already knowing he won't budge, I could tell from his body language, though I could have sworn he said 'Never do that' then something else and 'again.'

In the end, we are bringing back all of the Seekers, since they saw us and let Doc work his magic. Though since there wasn't enough room for the Leader Seeker in the back of the storage truck, he had to actually fit into the back of the smaller van. Where some of the people I was closest with are going to be. Along with myself.

As we were getting ready to go, I was talking to Lily, Brandt and Aaron, telling them what happened, Ian then ushered them in "Come on, I want to go home," and closed the door. I turned and was heading toward the small truck when a stabbing pain shot through my right leg and I fell to my knees.

"Ah!" I gasped in pain and grabbed my hurt leg instinctively.

"Skye?" There was a gasp "Skye's bleeding!" Ian yelled and jumped down and ran over to where I was. It was a horrible pain, I heard other footsteps running over to me and alarmed voices and sharp gasps. "Give her space. Let me look at it." I nodded and had to stay on my knees, my leg was aching, specifically my calf. Jared and Andy were also examining my leg.

"It's from the bullet." Andy exclaimed, "The shrapnel."

"Why didn't we notice! The blood is _covering _your leg!" Mel gasped softly.

"Skye, I'm going to have to get out the metal. Wait, someone get some No Pain." Ian said, he was still holding my leg. I instantly pulled away.

"No." I said simply, sat down with my legs bent facing Andy, Jared and Ian, another shot of pain went through my leg though I tried not to let it show on my face. There was many disagreement comments after that, some people were kneeling around me, others standing. I didn't want to use up anything before it even gets back to everyone in the caves. '_I can handle this._' Though I partly knew I was lying to myself though I knew that the metal has to come out.

"What? No Skye, we need to get out the metal." Andy said, with a stern look on his face.

"Fine, but I'm not going to use anything. I can handle this, and that is for everyone back at the caves." I said, I was trying not to give anything away about my pain. Blood was dripping onto the ground. I heard someone stand up abruptly and I looked and saw Jamie, his dark eyes gave away his angry frustration as they glared down at me coldly. It was a shocking expression I've never seen before.

"Skye, are you kidding me? You've been living with us for more then a half a year and you still think your not a part of the community? Of our family?" He asked me with an angry tone, though he continued without an answer "You've earned your spot in this community and you just proved that once again by saving all of our lives. And I'm not about to let my… My best friend sit here, bleeding and in pain when there is something that can be done about it. Your too selfless that you don't see what you need, so shut up and do as we say." He finished his hands were gripping his shirt, his brown eyes were glowing with brilliant anger as they bore into my oceanic eyes. There was a silence that rang in the air when he was finished. I held Jamie's glare, unable to read anything but his anger, but why was he so mad? Because I was trying to be smart and conserve our resources, or because I am being too selfless and am not able to see my needs? Whatever it was, I sighed and broke the silence.

"Fine," I said and there was clapping and smiles in the group around me, and woots from the truck and the people inside banged on the sides I guess they were listening. I heard lot's of "You tell her Jamie!" Jared actually clapped Jamie on the shoulder. Jamie and I still held eye contact, he bent back down and knelt beside me. I wouldn't let him see, but his little speech filled me with joy, and I'm not quiet sure why.

Though now I see that I am gaining back what I lost. A family.

Jamie broke the standoff and looked at my leg and sighed to calm himself, he must have been really upset. I heard Ian whisper to Andy what he needed and he was back in a second with the supplies.

"Ian reall-" I was beginning, the other things were really not necessary, though was casually cut off.

"Skye I'm going to need you to lay back, someone help her." Ian said as he was preparing what he needed. I heard shuffling and I was about to refuse when a strong hand pulled my torso down. I looked up to see who it was and I made eye contact with Kyle O'Shea's bright blue eyes, he shot me a look that said 'Don't even try it.' I sighed, defeated and did as I was asked and leaned against Kyle.

"Here," Ian said and handed me the No Pain. I placed it on my tongue and let it dissolve. Then all the pain in my leg vanished. It felt wonderful, like there was, well, no pain. The people around me that I cared about seemed to be glowing, emitting their own life energy. Ian cleaned the blood off my leg and started on the various cuts from the bullet shrapnel, cleaned my cuts and sealed them shut. He used the Smooth as well so there was no scar. When it was all done, everyone stood up, Kyle helped me too my feet. My leg felt fine, like nothing happened and it looked that way too.

"Skye, you are a part of this family now, so don't try to believe otherwise," Ian said with a smile and ruffled my hair, and everyone agreed. We all dispersed into the trucks, Jamie, Andy and I crawled into the back of the small truck again, it felt tense with the Seekers unconscious body there, the Seeker that nearly shot Wanda. So the three of us squished close together on the other side of the truck, trying to get as far away from the very unpredictable soul that nearly killed my family. Everyone here is my family, and nobody hurts the people I love. So if it came down to it, I again would put my life on the line to save the humans and native souls I live with and love.

* * *

Lol ooh this stroy gets better! I'm addicted to it! lol and ash, your favorite is coming in soon. ;p You wanted fluff, I gave you guns. haha


	12. Additions

The three of us fell asleep quickly from exhaustion, Andy was laying by Jamie's and my feet, and Jamie ended up on the other side of me against the truck wall. Though I was to tired to care that I was closer to the Seeker, plus he was knocked out cold. I fell asleep and dreamed about my new family in the caves and here on the raid, about all the good times I've had with them so far. Having a new family, it sort of heals or at least lessens the pain of losing my own and we all have that in common. We've all lost people that we dearly love. Though now, we have all gained part of what was lost in the invasion. I also dreamed about what Jamie said about what was going to happen to the Seeker. How Doc was going to remove the souls inside without damaging the body and see if the human can come back. It gives me hope, gives me hope that the human race has a chance…

I stirred to a state where I was half-awake and half-asleep, I vaguely felt the front of my shirt tighten and I was pulled across the truck floor. I moaned slightly as my face scrapped the ground, my body was so stiff from sleep and my eyes were half-open though everything was blurry. I felt a hot breath on my face and I tried to blink away the blurriness with some results. My shirt tightened again, it was getting very uncomfortable.

"Hey, let go." I said in a raspy voice from sleepiness, I took my hands and grabbed the large hand that held the front of my shirt in a bunch and pulled on it weakly. It did nothing, I was too tired.

"You little human, I'll end you." A voice growled in a whisper. My eyes shot all the way open, though the sleepiness was still blurring my vision slightly, most of it was gone. I pulled on his hand, knowing I'd only hurt myself if I tried to punch him, and I tried to kick the man though it was no use. I saw his dark-outline, and a long arm reached back, hand in a fist ready to punch.

"No, let me go!" I said in my normal voice volume, though I could hear the alarm in it. Jared, Ian and Mel were in the motel, and I didn't want to wake any souls that were sleeping in there. My eyes were adjusted to the light and I could see the Seeker's face twisted with rage, it was not normal for a soul to hold that emotion. He wasn't normal.

That's when someone leaned over me from behind and I saw a fist come down onto the Seeker's face, right in the nose. There was a crack and I saw the Seeker's eyes roll back and his arm fall and his hand get limp, releasing my shirt. I instinctively pushed back away from the unconscious body and pushed into Andy, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and he hugged me softly, I hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered, I had felt so helpless moments ago.

Andy shook his head and rubbed my back "Don't thank me. There's no need." He said simple and gave me an extra squeeze, we then pulled apart and he ruffled my hair softly. "Go back to sleep, I'll stay up and watch this bag of bones." He said and probed the Seeker's leg with his shoe. Andy, Jamie and I had all gotten closer on this raid, because most of the time, we were all in the same truck. We had to cut the raid short because of the Seekers.

I sighed "Are you sure?" I asked, already feeling myself fall asleep while sitting up, I was so tired and Andy knew it, he nodded with a gentle smile.

"Night kiddo," I laid down and looked over to see Jamie sprawled out his face was turned the other way. I smiled gently and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at dusk to the sounds of voices. My eyes immediately shot open and I bolted upright, my head snapped in the direction of the voices to see it was Mel, Kyle and Wanda talking while Mel drove. Wanda was looking right at me with a soothing smile on her face, I was close enough for her to reach over and stroke my hair once then she nodded her head at the Seeker's body. My gaze found the Seeker, he was tied up with ropes and was completely out cold, there was dried blood on his mouth and bruises under his eyes, I guess from Andy's punch. I looked over at Andy, who was fast asleep, leaning against the truck side.

I smiled, feeling more secure with the man tied up, I scooted over so that I was leaning on the backs of the front seats. Wanda smiled, happy with this and began to stroke my hair and sometimes played with the ends which curled gently, she was in the middle of Mel and Kyle. "Good morning Skye." Wanda said with a happy smile as she scratched my head "We are actually almost back home. The truck crew did a few more raids during the night."

Kyle looked over his shoulder and nodded at me, I smiled softly back. Mel reached back and managed to pat me atop my head "They're all safe, don't worry." I could hear a smile in her voice. I looked over at Jamie to see him in a mess of sleeping bags, I chuckled to myself. The four of us talked softly as we made more distance, getting closer to home. My heart ached to be back, a smile appeared on my lips at the thought of calling the caves 'home'. Which they really were.

We were just getting ready to drive and go off road when both Andy and Jamie woke up. I smiled at Andy softly with a nod. He did the same, Jamie on the other hand had some trouble finding his way out of his sleeping bag knot. We saw him try to poke out but just find more sleeping bag, it was funny to hear what he was muttering as well. All of us laughed lightly as Jamie's head finally popped out from nowhere, his hair a mess. Jamie's brown hair was starting to grow out again, it lay softly over his forehead. And as if Jamie had read my thoughts, he smiled and pushed his hair back.

"Kyle, could you cut my hair again? I think I like the short look." Jamie asked with a hopeful look on his face, I smiled gently at his expression. Jamie always had a way of making me smile.

"Aw Jamie, grow you hair out! I miss your long hair." Wanda said with a fake sad face. I grinned at her, I have to say that I'm curious to see Jamie with long hair. Kyle nodded his head at the Seeker.

"Business first kid." He said, Mel sighed happily and I just realized that we were pulling into the caves.

"We're back!" she sang jokingly with a smile. I looked at her in the mirror and she caught my eyes, she winked one of her hazel eyes at me and I smiled, winking a glowing ocean at her. We pulled in and parked, Mel got out and came around to let us out the back out.

"Skye, blindfold him for me," Kyle said and tossed at bandana at me, I sighed as the black cloth fell into my lap softly. Why me? Though I took a deep breath and took the cloth into my hands and leaned over the limp Seeker's body. I slowly put the cloth over his closed eyes and tied a tight knot. I then turned and hopped out the back where Kyle was waiting. I didn't wait to see what he was doing with him, I walked over as the big truck pulled in and started to unload with the others. Soon everyone from the caves were down there with us. When the unloading was done. Everyone went off on their own.

I walked with Paige, Heidi and Andy. Andy was telling Paige about my 'heroic acts', as he put it, by 'saving them all'. When the story was finished, Paige actually let go of Andy, which wasn't normal for them after not seeing each other for a while, and attached herself to me. I had to stop walking because she was bending down and I didn't want her to fall over.

"Oh Skye! You are a blessing! Thank you!" She said, almost in tears. I sighed with a smile and assured her that it was no big deal. I got that a lot that day. I didn't see Wanda, Mel, Jared or Kyle for the rest of the day. Well night since the raiders were back, everyone stayed up. Sunny had also thrown herself onto me in the tunnel for thanks.

"Oh, I knew you'd keep your promise!" she sighed.

"I told you I'd keep him safe," I laughed lightly, Sunny was so adorable. Jeb also caught up to me at some point when I was in the wash room waiting for Heidi.

"Hey kiddo. I heard what you did to those Seekers. Great job at keeping' everyone safe." was all he said with a wink and rustled my hair gently, though I knew that that was a thank you. And it shocked me.

It wasn't until Mel came and got me when I was in the cafeteria with Trudy, Lily and Candy, who was actually brought back after a soul was removed from her body did I find out why I didn't see her and the others.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to steal Skye." Mel smiled casually, though I could tell there was something up, the others didn't catch it. They all smiled and bid my goodbye as the two of us left the large room. When we were in the safety of the dark tunnel I spoke.

"What's up that you need me for and where were you all day?" I asked casually in the dark. Mel hesitated as we walked, and after a few moments she spoke again.

"Doc thinks that since the Seekers have now been removed, that they would start to stir if they heard your voice since they only heard yours, or at least the macho man did." She said with a casual tone, I sighed heavily. I didn't know that they had done the removal already. I really don't want to be near those Seekers.

That was sort of unavoidable as that we were basically at the end of the hall that opened to the room with cots. And occupying three of them were the three Seeker's bodies. Doc looked up and smiled brightly.

"Skye, how are you?" He said and walked over and ruffled my hair, I smiled gently at him, though giving him a look that said 'I know what your up to.' Everyone, except Jamie, ruffles my hair, but mostly the guys do. I don't know why. "I'm sorry Skye, they aren't responding to us." He said with a heavy and exhausted sigh. He looked very tired, I wonder how long they have all been trying to get them to come back.

I smiled lightly at him "Don't worry Doc, I'll try my best." I said and walked over to one of the women and sat on a chair that happened to be there, she looked to be in her early 30's. "Uh, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, not able to look away from the women's peaceful face. I was trying to think of names that would go with her face.

"Just start talking to her, kindly. About names or things the human inside might be able to connect with." Doc said as he placed a occupied cyrotank on his desk. I nodded and sighed.

"Um, hey. I'm Skye. What's your name?" I asked awkwardly "Is it Jill, Sara, Karen, Lily, Jordan?" I said, getting more into it, though when I said the last name, I could have sworn I saw the women's nose twitch. Kyle and Mel were hovering over me, I sighed and ignored them. "Jordan? Is that your name? That's pretty." I went on, and I saw the women's fingers twitch, I don't know why but I took her hand into mine, hers was bigger then mine.

"No way." Mel said in awe as the women's eyes began to flutter.

"Jordan! Come on, you can do it! Come back!" I said with enthusiasm "Doc, come here!"

Just as Doc got to the little group, the Seeker's eyes flew open, with no silver ring. The women's grayish eyes darted around, when she made eye contact with me, I smiled gently at her.

"Hi, are you Jordan?" I asked softly, I could tell the women was frightened so I soothingly squeezed her hand. "I'm Skye."

"W-where am I?" The women stammered, her black hair trembled "You're that human!" she said and pulled her hand away, putting it over her stomach where I punched her. That's when Doc took over. I felt slightly guilty now.

"Hello, Jordan is it?" Doc asked soothingly, the women nodded "I'm Doc and that's Skye. She's a human just like you. She's also a friend. So is Kyle and Mel." He said and nodded towards the other two. I smiled and walked over to the other women as Doc worked with Jordan. I used the same technique as I did with Jordan with no luck.

"Jordan?" I asked softly after a few minutes of trying, I looked over at her with a kind smile, the women looked over Doc's shoulder at me "Do you know her name?" I asked gently and looked at the women next to me on the cot. Jordan nodded stiffly.

"She's Blind Song, she was a Bat, and he's Scorches The Flower from… The Fire World," she said pointing, she shivered when she said the man's name, I heard Wanda gasp lightly. I nodded with a smile in gratitude for the names.

"Thank you," I said and turned back to the women "Hi darling, Blind Song is going away so that you can come back and claim your body. What's your name? Is it Mary, Savannah, Kristen, Sally, Ann?" I felt the women's hand squeeze mine lightly and I grinned. Bingo. "Do you have a nickname? Your going to have to tell me Ann. Come on, come back. You can do it!" I said encouragingly as the women's eyes began to flutter as well and fly open. I soothed her and introduced myself, and Mel took over. Ann was much calmer then Jordan was when she came back.

"Great job Skye. What are you, a natural?" Mel grinned.

I smiled and shrugged "Maybe," I laughed and took a deep breath and made my way over to the male Seeker's body. I sat down in the chair that Wanda left so that she could help with the two women. I looked at the nasty bruise on the man's neck-shoulder meeting where I hit him with the gun.

"Hey Scorches The Flower isn't here anymore. You can come back now, do you recognize my voice? I know Scorches The Flower would. So what's your name? I'm Skye. Is your name Bob, Allen, Ben, Kevin, Jeremy, Henry?" I said and sighed, nothing "Ok, maybe is it Darrin, Sam, Tyler, George?" I sighed slightly as the man's lips quivered. His eyes began to flutter without needing my encouragement and flew open. He looked around and his eyes landed on me and his face seemed to twist with anger. "Hey!" I said kindly, though with alarm "I'm Skye, your George right?" I said, and leapt out of my seat and away from the man.

"Your that human," He growled and began to get up. Jared was walking over to the man to do I don't know but I stopped him.

"Wait, he's confused." I said simply "Yea I'm a human, but so are you. And there are many more humans. I'm your friend." I tried to tell him kindly, using all my patience.

"No! You're the human I don't like." The man, named George yelled and sat up.

"No George, I'm the human the soul, Scorches The Flower, didn't like! I've never met you before George the human," I yelled back at him, there was silence in the room. I didn't feel like getting attacked by this guy again, I had a long day. It finally seemed to hit him, the realization of his situation. My glare melted slowly into a soft smile, glad that he remembers, and Wanda walked over to help George. I apologized to the other two women about the upset and sighed, closing my eyes and looking down.

I felt Jared's hand pat me on the shoulder, I looked up at him with a small smile "Good job kid. You brought them all back, you just helped the human race," he smiled, I sighed happily. That makes me feel better.

"Thanks Jared."

I hadn't realized it, but I had been there for most of the day. From helping out the humans in remembering their life, to their grand tour, it felt like seconds to me. For some reason, Jeb didn't want to put anyone else with me into the room that I had. When I said I had room he simply said "Nah don't worry about it." He insisted that he'd find another place to put Ann and Jordan. I learned to let the man have his way. It was his house, his rules.

I sighed as I walked down the sleeping quarters hallway, I rubbed my eyes and was in front of my door in a few seconds. I pushed aside the quilt and collapsed onto my bed. It felt like heaven.

It seemed like time flew here in the caves. All the new humans were adjusting to the cave lifestyle well and everyone was still talking about what happened during the raid with me and the See- I mean with Jordan, Ann and George. Surprisingly, George was actually a very gentle man, sort of like my dad. And he continually apologized for what Scotches The Flower had done.

Jamie and I still have school, though the final test is coming up in the next few months. Jamie and I are both actually _studying_ for it. We usually hang in either the mess hall or in one of our rooms and review what we did that day. It actually helps, even though I know everything, I like helping Jamie out. And Jamie was actually letting his hair grow out, he decided to take Wanda's advice, he also wanted to make her happy. Even though I won't admit it to him, I think he looks good with longer hair too. He can pull off the short and long hair look. My hair was down to the bottom of my shoulder blades and curled gently at the end with it's natural shine back to it's chestnut color.

Though time seems to disappear into nothing in the caves, it had already been two months since the raid. Nothing besides the deporting of the souls took place which was cool to go and see. It was nice and calm around the caves, I had a feeling it wasn't going to last long. I was right. I was in the cafeteria talking with Jamie and Jordan during dinner when Brandt came running into the room.

"Hey Jeb! There is a group of about 5 humans hovering outside the caves. They're Nate's and they want to trade."

* * *

:D what's could happen next! Let's just say, things might get hairy. haha well let me know what your thinking. Your opinions matter to me!

And gosh I'm spoiling you guys like crazy! how many chapters have I updated since Monday? Well just an fyi, don't get used to it! ^_^

Paz ;p beautifulove182


	13. Strangers

_**alice19313068: **_Well I picture Andy as being 21 or 22. And no, he doesn't have romantic feelings for Skye. It's more like brotherly feelings for her I guess I could put it ;p

* * *

There were other communities of humans besides us. No one ever told me that. It was shocking. Jeb had agreed to let them in, though he was going to have a 'talk' with them about interrupting dinner, which would have been funny. Everyone got up at once and about the mob there was an excited chatter. Everyone wanted to go and meet these people. I was pushed around a bit, and I felt myself getting pushed away from Jamie and Jordan. A hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and I looked over and saw Jordan holding onto my shirt tightly with a slightly panicked look on her face. I smiled and took her wrist lightly, and I saw Jamie do the same with her other wrist.

"Don't worry Jordan, you're fine," I smiled, Jordan can get easily scared.

We were actually, almost in the front of the pack, I easily snaked through, leaving a path for Jordan and Jamie. Jordan actually reminds me of an aunt I had. Always caring, though very quiet. When we got to one of the fields was where Jeb, Brandt and the 5 other humans were. They were all men, 3 seemed to be in their 30's and the other 2 in their early 20's.

"Now, now folks. Calm down. These are Nate's boys and we are going to treat them with respect and as if they're one of our own. Got that?" Jeb said, he had his gun in his belt loop. Everyone nodded and agreed easily even without the gun. Jordan, Jamie and I ended up in the front of the group that crowded by the 5 humans.

"Now this is Kevin, Steve, Jeff, Brian and Sam." The men waved as their name was called, they smiled which was nice. The last one, Sam, seemed to be on the outside of their group and really didn't smile, just raised his hand when Jeb called road call. He was constantly scanning the room, and I had realized I was staring at his weird actions until his greenish-hazel eyes met mine. Something flashed behind his eyes, but I looked away quickly. There was something different about him that I just couldn't put my finger on it. It was strange

Jeb already made the sleeping arrangements, since they live far away, they were going to be staying a while. Nobody who had someone in their room complained. One was actually rooming with Jamie and Andy. I looked over at Jamie and he caught my eyes, I smiled and he chuckled, there was something in his eyes that said 'I just hope he doesn't snore'. I laughed at our little joke from my first day here.

There was a grand tour, Ann paid attention to this tour as well, she still didn't really know her way around. Then after that, they mingled with us in the cafeteria. Jamie and I went up to the guy staying with him, it was Jeff, one of the younger guys, black hair with dark eyes.

"Hey, I'm Skye." I said with a happy smile.

"Hey roomy, I'm Jamie." I looked over at him and chuckled.

"Hey man, I'm Jeff," and those two seemed to hit it off well. His full name is Jeff Hudson and he used to live in L.A. then was going away to college to a university in California when the invasion happened, he just turned 20.

"Hey Jeff, what's up with that other guy?" I asked after a while, it was bothering me. He seemed on the outskirts of his own group and every time I scanned the room. He was starring at me.

Jeff looked over and saw I was nodding toward Sam, Jeff shrugged "He's new to our community. Nate sent him to prove himself, he said that Kevin can decide whether he has or not. To tell you the truth, I don't really trust him." Jeff whispered, I was shocked, I felt my eyebrows rise, I looked over at Jamie who held the same expression.

"Why?" Jamie asked, surprised.

Jeff shook his head "I don't know, I just never got any good feeling from him. I just don't trust him." I shook my head as he spoke. I wonder what Sam's story was. I looked over and he was staring again, this time, I didn't look away. I tried to get anything I could from his expression, he wore a good mask and hide all his emotions. He sharply looked down at his feet, Sam was rooming with Kyle and George. I hope Sam will at least talk to George. George is a kind man.

Jamie and I talked to the other guys, but we mostly hung out with Jeff. Brain is 25 and used to live in Oregon, Steve is 36 with a wife back at his community and Kevin is 37 and the oldest out of the group of 5. When it came time to go to bed, we all walked there together. The two boys insisted on walking me to my room. They did that every night. And I asked them one night why.

"We are gentlemen, and that's what we do." Jeff said with a smile and he one arm hugged my shoulders as we walked.

As the days went on, mostly Kevin and Steve made the trading with Jeb since they were the oldest. I always saw Jordan, who is about 28 with Brain a lot. You'd see them in the cafeteria together, doing chores together. It was cute. Same with Ann and Kevin who are both the same age. It was cute to see Kevin let her walk into the room first or take a heavy box out of her hands. I believe I was seeing something wonderful bud before my eyes.

Everyday after lessons, Jamie and I would meet Jeff in the cafeteria and eat and I would look and find Sam staring at me. Sometimes I'd try to smile and wave at him, but it was just awkward. He would look away before he saw it.

"Skye, it's useless. He wouldn't even look at anyone back at our community, so it's a step for him to be even making eye contact." Jeff said around a mouth of food. I tried to hold in my laugh at his face but failed. Jamie swallowed his food and was about to take a drink of water.

"Then why's he starring at Skye every chance he gets?" Jamie said more then asked, there was something in his voice that I couldn't pin-point it, he seemed annoyed, Jeff just shrugged, though I caught him look at Jamie with a strange expression on his face. The two of them are good friends and pretty close, I am too with Jeff, it's just Jamie and him are closer. I was finished with my food and was chatting to the boys who were talking around mouthfuls of food.

When they were both done, Andy walked over and slapped him palm on the makeshift table that made the three of us jump and look at him.

"What's up Andy?" Jamie asked casually after recovering from the shock.

"Nothing, I say we play a 2 vs. 2 game. Jeff and I verse you and Skye." Andy said with an excited voice. I smiled and nodded and looked over to Jamie.

"This'll be easy Jamie. Come on, let's do it." I said and nudged him teasingly with my elbow.

"Easy? You haven't seen me play." Jeff said with a smile, though sounded defensive. I smiled and laughed.

"Fyi, I don't play like a girl." I threw back with a laugh.

"Come on, let's show these guys who's boss." Jamie said with a challenging tone. People around where we were sitting were getting excited to go. "Let's go, or do you want a chance to give up first?" The people around us all 'oooohed'ed. I had to control myself from laughing.

"Come on Andy, let's squish these bugs." Jeff said teasingly and boy-hugged Andy.

I smiled at Jamie and started to walk out of the room "Come on, or do we really even have to play? This was over before it even started." I laughed, I heard more oh's and I heard Paige laugh and mutter.

"Ouch!"

"Alright let's go!" Jeff said and came up to me and bent down, and picked my up, my torso laid on his back, his arms holding my legs. "Let's cut the chitchat and get down to business." I heard Jeff say. People gasped and I heard Kyle whoop encouragingly. My hair fell in my face, reaching to Jeff's waist.

"Jeff! Put me down, don't make me do something I'll feel bad about later!" I said as he started walking, I watched a lot of people follow. I heard Heidi and Paige giggling. Though there was a lot of remarks as we made our way to the game room.

"Jeff, I'd put her down." Ian

"Don't Jeff, this is priceless" I glared over at Ann. She smiled innocently, Kevin was chuckling next to her.

"Jeff, I don't think you heard the stories." Brandt. I glanced at Jamie, I couldn't tell what his expression was in the dark, but I could tell he was looking at Jeff and his hands were in knuckle-whitening fists. Strange.

"No, she won't do anything. Cause if she does, it won't be a fair game if I'm hurt right?" Jeff laughed. He turned around walking backwards and smiled at everyone and held my with one hand. I smiled as he gloated using the chance, I grabbed his waist and quickly pulled myself from his one arm and landed on my feet behind him and he bumped into me. "What?" Jeff exclaimed.

I smiled and motioned Jamie to hurry up "Come on Jamie!" I laughed "First team there gets ball first!" I said as Jamie was at my side in a second and the two of us took off down the rest of the tunnel to the game room. Leaving behind Jeff and everyone else to marvel in my escape.

* * *

ATTENTION ALL WHO READ THIS FANFICTION! I have a mission for you. ;p You see my real life bff is refusing to read The Host, thus refusing to read my fanfic. I need your help (because I'm not updating till she reads the whole book, sorry) DO WHAT YOU CAN TO MAKE xQuilsImprintx READ THE HOST! but nicely of course! When I find out that you have succeed I will post 3 chapters of this fanfic and 1 on both my others! PLEASE HELP! You guys are awesome and let's active this together! ;p 3 You guys.

Paz beautifulove182 ;p


	14. Victory

JUST KIDDING! I can't do that to you guys but I did make a bargain with my bff (btw she changed her penname to xsecretchildx) The deal is that if she listens to The Host on a audio tape, I will read a book she wants me to and the sequel. See what I do for you guys! The ONLY reason why I didn't update was because I haven't gotten onto my computer lately, I was going to update anyway even if she didn't read the book. Well I love you guys and enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Jamie and I sprinted farther down the tunnel to the game room. I glanced over at Jamie as we ran to beat Andy and Jeff, his long hair threw his face in a shadow, so I couldn't read his face. I smiled though and elbowed his arm as we kept in a steady run.

"They're making it too easy for us Jamie." I laughed as I breathed in the now sulfurous air. We were getting close. The only sound was the distant sound of the spring in the game room and our footfalls. Jamie scuffed a laugh as his longer hair bobbed on his head. I'm sort of glad that Jamie kept his hair long, it made him look like… a skater boy.

"Yeah, let's kick their ass'." He said with what I thought to be a competitive tone, though there was no grin on his face as usual when he gets competitive.

I jokingly gasped and nudged him with my arm "Jamie, that's a naughty word!" I teasingly scolded him. I was hoping that he would smile, though strangely, he didn't.

"I get Jeff," Jamie said simply as we made the last turn to the game room and jogged down into the dark room.

"I can handl-" I began casually.

"No, I got him." Jamie said, I heard him walk over and turn on one of the lanterns as it illuminated a little bit of the room. I looked over to the light and saw Jamie stand up from turning it on, his hands were in tight fists at his sides. Something's wrong.

I quickly jogged over to Jamie, he was at the edge of the light area, I took hold of one of his fisted hands in both of mine. Jamie stopped walking and looked down at me with a confused expression as his hand unclenched. I held onto his hand with both of mine and looked up at him. I could feel my eyes were swimming.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried voice, I didn't break contact with his bottomless chocolate eyes. There was only enough light for us to vaguely see each other. I'm so worried, Jamie has been acting a little strange lately. And I don't know why, but I want to help him. I blinked and looked down to quickly wipe away a single tear. I felt Jamie's hand fold over the two of mine. I felt the need to look up at Jamie's face, so I looked and saw a tender expression that seemed to mend all my worries.

"I'm fine Skye." He said in a soft voice and gently squeezed my hands, it sent odd prickles up my arms. I felt my face get strangely warm, and I saw a small grin curl on Jamie's lips. "I just want to beat these guys and show them that we're not what we appear to be." he said as a full blown smile broke over his face. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea! Let's show them!" I smiled and softly squeezed his hand and let go as I ran to the other side of the room and flipped on the two lamps. It was only a few minutes later that we heard a large amount of footsteps. Jamie and I were standing in the middle of the field, with triumphant grins on our faces. "Hey, about time you showed up! What? Was there traffic?" I teased them with a laugh as Jeff and Andy broke off from the group and jogged up to us.

Jeff and Andy stood in front of Jamie and I, we had a stare down as the others got situated. We heard some making bets with each other.

"I think Jeff and Andy got this, really? Against those two?" I heard Brain say.

"Well, you didn't see Skye play soccer. She's like a pro." I heard Jared say back.

"I say Andy's team."

"Jamie and Skye have it in the bag."

"GO SKYE AND JAMIE!" Someone yelled out, that broke our stare down with the other two as Jamie and I looked over at who shouted out and smiled at the two little boys, Isaiah and Freedom sitting in Wanda and Lucian's lap. That's when a laugh broke in around the group. Jeb walked up to the four of us, ball in hand with a grin.

"Well men, and lady. Let's have a clean game. Jamie and Skye get ball first," he said and placed the ball in the middle of our two teams. Jamie jogged back into the goal as well as Jeff did. Andy and I grinned at each other.

"You're going down Malone."

"See you in the winner's circle Turner."

"Go!" Jeb said and I grinned and kicked the ball back to Jamie, I skipped around Andy quickly and ran over wide to the net, I heard Jamie kick the ball and I jumped up and headed it down. I flipped it up into the air in front of me and kicked it into the wall for an easy goal.

"Point! 1-0 Skye's team!" Jeb said. I laughed and jogged back and up to Jamie, he smiled and high- fived me as we quickly switched spots and I was in goal. Andy was still playing, Jeff in goal. They tried to attempt what we had just done. Though when Andy kicked it back to Jeff, Jamie quickly shut them down by stealing the ball and blasting it past Jeff's arm, before he even got it. "Point! 2-0!"

I yelled in victory and jogged up to Jamie and he was laughing. "Nice!" I smiled and we high-fived.

"It's too easy." he laughed as he jogged into the goal and I ran up to the middle, to face Jeff. I laughed with a smile though glancing back at Jamie, he didn't seem to notice Jeff switch with Andy. Jeff had this look in his eye like he had it in the bag. I sized him up, with a wicked look in my eye, oh he is so wrong.

"Try and keep up, Hudson." I said competitively, and when I get competitive, I'm unstoppable. Jeff smile and cracked his neck.

"Ditto, small stuff." he said as Jeb tossed him the ball. I laughed at his little remark.

I placed a hand on my chest and teasingly acted hurt "Ow, I'm not sure if I'll recover from that one!" I patted my chest "That hurt." I said mockingly hurt then grinned. Jeff put the ball down and tried to get around me, though I quickly spun into his way. He grunted and tried to fake me out though I easily shut him down. Jeff continually tried to get around me when I sighed, bored and swiftly stole the ball from him and kicked it up toward the net, Jeff cussed under his breath. I smiled to myself as I heard Andy exclaim in shock as Jamie kicked it in for a goal.

"3-0 Jamie's team. Come on men, you gotta pick it up!" Jeb said though he winked over at me.

"When in _hell_ did _he_ get there?" Andy said in shock and out of breath, a laugh broke over the crowd, I smiled and looked over at all of the people I live with. I felt someone watching me, and not just my playing. I felt someone analyzing my every move. It was unnerving. Jamie brought me out of my daydream when he high-fived my waiting hand. I smiled and laughed, our plan that was never spoken worked. It was easy to play by Jamie's side. We played in perfect harmony, knowing what the other would do, before they did it.

Jamie wanted to stay in goal, so I stood face-to-face with an also out-of-breath Jeff. He huffed as he took the ball from Jeb. People on the side were cheering, others were encouraging. Jeff started dribbling the ball in place, and started drifting toward my right, I mirrored him a few feet.

"I'm going to get a point Malone. You just watch." Jeff said to me as he dribbled.

I shook my head and laughed. "Sure Hudson. I doubt you could do that with me on the field." I said with a grin. Jeff grinned as well, and that made me nervous for some reason. What is he thinking?

"Alright, if you put it that way." He said and randomly stopped and bent down. I was totally confused until I felt arms around my legs and a shoulder in my stomach as my feet left the ground.

"HEY! This is so cheating!" I yelled as Jeff started running. Everyone started laughing, some yelled in agreement with me as Jeff advanced onto the goal. "Jeff! Put me down you cheater!" I yelled and hit his back with my fists, not hard though. I grunted, aggravated and grabbed him around the waist and began to pull myself loose of his grip.

"No can do. I said I was going to get a point. And I keep my promises." He laughed as he kicked the ball, just as I managed to get myself out of Jeff's grip, he had given me a rough time. I heard the ball bounce off the wall and Jeff catch it.

"Point 3-1!"Kevin yelled, though I heard Ann shush him.

"Jeb that was so cheating! They shouldn't get a point." Jamie said, he was next to me now, Jeff was holding the ball, standing on the other side of me, chuckling. I nudged his arm with my elbow to silence him.

"Well, let's just give them the point." Jeb said then there was an outbreak in argument over the point. Jamie and I had joined in. "Hey! Hey!" Jeb yelled over everyone "My house."

"Your rules." Everyone finished in unison and Jamie and I groaned. Andy yelled in victory and Jeff ruffled my hair before he ran over there. I looked up at Jamie, there was a vicious look on his face as he stared at Jeff and Andy. We made eye contact and we both knew what to do and nodded. I jogged into the goal and got ready. Jeff and Jamie met in the middle and had a standoff.

"Next point wins." Jeb yelled and everyone nodded. Even though it wouldn't be technically true, you didn't go against Jeb for most things. I saw Lucian and the two boys go to get the food.

"You're dead Hudson." Jamie said in a husky voice. It was menacing to hear, it gave me chills. It sounded more then just a friendly soccer game remark.

"Good luck Stryder." I heard Jeff say, though why does that sound like more then just a challenge on the field? Jamie started with the ball and dribbled it around Jeff until he couldn't get around him. Jamie turned and I nodded at him so he flipped it up to me. I smiled and caught the ball in my hands and threw it up and when it came back down, I kicked it midair. The ball sore over Jeff and Jamie's heads and right into the corner of the marked goal. There was an astounded gasp as Andy, with a dropped jaw caught it as it fell.

Everyone cheered and Jamie ran up to me and high-fived me as the others who were cheering for us joined in.

"Yet again, Jamie and Skye's Jedi communication has not ceased to amaze me." Ian laughed and ruffled my hair and fist-pounded Jamie. Mel and Wanda both congratulated me and Jared ruffled my hair and gave me a one-armed hug.

"They so had it coming to them." Wanda laughed, her arm was casually resting on my shoulders.

"Yeah but what Jeff pulled was bullshit." Mel retorted with a slightly angry look at Jeff across the field who was being congratulated by a crowd of people as well.

"Eh, it didn't make a difference. Skye and Jamie still beat them." Jared said and took Mel into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her anger melted and she smiled softly into the kiss. Wanda and I smiled and turned the other way to give them a little privacy, we giggled gently. Just then Jeff and Andy made their way through the crowd to Jamie and I. I tensed and went into the crane kick position jokingly. Everyone around us laughed, I laughed as well and stood normally.

Jeff's smile reached his hazel-brown eyes, his dark hair was resting on his forehead. He held his hand out to me "Good game," he said, I sighed and took it and shook his hand. Andy was doing the same to Jamie. They switched and Andy smiled and hugged me tightly, I laughed and hugged him back. My head hardly reached his chest, he laughed and rested his chin on my head.

"Great game kiddo." He said with a tight squeeze, I smiled and hugged him back. Andy was a great guy, he was so much like my older brother Scotty. Still hugging Andy, I glanced at Jamie and Jeff, and it felt oddly tense over there. After that exchange, we all started to spread out, waiting for the granola bars. I was walking with Ann and Jordan when I scanned the room and saw Sam sitting by the entrance just watching everyone, and his eyes landed on me. I looked at Ann as she talked, just to look away from his dark eyes, they didn't look natural. They looked just black, no pupil, just a dark abyss.

"So Ann, how're you and Kevin hitting it off?" Jordan teased gently with a laugh. I laughed with her and saw Ann blush gently and cover her face, some of her blond hair falling into her face, though we could see the smile. Heidi ran over and joined us as well.

"Be quiet Jordan." she said through her hands and we all laughed. Normally, any of us would have said 'Shut up' and cursed, but Jordan, Ann, George and Candy were different. They were all still very kind and gentle, I guess it was because it was a soul habit and they all had once been a host.

"Well, how about you and Brian, Jordan?" Heidi asked and she elbowed Jordan's arm gently. Then it was Jordan's turn to blush. We all had a good laugh, though I couldn't shake the feeling that someone's eyes were following my every move. When Lucian and the boys came back with the food, Isaiah ran over to me and hugged my knees.

"Yeah! Skye and Jamie won!" He smiled, his little brown eyes danced. The boy's eyes reminded me of Jamie's and I involuntarily scanned the room until I found him with Freedom with a huge smile around his legs and I laughed. Jamie looked up at me with a grin, his face seemed to light up. To me, it seemed like Jamie was making the huge, dark room, a little brighter.

I went and got a bar and water bottle for myself and tossed some at people who had called out to me for them like Sunny, Aaron and Brandt. Some people stood and ate, others sat, I was one of the standing people. I was talking with Ian, Jared, Kevin and Steve.

"That was an awesome game, I didn't know that you were so good." Kevin exclaimed as he took a sip of water, I smiled and nodded.

"Good? She's a pro, just face it. She's better then your precious Jeff." Jared said when he swallowed his bar. I smiled, taking it to heart, Steve shook his head.

"Jeff is our best and one of the smartest. I thought it was genius when he carried Skye. Very strategic."

"Really? Cause I thought it was cheating." Ian said simply, I laughed and nodded. I wasn't paying attention, and neither were the men I was talking to, so nobody saw that someone was standing behind me until a strong hand fell onto my shoulder.

I went into survival mode and took fight over flight. I leapt back into the person, doing the last thing they'd expect. My idea did what I wanted so when I bumped into them, they were knocked off-balance. I took that to my advantage and grabbed the person's wrist. I knew I was strong enough so I bent down, pulling the person's arm down on my shoulder. They were leaning on my back now, so I pushed up with my legs and flipped them over me and they landed on their back in front of me. I leapt onto them and pinned them down with my knees and hands.

The person was coughing from landing on their back and I stared at the person I just sent airborne. "Brian? What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him, everyone was looking now, a lot of people were holding back laughter, Brian laughed though.

"Th-ey were ri-ght." He said in-between coughs "Kyle, Br-andt a-nd Jeff da-red me t-oo." He smiled as he coughed. I stood up and held my hand down to him. He took it and I pulled him up, a laughing Jordan walked over to him and hugged him.

"You're an idiot. I told you what she did to Flower Facing The Sun." she said with a laugh, that was the soul that had first been in her body. The Seeker I beat up. Brain laughed with a smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"It was a triple dog dare. You can't back out of that." He said after regaining himself. Everyone laughed lightly. I could tell that some of the humans here have lost some of their edge, lost some of their 'game'. And even though I've been living here for what seems like forever, I still have keen reflexes, still have my edge, and with people taking a liking to sneaking up on me has kept me on guard. Did Kyle learn _anything _when I slammed his head into that wall that one day? Thinking of Kyle, I glared over at him, Brandt and Jeff who smile and shrugged innocently. I sighed and behind them, I saw Sam stand, turn and leave quickly. And as he left, the feeling that someone was staring at me, analyzing me, faded.

* * *

Ooo! Suspicious! Any ideas what's going to happen?


	15. Detention

Hey! Omcheezits! I'm so sorry I've like abandoned you guys! D: Ima bad author! Haha I'm really sorry guys things have just been really hectic and I haven't been able to get on. I hope you guys are still out there and if you are I love you for still caring ^_^

**TeamAliceCullen: ** Oh trust me, she has a weakness. I don't want to say it but she does have weaknesses. Haha

ENJOY! ;p

* * *

Everyone talked to everyone, laughing about what just happened with Brian or about the game, all in all, it was a peaceful atmosphere. I was talking with Heidi. Sunny, Mel and Wanda with Freedom holding one of my legs.

"That was amazing Skye. How are you so good?" Sunny beamed excitedly. I smiled, her small frame and curly black hair all bounced with excitement.

"Well, I couldn't do it without Jamie." I said as I stroked the top of Freedom's head, he smiled up at me with light blue eyes. I couldn't help but smiled back at the small boy as he nestled his face into my leg.

"Yeah, you and Jamie are mind-boggling when you play on the field together. I'm interested in what would happen if you played _against_ each other." Mel grinned, Wanda laughed and nodded in agreement. I shrugged with a small smile, I wonder what would happen.

"Eh, Skye would probably kick his butt," Heidi giggled, her green eyes sparkled. I laughed and held my hand up for a high-five from her, she grinned and obliged happily as did the others.

"Aw Heidi. That hurts a man's pride." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I smiled and glanced over my shoulder and grinned at Jamie. His grin spread over his face and I couldn't help but laugh when Isaiah's little head popped out from behind Jamie's shoulder. "This little guy likes to hitch rides." Jamie laughed and messed up the boy's hair.

"Hey!" Isaiah laughed and held tightly onto Jamie's neck to stay on his back. Everyone chuckled gently though we ceased talking when someone loudly cleared their voice.

"I'm sure we all have places to be, and things to do. Stuff doesn't get itself done around here." Jeb said, everyone groaned.

"Aw, Jeb!" Everyone mumbled in unison.

"Stop moppin' and get to it!" he said, I chuckled under my breath. Everyone started to walk out, I walked with the ones I had just been talking to. We were talking about when we could play another game soon. We were out of the game room and the air was beginning to taste less sulfurous.

"Hey Skye! Hey Jamie wait up!" I heard a male voice call from behind, my group was already turning into a dark tunnel, Jeb had stuck Mel with the lantern so I could see all of my friends faces. I glanced over my shoulder so did Jamie and saw Jeff running up to us. He was smiling brightly and waved at us.

"Oh joy, look who it is." Jamie muttered under his breath. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knitted together. Those two have been acting weird. They used to be tight, but the past few days, the atmosphere around them has been tense and uncomfortable. I don't like it.

"What is up with the two of you?" I asked Jamie as Jeff got closer. Jamie was still looking at Jeff with a strange look in his eyes. Isaiah seemed to know something was up and climbed down from Jamie's back, he quickly helped him down, the little boy took his little brother's hand and began to walk. Freedom and his brother smiled and waved to me as they walked away with our group of Heidi, Mel, Sunny and Wanda. I saw Mel hand the lantern to Heidi and was looking at the scene silently.

"It's nothing." he said and looked away from Jeff as he caught up with us, so we started to walk again.

"Hey guys. Great game. I didn't know you were so good Skye." Jeff exclaimed with a chuckle. I was in the middle of the 2 boys. I could feel the uncomfortable vibe in the air between the two.

"I told you I don't play like a girl. And I couldn't be half as good without Jamie." I said and smiled up at Jamie, he was looking at me so I gave him a reassuring wink. Jamie's hair fell into his eyes though his hand covered his face as well. That's the only problem with Jamie growing out his brown hair, it covers his face sometimes and I can't see his expressions, I sighed and turned back to the man next to me who was smiling as if nothing has happened "Though you're a frickin' cheater Jeff." I said angrily and pointed at him.

Jeff laughed and held his arms up in surrender "Alright, I was a little desperate, I'll admit. And it's just so much fun to pick you up and seeing you freak out." I made a face at him and punched him medium soft in the chest. Jeff was a strong guy, he had a muscular body, and his very dark, brown hair almost appeared black. He had a handsome face and he had a fake, insertion scar at his hairline all the men do. And I don't let anyone see, but I almost shiver a little when I see it. Though I am so thankful that Jamie doesn't have one.

"You jerk!" I said jokingly. I glanced at Jamie and noticed one of his hands was balled into a tight fist again. Like he so badly wanted to punch something, his brilliant brown eyes were frozen solid and his jaw was clenched. He never had these… unpleasant expressions that much before, though it made him seem more, honest with himself. Then I came to realization.

"Crap! Jamie we're going to be late for Sharon!" I said and glanced at him with a slightly panicked look on my face, my internal clock was going mad and I had that feeling that I was late. He was looking back at me with the same expression. Jamie's hands unclenched and flew into his hair, pushing it out of his face.

"Crap! See ya! We gotta go!" Jamie said and waved at everyone behind us. He began to go into a slow jog.

"Come on!" I said and ran ahead, everyone behind us, including Jeff laughed as we ran along.

"Hurry up small stuff!" I heard Jeff call with a laugh. Both Jamie and I grunted and continued on in the dark caves. We ran in silence for a bit, just to make up some time.

"Crap, she's going to kill us." I said as we rounded the corner and sped down the tunnel.

"Ugh, I can already hear her. 'You guys were late for a SOCCER game? DENTENTION! '." Jamie mimicked Sharon. I laughed as we dashed into the room and sat down on the floor, we looked up at an upset looking Sharon. She paced the floor in front of us in silence for a few moments.

"Clean up after dinner." She pointed at Jamie, he slumped his shoulders as he sat and nodded.

"Go to bed early." She said and pointed at me, I also felt myself slump though I nodded. I hate going to bed early. It's an old habit of going to bed late. We were in that room all day. Only given a break when Doc surprisingly, came with lunch for three. Jamie and I ate in the far corner as Doc and Sharon talked and ate in the other. Doc told us that some of his instruments and medicines were missing from the hospital wing and he couldn't find them. It was quite odd when you think about it, who here would want, need or even steal in the first place, that stuff? When we left in the late afternoon, I sighed heavily.

"Ew, I have to go to bed early." I said and sighed again, stretching after a long lecture on WWII. Jamie laughed and stretched next to me.

"Oh stop complaining, I'd love to got to bed early rather then clean up duty." he said and made a face. I laughed and nodded.

"Good point," I said with a smile "I think I'm going to go take a bath before dinner. It shouldn't be served till later right?" I asked as I walked with my arms behind my head.

"Yeah I think so. Lily, Candy and Lucian are making it, and they like to procrastinate," Jamie said as we turned the corner and entered the large eastern field.

"Who doesn't when they can." I smiled brightly and laughed with Jamie, he grinned widely, back to his normal, energetic self. We saw that everyone was done working now. Mel, Heidi and George waved at me to go to them.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner Jamie." I said with a smile and leaned over and hugged him tightly, Jamie wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled when I noticed that I now was a little bit taller then his shoulder.

"No! You're catching up to me!" He joked with another tight squeeze. I laughed and shook my head, I'd never be as tall as Jamie, I think this is as tall as I'm going to get. We parted and I walked over to the others.

"Well. Don't you guys look gorgeous?" I teased with much sarcasm in my voice, they were all caked in dirt and sweat. George smiled and stood up straight and he towered over me. His hair was graying and his sleeveless shirt showed off his now muscular arms, which were all dirty.

"Well then come and give Uncle George a hug!" He laughed and reached down to hug me. I laughed and leapt back, my chestnut hair flying in front of me. Everyone mostly calls him Uncle George because he acts so much like that kind uncle everyone used to have. Just like I did, but George is a much better person then my old uncle was.

"Ah, no! Not till you bathe!" I laughed, though Mel had just sneaked up behind me and gave me a big, dirty hug. Everyone in the room laughed with us, as Heidi smiled and made dirty handprints on my cheeks. We all laughed and got some clean clothes from our rooms, I had some semi-used clothes from the last raid. The thing is, it is Ian's flannel shirt, it didn't fit him so he gave it to me. I have no idea why though, and Mel's denim shorts. We also grabbed the stuff we needed and went to the wash room. We booked it there so that there wouldn't be a line, we raced there; I won with Mel a close second, Uncle George in last. The only people in front of us were Kyle, Jeff, Andy and Jared. Who were all caked in dirt as well.

"Hey guys!" Heidi smiled and waved, the men waved back. "How was the western fields?"

"Uh, corny?" Jeff smiled with a laugh. We all laughed and scolded him on his pun. No one knew who was in the bathe, but someone's shoes were at the entrance to the bathing room so someone had to be in there. So we waited.

"Hey guys, don't you think Skye looks a bit too clean?" Andy asked with a wicked grin. Jared smiled with a nod.

"Yea, having to go to school and all, not having to work," Jared said and smirked at me. I felt my eyes widen as the four filthy men took a step toward me. I heard Mel cheering them on, the others chuckling under their breath.

"Hey, no. Not funny guys." I said and took a step back, mirroring them. Kyle grinned and took another step "Kyle, don't you dare!" I said, warning him "I will break your nose if that's what it takes."

Kyle laughed "Oh I'm shaking in my boots." he said with a grin "Come on men." He said and they all rushed up to me, letting me have no way to escape and gave me one big, bear hug. Getting me all dirty.

"No! Ugh!" I said when they all let go, laughing. I glared at them all, especially Kyle as everyone laughed. I sighed and smiled as well, and laughing it off "You jerks." I laughed.

Just then, the atmosphere tensed up as the person from the wash room walked out. A clean, shirtless, man walked out and slipped on his shoes, his chest was covered in scars, and there was menacing muscles there and began walking toward the exit. It was Sam. He was staring at me again, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I tried to smile and wave, but he looked away and left the room. When he left, the happy atmosphere returned and everyone started to get clean, one at a time. I let everyone else go first since they were so much dirtier then I even after the muddy hug. Heidi, Mel and Jeff offered to stay and wait for me.

"No, you cheater! Scat!" Mel said and punched Jeff in the arm, though she grinned.

"Geez, I've been getting that a lot today." Jeff laughed and rubbed his arm. Heidi walked over and pushed him with a grin.

"You should, you deserve it." Heidi said and Mel and her went back to back with their arms crossed. I cracked up laughing and hopped in, making my hands into a gun.

"Jeb's Angels!" I laughed as Mel and Heidi laughed and copied me. Jeff chuckled, running his hand through his hair. I smiled and grabbed my things and headed for the wash room, slipping my shoes off before entering the dark room. I hopped into the cool water, fully clothed and began to use the soap bar to scrub my clothes viciously. When I was satisfied with them, I stripped them off and placed the now wet, clean clothes on the floor and began on my body. After a good scrubbing, I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo, my mouth watered at the scent. I miss strawberries. I followed up with some conditioner that was also strawberry scented.

I climbed out and slipped on my clothes, I hadn't realized I also grabbed a tank top that I had from when I first came. Ian's shirt sleeve kept falling down my shoulder since it was so big, but I walked out with my wet clothes and slipped on my converses. All my muscles still flexed whenever I moved, they never disappeared or weakened, which I was happy about. I held my hair back as I put my shoes on, that's when I heard wolf whistles.

"Damn! That's one gorgeous 16 year old!" I heard Heidi yell. I smiled and looked up as Mel clapped with a grin. I laughed and posed for them, putting my hand behind my head and popping my hip. The two women whistled and laughed. I smiled and looked at Jeff who looked stupefied, when he made eye contact with me, his eyes widened and he quickly looked the other way. We all started to walk to the cafeteria, we were all starving. I was standing next to Mel and Jeff.

"I got detention." I sighed and stuck out my tongue, the others all seemed to chuckle.

"What for?" Heidi asked with a smile in her voice.

"What'd you get?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.

"She didn't even say what for. But I have to go to bed early." I sighed, everyone knew that I simply couldn't go to bed early, even Jeff. So when I said that, there was a silence then the three burst into laughter.

"Really? Well we all know how that is going to work out!" Mel laughed and nudged me. She smiled at me and I glared at her as the others laughed as well.

"Good luck with that!" Heidi said through her laughs, they all actually had to stop walking because they were laughing so hard. I frowned at them, I didn't like that they were having so much fun with this.

"Sharon knows the best things to use as punishments!" Jeff chuckled, he had mostly regained himself. I sighed heavily and glared at him, I felt Ian's sleeve fall off of my shoulder again, exposing my skin. I tugged it up and turned my back on them and began walking to the cafeteria.

"Aw Skye, come on. You know it was funny." Mel said as they jogged to catch up with me. I sighed as she put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"It wasn't _that _funny." I said as we made the last turn to the cafeteria.

"Well, it really was." Heidi smiled and winked at me. I sighed and smirked slightly as the light from the room came into view and tonight's dinners aroma. "Oh joy. Soup."

That was everyone's reaction, we were back to having almost the basics. We ran out of our resources fast this time with the extra mouths to feed. I'm not saying that I don't mind going onto another raid, but still. When we entered the room, I saw that all the tables were full so were we forced to eat on the counters again, but personally, I like them better. I scanned the back counters and saw Jamie and Sunny waving to me. I smiled widely and waved back, Sunny held up a bowl of soup and Jamie pointed at me. I got the message, and so did the other three.

"Ha, Skye, looks like they got you dinner already." Heidi laughed.

"Lucky, she doesn't have to wait on the line then." Jeff sighed, I laughed and winked at all of them.

"I'll save you guys a spot." I laughed teasingly and slipped under Mel's arm and Jeff's hand as he went to ruffle my hair. "Ha!" I said and pointed as the three laughed. I still don't know what it is, but the men in the caves enjoy to pet me and ruffle my hair. I made my way over to Sunny and Jamie, who were sitting over by the ovens. I smiled and hopped up onto the makeshift counter in between the two with a smile, pulling my one leg up onto the counter letting the other dangle.

"Hey guys! Thanks for getting me some dinner." I smiled happily. Doc was leaning against the counter next to Sunny and Ian was sitting next to Jamie on the other side.

"Hey! No problem." Jamie smiled and handed me the soup, I smiled and began to drink it down. I didn't even stop to take a breath. I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I let out a happy breath when I was done, feeling the warm liquid flow down into my stomach, warming the rest of my body. Ian's shirt fell down my arm again and I laughed.

"God Ian, did you give me your biggest shirt or something? This thing is huge!" I laughed, not bothering to fix it, it was just going to slip off again. I looked past Jamie to Ian who was grinning.

"Nope, that's my smallest shirt. Your just really tiny." Ian laughed with a wink as Wanda came over and leaned against the counter next to him. She smiled and winked at me, looking me up and down and mouthed 'Dang!' I didn't think I looked that good. What's with these crazy women!

"Aw Skye!" Sunny cooed suddenly as she hopped off the counter and walked over to stand in front of me. She reached up and took some of my hair into her hands.

"What is it Sunny?" I asked in puzzlement, she just smiled and played with my hair. I laughed, bewildered and looked over at Jamie but he wasn't looking at my face. His face held an expression of what seemed to be awe, his deep brown eyes were gliding me up and down, then they rested on my hair where Sunny was playing with it and then his mouth curled into a sweet, little smile, his continence held an amazingly tender expression. I don't know why, but I felt my face get strangely hot and my heart give an odd pound.

"Jamie!" I said randomly.

Jamie's eyes snapped up to my face, his smile was gone. When our eyes met, I felt my face get even hotter that I had to cover my cheeks with my hands. Jamie's one hand went over his face for some reason and we both looked down at our feet. Sunny still playing with my hair.

"Ya?" He asked in a soft voice. I bit my lip, I don't know why I randomly called out to him. Though just in time, Jeff, Andy and Heidi walked over to save me. Sunny looked over to them as they called out to us and smiled brightly.

"Heidi, hasn't Skye's hair grown so long!" She exclaimed as Heidi made her way over to us. My hands were still on my cheeks, isn't it too warm over here? Heidi smiled and nodded, playing with my hair as well.

"Ooh and it's soft." She smiled and winked at me jokingly. I sighed with a smiled and looked over at Jeff and Andy. They walked over and leaned against the counter next to me. I fixated myself to sit Indian-style on the counter. Andy leaned on the counter and used my one leg as an arm-rest and smiled.

"Hey kiddo." He chuckled, his sandy hair fell into his eyes a bit. I laughed and ruffled his hair, I glanced over at Jeff. And too my surprise, he was doing just the same thing as Jamie. Though when his eyes caught mine, he didn't look away, but he smiled sweetly at me. I looked away quickly and scanned the room. Jeb was talking with Uncle George, Trudy and Candy. Kevin was with Ann, Jordan and Brian, and then there were scattered groups.

"Hey Jamie, what's your favorite color?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall and looked at him. Jamie looked over at me with a grin on his face, but he looked confused.

"Blue. Why?" He said with a gentle chuckle after a few moments of thought.

"Oh, just curious." I shrugged. Jamie nodded and looked out to the room, his eyes gliding along the people, then just eyes stopped and stared. I looked to see what he was looking at, but couldn't see.

"I don't like that Sam guy." He said, with a rough edge in his voice. I sighed and looked and sure enough, Sam was sitting alone. And looking right past Jamie at me. His black stare sent shivers up my spine.

"He's defiantly different, but I don't think either of us have a right to judge him without knowing him." I said then to my misery. I caught eyes with Sharon. She didn't even have to say anything, her eyes said it all. They basically said 'Go to bed… Now!' I sighed and looked at Jamie "I have to go to detention now." I said and frowned. He looked over at me and smiled, though it seemed slightly forced. He seemed to see something behind me that he didn't like.

"Well at least you don't have to clean up after everyone." He chuckled. I nodded with a bright smile. He was right, but I didn't want to leave. Jamie and I usually always have long talks till who knows when, Jeff joins us sometimes too though Sharon made that clear that we can't do that. At least not this night.

"Well I have to go to detention." I said a little louder and hopped off the counter. Sunny and Heidi both complained that they couldn't play with my hair anymore. I chuckled and turned around to see Jamie jumping down and walking over. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me for a hug, his chin on my shoulder. I hugged him back gently, I started to pull away but Jamie's arms tightened. It was strange, as Jamie hugged me I felt a tense vibe behind my back and after a few moments of the long hug he softly let go. Andy grinned at Jamie who tried to look innocent then turned back to me and hugged me tightly. Over the clamor in the mess hall only I could hear what Andy muttered in my ear.

"Do you know how important you are to some people?" Andy smiled and chuckled "I might have to beat them up if their looking at my little sister! Except let's hope you realize sooner better then later." He straightened up then and walked over to Paige before I could ask him what the hell he meant. I got all warm inside though, Andy thought of my as a little sister? Come to think of it, Andy is like an older brother to me. My moment of thought was interrupted by Heidi and Sunny giving me a group hug.

"Goodnight Skye. Hey should we go over and scold Sharon?" Heidi giggled to Sunny and let go. Sunny giggled in my ear.

"Yeah! I think we should, playing with Skye's hair is addicting. Can we play with it tomorrow?" She asked, I laughed and smiled. The two women turned and acted as if to go over and scold my teacher. I couldn't help but grin. It was funny. I turned to the last of in our group and gave a small smile to Jeff. He smiled and walked over to me, his bronze skin went perfectly with his black hair and hazel-green eyes. I have to admit that he is handsome. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, he's a little taller then Jamie she my head only reached the bottom of his jaw. I wrapped my arms around his torso and it felt different hugging Jeff. I heard him chuckle.

"Goodnight Skye." he said softly to me. I gave him a gentle squeeze and pulled away and looked him in the face.

"You try to pull what you did earlier and you'll find yourself in a very painful situation." I grinned threateningly.

"Maybe I'll take my chances. You're just too cute when you're mad." Jeff grinned, his hazel-green eyes light up as he smiled. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a laugh as I waved goodbye to everyone but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me, that something bad was going to happen.

I smiled as I left the cafeteria, I walked along the tunnels by myself and made my way to my bedroom. I couldn't help but to keep looking back behind me, I had the feeling that I was being followed. And one time by the fields I could have sworn I saw someone's foot. When I got to the sleep quarters, I walked faster to my bedroom. I pushed aside my quilt and laid on my bed. I took deep breaths and told myself that I had imagined it. And it worked, I managed to calm myself down I pushed my strawberry scented hair out of my face and didn't bother taking off my shoes.

I sighed and started to count the cracks in the wall. I didn't hear them until there was a sudden, but soft knock on my wall from the hallway.

* * *

DON DON DOOONNNNN! Haha


	16. Ambushed

I felt bad about leaving you guys for so long so I'm putting up 2 chapters ^_^ Please review this chapter! I REALLY REALLY REALLY want to know what you think. Not that this is a more important chapter it's just I'm curious. Hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

I was surprised that someone was here this early. There was a little bit of me that hoped it was maybe Jamie or someone to keep me company.

"Uh, who is it?" I asked, feeling a little awkward, I felt like I was talking to a wall. Though, surprisingly the person didn't answer, or wait for permission. The pulled back my quilt and walked in, and I was so shocked to see who it was. It was Sam. He looked menacingly tall and had dark hair and those black eyes. "Oh, hi Sam. I'm Skye, nice to meet you." I said awkwardly, though I smiled gently through the awkwardness. I stood up and stepped off my bed to walk up to him, I didn't get that close. Sam was about two heads taller then I and had to have at least 90 pounds on me.

Except, Sam didn't smile back. He was downright glaring at me, I felt the ice from his glare and felt myself take a step back but stand my ground. Now that is just flat out rude, he just walked in her without permission and didn't even say a word, is glaring at me for absolutely no reason and all I have been was try to be nice to him.

"You look so much like my daughter." He finally said in a deep, gravelly voice, not breaking his icy glare.

"Oh, that's… Nice?" I said, I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad, cause why would a father say that and be glaring at that person. Suddenly, I didn't even have time to analyze it, Sam had the front of my shirt in his fist and lifted my off my feet and into the air. My hands automatically went onto his to try and pry them off, but I had to be easily 5 feet off the ground.

"No, it's not. My daughter ran away with some boy. A boy I hated." He said and a wicked, sickening smile curled onto his lips. He pulled back his other arm and curled it into a fist and punched me right on my right ribs. I felt them crack and I gasped at the pain. "I hate her for defying me I told her not to go out with that guy and did so anyway. And that she loved him more then me, her own father. I hate you for loving so many people I hate and are happy with so many people around you who love you." He said and walked up to a wall and rammed my back into it. I gasped again, now that's just wrong. I pried at Sam's hands and pulled my leg back and kicked him right under the jaw.

"I didn't do anything!" I said as his head kicked back, he let go of me and I fell fast, though when I landed, I fell awkwardly on my foot. I was gasping and holding my ribs, I must have broken a few. This man wasn't making any sense! I crouched down, which was a horrible decision on my part. I look up only to see the bottom of Sam's shoe, as he kicked my head. My head knocked back and hit the wall hard, I was sent into a dazed, almost seeing stars. I felt my feet leave the ground again, though this time, Sam didn't give me a second chance to kick him and threw me against the opposite wall.

My back hit the wall and I slide down on my side. I groaned softly, I felt warm liquid in my hair and cursed under my breath. I won't last long if I'm bleeding from the head. I also tasted blood in my mouth, I wiped my lip and looked at my had to see the crimson liquid. I heard Sam chuckle evilly under his breath. I got up quickly, hopping on my good foot and shook my head, trying to clear it. Just in time, Sam took another step toward me. I hopped again to gain the momentum, then jumped in the air and spun, flinging my foot into his face, I hear the thud of my heel hitting his cheekbone, and landed as best I could on my weird foot.

Sam fell and cussed under his breath. I tried to get around him to my door, I needed help. Sam caught me at the wrong time and was taking advantage of it, I had my guard down. Though when I was about there, he grabbed my ankle and pulled so the I fell, hard onto my broken ribs. I gasped but took a deep, painful breath.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could as Sam cursed and dragged me away from the door. Please, please, please, let my voice has made it to the cafeteria. To someone. This made no sense, the man attacking me is crazy! And _he_ should be the one yelling for help, this is must be why he was always looking at me! To find me weakness!

"Shut the hell up." Sam grunted and bent down to lift me up again, except I grabbed his wrist. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his arm and twisted my body. I heard a snap and Sam cursed again though he took his foot and stomped on my shin, when there was another, sickening snap.

And I couldn't hold it in. I screamed again and curled to cradle my leg. Though Sam lifted my up with his other hand and covered my mouth with the broken one. He got his hands around my neck, I tried to kick him with my good leg but he was too far away. I felt the pressure of his hands on my neck, and I could feel it, I was dying. For some odd reason, this person wanted me died and was seemingly succeeding. I guess my voice just wasn't big enough. Though I still had hope, as I looked into Sam's crazed, black eyes, I still held hope that someone would save me.

I wasn't giving up, I was trying to pry his hands away, but I had no strength left with no more oxygen going into my body. I gave one last pull on his hands, and he chuckled evilly as my vision blurred. Except I saw someone burst through my quilt, with something in their hands and whack Sam right in the back of the head. I saw Sam's eye's roll back as his hands loosened and we both fell to the ground. I rolled over with a small whimper because of the collision and onto my hands and knees. I was coughing uncontrollable, gasping in the air and gasping in pain. It was very painful.

"Skye! Skye are you ok!" I heard a wonderful voice ask in desperate panic. I was gasping now, as I rolled onto my back, the person who saved my life was looming over me. And I burst into tears.

"Jamie!" I sobbed and closed my eyes, knowing that I was safe with Jamie with me. I shook with sobs, I felt a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Skye look at me, keep your eyes open." Jamie said in a panicked voice like he was scared of losing me. That if I closed my eyes that they would never open again. I was slightly fearful of the same fate so I opened my eyes with difficulty.

"I thought no one would come. Did you hear me yell?" I asked in painful gasps of air. I looked up at Jamie's brown eyes, they were full of concern and there was something else there as well. Sam's body began to stir, Jamie jumped up quickly and hit him with what I could see was a metal spatula, with a sickening thud, his body went limp again.

"Damn, stay down! Come on Skye, we have to get you some help." Jamie said and walked back over to me. He looked me up at and down though I don't think he could see well. It was dark.

"My leg's broken, and I hurt my foot." I gasped, and held my ribs. Jamie shook his head and seemed to… growl? "What are we going to do?" Though Jamie didn't speak, he silently slipped his arms under my legs and behind my back and lifted me up easily. He was careful of my leg as well and was already in the hallway and walking before I knew it. I gasped gently in shock and my arms automatically went around his neck to support myself. When I realized it, I looked at him and our eyes met, and I felt my face get warm and looked away and removed my arms. He didn't seem to need my help. I didn't realize how strong Jamie is.

We were walking with me in his arms. Jamie shifted me in his arms as gently as he could and I groaned gently. I had tried to stifle it and ignore everything but failed. I was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Skye." I heard Jamie say softly. I looked up to see Jamie looking straight ahead though I could see there was pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry I let that bastard do this to you." I felt Jamie's hands tighten slightly.

"Jamie, if it weren't for you. I would be dead." I said, my voice full of gratitude. I owe my life to him. We made it to the fields before we ran into people. There was a distressed looking Ann and Jordan and a just as stressed looking Jeb and Jared.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Jordan gasped and rushed over to walk next to Jamie and looked at me. I felt so drained I couldn't talk.

"Sam, that's what happened." Jamie said roughly and continued walking, the others gasped but joined us.

"Oh, Skye honey," Ann said in a desperate voice. I tried to look at her but I didn't want her to see my bleeding face, it was cut up from when Sam kicked me. I slumped my head against Jamie's chest. Just hearing his beating heart was comfort to me and his arms around me feel like I was totally safe, that nothing could hurt me. Not even Sam.

"Jamie, I can take her." Jared said as he looked from me to Jamie. I don't want to move because it would hurt. Please don-

"No. I got her." Jamie said simply. Jeb just looked so shocked, I don't think he knew what to make of the situation. A human attacking another human, it didn't make sense. We were basically at the hospital now, we could see the light from the room. And when we walked into the room, I heard Doc gasp and leap out of his chair as Jamie placed me down as gently as he could.

"What happened? Why in god's name is Skye like this?" Doc asking in a concerned voice, though I could hear an out-of-character hostility in it. I rolled my head over to look at the others. Ann and Jordan were sitting on the cot next to me, trying to help my somehow but failing.

"Sam did this to her." Jeb said, there was a furious glow in his old blue jean eyes.

"What? Why!" Doc asked as he walked over to me and began to examine me. Everyone shrugged, no one really knew why. Not even me. Everyone in the room then turned to look at me and gasped, apparently I look worse then I thought. "Jared, please get some No Pain for Skye." Doc said and looked at my injuries and winced when looking at my leg. I looked down and saw the horrible bruising and frowned, Jared walked over to a cabinet and began to search.

"It's broken." I gasped, I held my ribs and winced at the pain. I saw Jared turn to look at Doc.

"There's no, No Pain." I heard Jared say, there was a gasp and not only mine.

"What? You guys just went on a raid for some. How is there none?" Doc asked and walked over there quickly. I watched as I saw him search and his back stiffen. Jamie jogged over there as well and he gasped. Then he banged one of the doors.

"We have _nothing_? That bastard!" He muttered under his breath. I was shocked, at Jamie's sudden reaction and the situation. I groaned involuntarily, I so needed the No Pain right now. How could there be _none. _Jared stood, still strangely shell-shocked, in front of the cabinets. Doc walked back over stiffly and sat in a chair by my head.

"I'm sorry Skye." he said and looked my in the eyes, his looked so sad. Then his gaze caught my bloody hair, he stood and pulled back my hair to find the source of the bleeding. He reached over and grabbed some bandages and wrapped the cut. I winced but let him work. He sighed sadly and looked me in the eyes, I could see he was in pain too. "I'm sorry Skye, but I need to do something, I can't just sit here and look at you so broken like this. It's going to hurt. Is that alright?" He asked me, I could see he didn't want to hurt me. Doc is such a kind person. I whimpered as I breathed, balling my hand into a fist, my ribs were horribly hurting me.

"Doc. I trust you." I gasped, I wanted to cry because it hurt so much. I've never hurt so much, physically in my life. Please, just help me. I heard Ann and Jordan give a little sob, I felt so guilty that they had to see me like this and hear my desperate pleas to make the pain go away. I felt so childish, being so helpless, I should have been able to easily takedown Sam, why did I suddenly let my guard down? I felt a hand slip into mine, I looked down to see Jared. He gave me a small smile, though it wasn't happy.

"When it hurts, squeeze my hand as hard as you can. Ok?" he asked, he knew that I was in pain and that there was no more magic medicine to help me. I then felt another hand in my other, and looked and saw Jamie. He nodded with a strange look in his eyes, and Ann and Jordan put their hands on top of the others.

"Alright, here we go." Doc said, taking a deep breath and began to examine me, he probed my sides and I gasped and squeezed their hand's hard. And it helped a little. I still whimpered involuntarily, but it wasn't unbearable. He bandaged that up as well. He used special tape to pinch the skin of little cuts on my face together and on my lip. Doc sat down, we were all panting, especially me from my broken ribs. He looked at me, and then to the others one-by-one, then looked at my broken left leg and looked deep in thought, then seemed to come to a decision. "I need to bandage that leg. I can't just leave it like that."

I felt my eyes widen, I don't even want to think of the pain of that. I looked at Ann, Jordan, Jared and then lastly, Jamie. His brown eyes were blazing with something, he looked into my ocean eyes that I knew betrayed me and held so much pain there. I felt a light squeeze on my hand, and saw Jamie give a small smile, and I felt braver. I looked Doc right in the eyes.

"I'm ready." I said, Doc and I had a stare down, I'm guessing he was looking for any weakness in my armor. Though in the end he nodded and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two long, thin pieces of wood. I looked puzzled at him, what were they for? He wasn't going to hit me with one to knock me out right? Cause I will take him down if he tries, I already have a headache.

"It's too keep your bone and leg straight," Ann whispered in a pained voice, I looked over at her, her blonde hair was yet again, falling out of her ponytail. She tried to smile, though she didn't quite succeed.

"Alright Skye, I'm not going to lie to you. This will hurt, and I'm sorry." Doc said as he bent over my leg. "Jared, I'm going to need you to keep her leg straight and don't let it move." he said in an assertive voice, Jared nodded and looked back at me with an apologetic look as he let go, though Ann's hand took his place quickly. "And Jamie, I'm putting you in charge of keeping Skye calm, don't let her thrash about can you do that?" Doc asked when Jared took position over my leg. Jamie nodded and before letting go of my hand, gave it a little squeeze, then Jordan took his place. He knelt next to the cot by my head and sighed, resting his head by my shoulder, gazing at the bruises around my neck.

I heard him softly mutter under his breath "I'm sorry this happened." his voice held so much pain, that I wanted to throw my arms around him and comfort him, but we were about to go to hell and back.

"Alright everyone. Here we go Skye." Doc said, and the second he touch my broken leg, I wanted to scream. My body just wanted to cringe away from his hands but with the force of my will and Jared trying to gently keep my leg in place with Jamie's arms holding down my torso, that didn't happen. I squeezed Ann and Jordan's hands tightly and I felt tears well in my eyes as Doc was trying to straighten the bone. I looked at them work and my heart was pounding. I whimpered loudly, we could now hear, footsteps and distressed and angry voices down the tunnel.

"Skye, look at me." I heard Jamie say calmly. I forced my eyes onto him, and our eyes locked, chocolate brown into ocean blue. And it seemed Jamie was all I could see, he looked to calm as more tears rolled down my cheek and I continued to whimper. "Skye, your going to be fine." he said, and I believed him with every bit of me.

"Jamie," I said after another whimper and Doc muttering 'Almost done'.

"Yes?" He asked in the kindest voice. As I felt tape painfully being wrapped around the wood and my leg.

"How did you know I needed help?" I whimpered the question, though I felt my eyes drooping and my hands loosen their grip. Pain filled almost everything. People burst threw the entrance at that time, and there was so much going on at once.

"Skye! Keep your eyes open!" Jordan yelled though it sounded like she was under water as she shook my hand. Ann was shaking my side.

"Stay with us!" Ann sounded muffled. I tried to keep focus on Jamie's face he looked terrified. I know I could be dancing on a thin line of life and death but I know deep inside that I was going to wake up. The last thing I heard was Jamie saying "I don't know." and his face full of terror and a brilliant rage. I felt everything go limp and the lights seemed to have switched off in my head and everything went dark.


	17. Bittersweet

I first heard the muffled yelling and saw out of control scrambling blobs around the room and my cot. As I started to came around, the muffled yelling turned into voices and blobs focused into people. I blinked many times and I heard a soft voice next to my head on my left.

"Skye?" Trudy asked, I turned my head and looked at the salt-and-pepper haired women. She looked concerned but was one of the few calm people. Everyone was in such a state that nobody seemed to notice I was awake but Trudy. "Do you know who I am?" She asked softly. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jamie shift quickly and look at me.

"Of course I do, Trudy." I said with what I thought was a smile. She smiled and squeezed my hand. Trudy then stood up, not letting go of my hand and yelled.

"Doc, Skye's awake!" All the yelling and was making my head pound. Everyone seemed to quiet down and look at me, I caught a few faces. Lily looked panicked, George looked shocked, Wanda was crying, Andy looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Lacey looked scared. I looked at Jamie who was looking at me with worry and then there was that rage in his eyes. His arms circled around my stomach in a comforting hug, he seemed at a loss for words. It also seemed like the hug was for him as well, to know I was really there. Doc was suddenly by my side and looked at my face then to Trudy. She nodded and Doc's panicked look lessened.

"Why is everyone in here?" I said quietly taking sallow breaths to lessen the pain. I tried to stay completely still. "How long was I out?" I asked scanning the room, I couldn't see much past the circle of people around me though I could tell there were a lot of people in there.

"I don't know why everyone is in here." Doc said loudly so that people got the message that they shouldn't be there but they didn't listen to it. "And about 5 minutes." I noticed that some people were pushing through the crowd to get to my cot. Mel was holding Wanda's hand as they broke through the people and rushed over to me. Jamie slowly and carefully let go of my stomach but didn't move from his spot.

"Oh my… Skye are you okay?" Mel asked as she took my other hand, the two of them kneeling next to the cot. I started to nod but stopped from the sharp pain.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises." I tried to put on a bravado but I know Mel didn't buy it. I felt taps of wetness on my arm and looked up at Wanda's face and saw she was still crying.

"No Skye, you have a broken leg, a sprained ankle, three broken ribs, possible internal bleeding and many more injuries. You're anything but fine." Mel said firmly and held onto my hand tightly "And we have no idea how to treat these injuries and we have no medicine at all for you. This is the worst chase scenario." I sighed as Mel looked the other way and tried her best not to cry. Wanda on the other hand sobbed into my arm.

"You could have been killed." Wanda sobbed, her tiny arms wrapped around my arm. "You almost died."

"Hey, at least I'm still alive. Like I said before, you can't get rid of my that easily." I tried to smile with the tape holding the cut on my lip closed. I was mostly numb for the moment, so I wasn't in too much pain. I know that will pass soon though. Mel looked back at me and Wanda picked up her head, eyes red. They looked at my face and I smiled best I could.

"You're too brave for your own good." I heard a familiar voice and I grinned. The pain slowly coming back, bit by bit.

"Thanks Heidi." I said quietly, I heard a chair being pulled up next to Trudy and Heidi smoothed my hair that wasn't bloody. Paige then appeared at my feet, she looked so upset. She knelt by my good leg and patted it gently.

"Good to see you awake." she said softly with sincerity. I smiled and tried to hide the growing pain in my body. The people around the cot began to shift toward the foot of it in a blob, they heard it before I did. I heard grunting and cursing down the tunnel and suddenly the furious looking Kyle, Brian, Kevin, Jared and Geoffrey carried the unconscious Sam into the room and Jeff ran in behind them looking like he wanted to rip out Sam's throat. Everyone reacted to the unconscious man in the room. Heidi and Trudy's faces changed into protective expressions, they shifted so that they were hovering over me to attack if needed. Wanda turned as if to shield me but didn't let go of my arm as the men placed Sam on the cot farthest away from me. Some from the large group went to hover over Sam to overthrow him if he awoke and tried anything. Mel stood up quickly and looked like a mother tiger protecting her cub. Jamie shot up and stood between Sam and I. His body was tensed and ready for anything.

I involuntarily cringed into Heidi and Trudy using my good leg, pain shooting up my bad leg. Paige glared at Sam with such intensity. I heard myself whimper and I couldn't take my eyes off Sam, I was terrified of this man and yet, I pitied him. He was hurting and he was betrayed, he just didn't know how else to express it I guess. Doc flipped around and reluctantly walked over to Sam. The men who carried him were glaring down at him. Kevin looked at Doc and then shook his head.

"Doc, don't treat him. He does not deserve it." Kevin said flatly then continued to glare at the man. I was taking shallow breaths that turned into painful gasps. I still couldn't take my eyes off of the bruised face and I felt a pang of guilt.

"No." I said quietly above the whispering voices. Everything was silent and everyone looked at me except those around my cot and Sam's with the exception of Kevin and Doc. I had to rip my eyes off of Sam to look Doc and Kevin and the others in the eyes. "Treat him please. He's in pain." I said softly. The people looking at me were shocked and nobody moved. Only Jeff walked over to my cot and winced when he saw my damage.

"Skye, he deserves the pain. He maliciously attacked you, he has no right for treatment." Jeff said and bent down were Jamie had been, who was looking over his shoulder at me. Jeff softly put his hand on my cheek and looked me right in the eyes "He deserves what he gets for what he did to you." I was in so much pain because of that man but I don't care. I may be terrified of him but I have sympathy for him.

"His daughter betrayed him and he is confused, please treat him." I whispered but it was loud enough for even Ian on the other side of the room could hear me. The air was tense for a few moments until Kevin sighed and nodded at Doc then to me.

"If she wants him to. I can't deny the victim's wishes for her attacker." he sighed and tried to smiled at me but continued to glare at Sam. Doc nodded and began to treat his wrist and other injures, not many. Jeff looked back at me and sighed, I looked him in the eyes which began to water silently from the pain. A tear rolled onto Jeff's thumb and he rubbed it away gently and caught another. He muttered under his breath 'You're too good.'

As Doc just finished wrapping up the man's wrist, Sam began to come around. His eyes opened and they immediately found mine. I knew mine were filled with fear and pain as I met the black glare. I heard him growl and he began to move.

"Damn it!" he yelled with fury, people began to move toward him as he moved toward me, Jeff jumped up. Jamie jumped forward and punched Sam right in the nose then landed another right on his bruised cheek. Sam's eyes rolled back and blood began to flow out of his nose and he flopped back, unconscious. Everyone was silent while they stared at Jamie with open-mouthed shock. I felt my mouth drop open as I looked at Jamie.

"So what are we going to do about this worthless pile of skin?" Jared asked Jeb in a harsh tone. Jeb looked at Sam and thought for a long time. He turned his old-blue jean eyes on me as if asking what I wanted. I honestly didn't know what I wanted. Jeb sighed heavily "We'll have a meeting in the game room after we raid for more supplies for Skye. Jared, work your magic. We need to somehow find out how to fix broken bones. Kyle," Jeb nodded at Sam and Kyle seemed to get the message. With the help of Brian and Geoffrey, they tied Sam up with ropes and tied him to the bed. I took in a breath to sigh but pain shot through my chest and I whimpered loudly and my arm went around my ribs tenderly. Heidi began to stroke my hair softly.

Now that Sam was tied up, people began to relax and turned their attention to more urgent matters. What were they going to do about the supplies? To find out how to fix broken bones. Mel turned reluctantly from Sam and walked over to Doc along with Jeff. Jamie turn and started walking back to his spot next to my head, not taking his eyes off of Sam until he was next to me. I looked Jamie in the eyes and didn't look away. There was still that fury that was so strange in the usual happy and smiling Jamie but I like it. It showed me a whole new side of him. Jamie tried his best to smile at me and surprisingly, it made me concentrate less on the pain.

"Are you ok? You don't have to be scared, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he said and he placed his hand on my arm. Trudy had to excuse herself but she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Wanda was called by Jared and she lightly hugged my arm and gave me a weak smile before leaving.

"I'm ok. Thank you Jamie." I could hardly speak more then a whisper, I was already gasping painfully for air. I closed my eyes gently and tried not to think about the pain. I owe Jamie everything including my life. "You saved my life." I smiled at him gently. Jamie's hand went to his face and after a few moments he looked into my eyes, the fury gone just concern for me was there.

"We're even now. You saved mine, I saved yours. You have nothing to thank me for." He smiled and rubbed my arm gently. I smiled gently and winced against the pain. I heard a stuttered breath and I knew it was Heidi, I felt a tear fall onto my cheek that wasn't mine. I turned best I could trying not to whimper in pain, I couldn't move my broken leg at all because of the planks of wood. I looked up at Heidi's sad face and I winced at seeing her pain. Her dark green eyes were bloodshot.

"Heidi what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned whisper. Heidi shook her head and continued to stroke my hair and tried to smile.

"Nothing, your hair is still soft." she said and sighed "You may not know it but without you, the recent raid would have taken months. Except with your tactic many of us could raid at once without being noticed. When George, Jordan and Ann's souls attacked us, we would have all been captured or killed but thanks to you we were safe. And now after all you have done you are in a hospital bed injured to the extreme and we can't do anything for you. I can't do anything for you." she said as tears fell down her face. I sighed and reached out to her and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Heidi, I'm glad it was me instead of any of you. I am gladly embrace these injuries." I said quietly and looked her in the eyes and smiled gently. She looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because it's me and not you with them. That it's not any of you. Trust me Heidi, I'm ok." I said softly and squeezed her hand. She sighed and rubbed the front of my hand with her thumb and nodded. It's true that I'm glad it's me. I would hate having anyone but myself in this cot. It would have broken my heart if it was Mel, Lily, Jeff or anyone. Ian walked over to me and rubbed my good leg with a half-hearted grin.

"I think I can outrun you now." he said teasingly. I grinned and shook my head.

"Nah, I think I could still take you." I laughed then wrinkled my nose so I wouldn't whimper but I hugged my ribcage. Ian smiled and shook his head, amazed. There was much talk about what they were going to do. I caught some snippets of conversations, the meeting was going to be in the morning about Sam; which is only in a few hours. Wanda, Brandt, Jared, and Lily were going on a raid to get No Pain and the other necessities for my other injuries after the meeting. Wanda was going to try her best to pry the information on broken bone healing from the Healer and then try and steal it. I hope they are all ok and come back, it is already worrying me that they are going. People began to leave though not before coming up to me and talking for a little bit.

Andy walked over to me and sat next to Paige who hadn't moved and put his head in his hands. Paige rubbed his back with the arm she wasn't stroking my leg with. He knotted his hands in his sandy-blonde hair and sighed heavily.

"We should have never let him in." Andy muttered under his breath. I sighed and looked at Jamie who looked me in the eyes. He knew what I wanted and wrapped his arm gently around my back and helped me lean up and helped support myself. My back tingled and felt warm were Jamie was holding me up. I reached out and touched the top of Andy's head and he looked up at me with a defeated look. "I can't believe we let this happen when we all knew something was wrong with that… thing. I should have been able to protect you, we all should have." Andy said quietly, what he was saying reminded me of when I was beat up by a bully when I was 5 and Scotty was so upset. He said something along the same lines.

"No one saw it coming, not even me." I said in a hushed voice so I didn't need that much air, my body was throbbing. "There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent this. Thanks to Jamie though, I'm still alive. I think we should be happy I'm still breathing and that you guys aren't burying-"

"Don't say something like that." Jamie cut in. I glanced over at him slowly so my head didn't spin. I was already lightheaded. Jamie and I had a stare-down.

"It's true." I said.

"I know but please. Don't say something like that." he said and didn't look away "I hate the thought of losing you." he said. I felt my cheeks get warm while I looked down and Jamie looked the other way quickly. There was soft laughing coming from the group around us. Jamie and I looked at them with confusion.

"What?" Jamie asked Paige who shook her head gently and giggled.

"Oh nothing." she laughed. My eyebrows pinched together softly. I heard my name being spoken and I looked over to see who it was. It was Jeb, Mel and Jeff talking in a small group.

"Skye shouldn't stay alone." Jeff said. Mel nodded at Jeb.

"Someone should be with her at all times, for safety and in case she needs to get somewhere." Mel said and Jeb scratched his beard and nodded. "And I think we should keep Sam as far from her as possible. So someone is going to have to missing the me-"

"What are you saying Mel? I'm not missing the meeting." I said loud enough for her to hear me. I had to gasp for air, everyone turned to look at me then to Mel, Jeb and Jeff.

"You can't walk Skye, you have a broken leg and a sprained ankle." Kyle pointed out, he hadn't left yet.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, but I will crawl there if no one will help me." I said and everyone knew I was serious. I would do it. They say I'm a part of the community right, so that means my opinion is just as important and will be heard. There was silence in the room for a few moments.

"I'll take her." Jeff said and looked at me and I looked right back. I know I can trust Jeff but I know that they think I shouldn't be there at the meeting, that was obvious. He saw my doubt and smiled "I promise but I'm going to have to carry you." he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I sighed quietly, Jeff nodded and turned to Jeb "Should someone stay with her overnight? We could just put an extra mattress in her room and I could stay in there." I felt my eyes widen and I felt Jamie's arm tighten around my back, I didn't say anything but it was slightly painful. I was at a loss for words, I just looked at Jeb and he scratched his beard thoughtfully and nodded.

"For now." Jeb said and winked at Jeff, Jeb turned to me and sighed "Skye, would you like to go and rest. You can go back to your room if you don't want to be close to this man here." Jeb said, I felt myself nod. I just wanted some sleep.

"What?" Jamie exclaimed loudly and was looking straight at Jeff, shock and anger in his voice. Jeff turned his head to him and shrugged with a half-hearted apology it seemed. Jeff walked over to my cot and gently slipped his arm under where Jamie's was and above my knee and lifted me unexpected. I gasped in a mixture of shock and pain and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly in reaction. I looked at Jeff who's face was close to mine with a shocked expression, Jeff looked at my face and laughed. His hot breath hitting my face.

"What?" He laughed again, I unwrapped my arms from his neck quickly and sat there. Jeff was being very careful of my leg. I shook my head to clear it and stop the spinning.

"What are you doing? You can't just pick her up like that, you have to say something!" Jamie said in a still angry but worried tone. I looked down at him and sighed. Jeff laughed again and held me tightly to his body, I felt his hard chest against my side and strong arms around my body.

"She's fine, I'm not going to hurt her. I can carry her and you easily at the same time safely." Jeff said strongly and turned to leave, Jamie walked over next to Jeff.

"How can you be so sure?" Jamie challenged Jeff turned to face him. With me, he held his arms out so I was away from his body. I gasped, grasping my hands together and tried not to move and closed my eyes, I felt so exposed being suspended in midair. "Climb on." I heard Jeff say confidently. There was a long silence until I felt Jeff pull me back into his chest, I let out a sallow sigh and opened my eyes.

"Good, now that we have that arranged." Jeb said and rubbed his hands together "I have a raid to help organize." Jeb said and began to walk out, he stopped before he passed us and smiled at me. "Feel better hun'." I nodded slowly and Jeb left the room silently. Jeff looked at me and smiled.

"You want to get some rest right?" He asked kindly, his hazel-green eyes were sweet. I nodded gently and he began to walk out of the room with me in his arms. I heard footsteps and saw Jamie's figure appear by Jeff's side.

"I'm coming." He said in the complete darkness. I felt his hand touch my arm gently and I smiled in the darkness. I felt safe with them there. I was glad that it was me with these injuries and that I had to face Sam. Cause if it had been someone else, Sam would have met the same injuries and worse. The pain was bittersweet, being able to keep the ones I love safe and unhurt but yet I was in so much pain that every breath hurt. I sighed and leaned my head on Jeff's shoulder and fell asleep to the sound of his racing heartbeat.

* * *

You like? Si, no? Haha, I hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Confusion

I was floating between consciousness and sleep, I wanted to just slip into unconsciousness but there was a part of me that wanted to stay aware so I wasn't left out of the meeting. My head lied comfortably in the crease of Jeff's neck and shoulder. My hands were lying on my lap as Jeff and Jamie walked in silence toward the sleeping quarters. I listened to the rhythmic tapping of their footsteps and the beating of Jeff's heart and his deep breaths.

We only stopped once along the way at Jamie, Andy, and Jeff's room to get a mattress for Jeff. I heard the sheet being pushed aside and while Jeff waited for Jamie, he leaned against the wall. His arms tightened around me and I felt protected. Then we started walking again. It was a short amount of time to get to my room and I shifted in Jeff's hold and I opened my eyes gently. I looked at Jeff who was grinning and chuckled.

"Hey sleepy, we're almost there." Jeff said, I nodded and looked at Jamie who was holding a mattress, he smiled at me and rubbed my arm. He stepped into my room with the mattress then almost immediately stepped back into the hallway. "What Jamie?" Jeff asked.

"There is blood on the walls and on the floor. You can't make her stay in there." Jamie said and looked at me with soft eyes "Skye do you want to stay somewhere else?" He asked and looked at Jeff to silence him as he was about to speak. The two men looked at me and I thought through the sleepiness. To tell you the truth, I don't want to stay in there with my blood as a reminder of what happened.

"Yes please." I whispered to Jamie. He nodded and looked at Jeff "We can put her in our room. I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind moving." He said and threw the mattress into my room, I sighed and knew that Jamie was going to stay in my room with Andy. But I had Jeff so I wouldn't be alone. Jeff nodded and the two began to walk back to the blue bed sheet covered room. Jamie held the bed sheet back so that Jeff could walk in with me in his hold. Jeff walked over to Jamie's mattress and gently placed me on top of it. Jamie walked into the room and leaned against the wall next to the hole. Jeff pulled the sheet over my body gently and smiled softly at me.

"Go to sleep Skye. We'll just be in the hall." Jeff said and he rubbed my cheek gently with his hand. I nodded and I saw the muscles I never noticed on Jamie's arms tighten. He turned and left the room quickly, Jeff looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. He leaned in a gave me a quick peck on the cheek, I felt my mouth drop open and he quickly stood up and left the room. I shook my head and didn't believe what just happened but wrapped Jamie's sheet around my body so the chill on my skin would vanish.

"What the hell Hudson?" I heard Jamie said in an angry tone. I tried not to eavesdrop but my curiosity overruled my politeness. I closed my eyes and sighed shallowly and listened.

"What?" Jeff said in an innocent voice.

"You know exactly what I mean. What are you trying to pull?" Jamie asked, I tried to imagine what his face would look like to match his tone. His brown eyes would be solid with angry, brows pinched together. There was a pause. "With Skye…" his tone was softer. I started at the sound of my name.

"Oh, you mean taking care of her." Jeff said with a soft tone, why am I getting a weird feeling about this conversation.

"No Jeff I mean you caring about her." Jamie said shortly. My heart started pounding, '_Wait, what just happened.' _was all I could think. "You kno-"

"Do I see the green monster of jealousy, Stryder?" Jeff laughed, my heart was racing in my chest. There was a silence, it was so tense in the hall that I could feel the tension through the stone wall. "I'm not just going to sit around like you. She's all I've ever wanted." What?

"I'm not giving up."

"Good, you shouldn't and you better not but I'm telling you now that I'm not going to play clean." Jeff said, all the humor out of his voice. There was the sound of gritting sand under shoes. "What?"

"You better respect her. If she says-" Jamie's voice was more of a growl.

"I would never take advantage of a women, especially the one I'm…" Jeff stopped. "I would never disrespect Skye or her choice." There was another grinding sand sound. "You know it's going to come down to who she chooses right?" Wait I don't get it, what are they talking about. I'm still trying to process the first half of what they said.

"Yea I know. Though don't be surprised when it's not you." Jamie said, there was a strong sense of confidence in his voice that I hadn't heard before.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if it is." Jeff said with just as much confidence in his voice as Jamie had in his. I'm so confused right now, my head is spinning. There were footsteps down the hall that broke the tense atmosphere.

"Jamie! Could you please help make breakfast?" I heard someone whisper-yell, was it Andy? "Skye normal does it but since… you know."

"Yea, I'll meet you in the mess hall." I heard Jamie whisper-yell back. There were footsteps and the other person walked away. There was a long silence. "Are you really going to bring Skye? Cause she will get there somehow if you don't bring her."

"Of course I am. Plus it will give us more bonding time." I heard the smile in Jeff's voice. Alright I'm lost but I'm glad that Jamie is making sure I'm at the meeting, he knows how much it means to me. I heard an aggravated groan and resending footsteps. "See ya Stryder."

"Bye Hudson." Jamie said as his footsteps faded. I hadn't realized but my eyes were open the whole time and I was staring at the covered hole. A few moments later, Jeff pulled the bed sheet aside and walked in. He look at me and he looked shocked to see me awake. He walked over and sat next to the mattress. "So, you heard all that?" he asked gently. I looked into his green-hazel eyes and nodded. He sighed but there was a grin on his lips. "Well that makes my confession easier." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He laughed though his expression changed to a thoughtful one, he placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in until his face was inches from mine. I felt my heart starting to pound against my broken ribs that it was almost painful.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gently, not moving any closer or any farther away. Our eyes locked as he waited for my answer.

"You like me?" I asked in a whisper, my heart was still pounding in my chest at the closeness. Jeff didn't say anything but reached down and grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. I felt the pounding of his against my hand. Jeff is really warm. I felt my cheeks and the back of my neck get hot and I saw Jeff smile; he didn't have to say anything, I had only asked because it seemed so strange to me.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked in a whisper, I had a mini-heart attack; when anyone asks me a question like that I do. I nodded gently and held his gaze, his hand was still on my cheek and his other holding my palm to his chest; I felt his heart quicken under my hand. Jeff nodded and leaned in closer but he dipped his head and slid his hand to the back of my neck and lightly kissed my racing pulse. His lips softly slid up my neck and kissed my jaw line. My thoughts were a scattered mess, I couldn't concentrate on anything as so much was going through my head. "Does this feel good or bad?" he asked in a sweet voice. I tried to clear my thoughts but I couldn't think; I tried to answer the question in my head but nothing came.

"I-I don't know." I stammered as my heart was assaulting my broken ribs.

"If you don't like it, you can tell me to stop." Jeff said softly. It happened so quickly I didn't know what to make of it when Jeff had his other arm wrapped around my back and he lightly kissed the crease where my neck and shoulder met. And I don't know why, but I felt guilty and my thoughts kept falling back to Jamie. Why? I don't get it!

"Stop," I said softly, I heard Jeff sigh and felt his warm breath brush my neck. He let me go gently though situated himself next to me. I put my head into my hands and sighed. "I'm so confused."

"I understand Skye. You need time to think about it. I'm going to give you some space so I'm going to get us some breakfast." He stood up and I looked at him with suspicion. "Skye, I'm not going to leave you. I promised I'd take you and I honor all my promises. So relax." He said and left the room. I'm so confused, what just happened? Jeff likes me? But why does Jamie's face keep appearing in my head? God this is annoying; I just wish Mel or Wanda was here to try and explain what's going on in my head. I wish Scotty was here to explain to me what the hell is going on…

* * *

I wonder what will happen! Haha hey I have a quick question...

Jamie or Jeff?

;D


	19. Changing

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I've just been really stuck but I think I got things rolling now. OMG and guess what? My mom read The Host! So she is going to read my fanfiction ;p I'm so going to get her addicted. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know. Paz ;p Happy Turkey Day!

**

* * *

**

I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling of the room, I remember when I first woke up in the room and it had been so foreign to me. It's so familiar to me now. I looked up through the creaks in the ceiling, staring at a sliver of the moon that I could see. The meeting was happening at first light and I wanted to make sure I'm there. My mind was filled with so many other thoughts as well. What is going to happen to Sam? Are Wanda, Jared and everyone going to find out how to heal me? How do I feel about everything with Jeff? And that whole conversation Jeff and Jamie had; what's all that about?

I ran my hand threw my hair and winced when I grazed a tender part of skin, some of my hair was crusted with blood. I groaned as the throbbing in my head began, I gently collected my hair and made a loose and messy bun on my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture of Scotty and I, I gave a small smile not caring about the tug of the tape. I gently rubbed the picture with my thumb.

"I miss you Scotty Malone." I said to the picture version of my brother. "Why did you have to run away from home and get yourself caught?" I questioned the picture with a heavy sigh. I'm going crazy, I'm talking to an inanimate object. I had so many questions for my brother; now more then ever. And I can't help the part of me that hopes I will find him; hopefully without a soul but if there is one, maybe Doc could get them out and maybe Scotty will still be there.

I heard footsteps and I quickly put the picture back into my pocket as Jeff came into the room with food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was till the aroma of the bacon and egg sandwiches smacked me in the face like a cliché breakup-makeup scene. My mouth started to water and I smiled gently as my stomach growled loudly.

"Wow, you must be hungry." Jeff laughed and sat on the bed next to me. I nodded and dragged a plate onto my lap and grabbed the sandwich and shoved it down my throat. I was done in about 4 seconds. Jeff laughed as he just managed to eat his first bite. "If I knew you were that hungry, I would have snagged more food. Here is a treat they had out." He handed my a bag that crinkled when held and I nearly died.

"Oh my god, Sun Chips." I smiled and popped open the bag from the bottom and grabbed what had to be the most seasoned chip on the planet and placed it onto my tongue. I closed my eyes and let the taste of cheddar run laps in my mouth. I chewed slowly while I savored the little morsel.

"You open the bag from the bottom?" Jeff asked after I swallow, I heard the grin in his voice. I opened only the eye closest to Jeff to prove my conclusion correct.

"Yes I do. The best chips are always on the bottom." I smiled and continued eating my bag of chips. I heard the pop of Jeff opening his and I opened my eyes to see his opened from the bottom. I nudged him and he shrugged.

"What? I just wanted to test your theory." He said and ate another chip slowly. I laughed and rolled my eyes and looked up through the creak and saw the darkness of the night begin to lessen. The meeting should be starting to gather.

"Jeff."

"I know." He said and smiled at me, he rolled off the mattress and wiped his hands on the back of his jeans. He bent down and slipped his hands under my legs and behind my back and lifted me with ease. This time I was expecting it and didn't wrap my arms around him. "Alright here we go Malone." He grinned and walked into the hallway. It was silent other then the echoes of Jeff's footsteps.

"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to have happen to Sam?" I asked quietly, I was still breathing in shallow breaths and my voice was hushed so my rib cage didn't throb. Now that I think about it, I really don't know what I want to happen to Sam. Do I want him dead? No, but I sure as hell don't want him running around in the caves.

"I want end his life with Jeb's gun with my finger on the trigger." Jeff said calmly, I felt my eyes widen and when I looked up at him, he was looking back at me with a great intensity.

"Why?" I heard my small voice ask.

There was a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen before and I felt his arms tighten around my body. "He almost took away my everything." He said simply and began to walk again, he made the last turn down the game room and we could hear voices talking, or arguing. The sulfurous smell hit us like a ton of bricks. When we entered the game room all the voices went silent. I could hear gasps and growls, there were scattered groups of people but they all surrounded one thing. Sam.

He sat on the ground in bounds of rope with a single lamp illuminating his face. There was a large and ugly looking bruise on his cheek and a tapped cut next to his eye and I couldn't help but feel accomplished. Kyle and Aaron stood on either side of Sam, I guess in case he tried to attack, I doubted he could move let alone attack. Jeb stood behind Sam with his gun resting on his shoulder. Jeff nodded at Jeb and walked over to a small group; Heidi, Wanda, George, Kevin, Ann, Paige and Jamie.

Jeff gently bent down on his one knee and placed me down as softly as he could next to Wanda who immediately wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Everyone in the group sifted closer to me and some went in front of me, in the gesture of protection. There was a buzz of hushed conversations though I was unable to hear any of it. Jeff stood up and walked over to presume a spot near Sam, he stood ready as Jared took the last spot and the four humans made a square with Sam at the heart. Jeb walked up behind Sam and poked the man in the middle of the back with his gun, Sam squirmed away from it.

"Why did you do it?" Jeb asked in a steely voice, though I caught the hint of curiosity in his voice. Sam grunted and glared straight at me, it was icy and dark.

"Because I hate Skye Malone." Sam growled and held eye contact with me, I gazed back at him coolly. Everyone reacted to his answer, there were many hiss' of anger and growls of near rage. I felt my stomach twist at his answer, hate? He really hated me, how could he, that man has no idea who I am or what I've been through.

"Why?" I heard Mel growl as Wanda squeezed my shoulders tightly, I looked around for her, breaking eye contact with Sam's black glare. I saw her standing behind Jared, it seemed that she had been sitting down and had stood up for Candy was looking up at her with a puzzled look. Sam shot Mel a glare.

"Because she takes things for granted, she is just like my stupid daughter. Because she is a bitch." Sam glared at me and spat in my direction, it landed right next to George who sat in front of Wanda. I felt my face flush with anger. There was yelling and people were moving, there was angry retorts. 'Kill him Jeb!' 'Shoot him now!' 'Kill his sorry ass!' The last one was defiantly Kyle. Wanda let go reluctantly and stood up to glare at Sam. I growled as Jeb tried to silence everyone and I heard Sam's soft evil chuckles; I rolled onto my stomach, gasping softly at the pain, no one was paying attention to me. I leaned up on my hands and pulled my good knee up, I pushed myself up as steadily as I could on my sprained ankle. I was standing unsteadily on my bad ankle with my arms out to the sides to keep my balance, I picked my head up and everything stationary began to spin. I felt myself get light-headed and saw the ground rushing toward my face. Just as my face was about to smash into the ground, strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled my up.

"God, you're stupid." I heard Andy's voice in my ear. I turned my head around and saw his face, it was as hard as stone but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh thank god…" I heard a soft voice say, barely audible above all the yelling. I looked down with shock and saw Jamie right where I would have fallen. We made eye contact and he sighed with a hint of a grin.

"H-how did?... Wha…? How'd you get there?" I asked in a bewildered voice as Andy pulled me against him, I stood on my good leg. Jamie stood up and brushed himself off.

"I dove, I… I didn't want you to get hurt again when there was something I could have done about it." He said with liquid eyes "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Really Skye, all you had to do was ask for help to get up," Andy said and secured me with his arm around my waist.

"I want my opinion to be heard." I said strongly I could hear the unnatural rage in my voice that the two men were taken aback. "Someone, please bring me over by him." I said and pointed into the large, congested area of people that surrounded Sam. Jamie nodded and without a second asking, took me softly into his arms and he started into the group. At first my leg got hit a couple of times and I gasped, but then people started to realize what was going on and moved, also Jamie made it clear.

"Move! Coming through!" Jamie said loud enough that people on the other side of the cave looked up from the death glares to see with shock that I was in Jamie's arms and moving toward my attacker. As we enter the sphere of light, I felt my stomach twist. I felt myself starting to tremble, I wrapped my arms around Jamie's neck and he tightened his hold on me. I didn't hold him because I felt like I was falling, I did because I wanted to feel safe; the safety only Jamie could give me. Jamie walked until we were about 7 feet away from Sam. My attacker glared at me with a cold intensity; his eyes were black ice. I returned his glare with a blazing one of my own, my ocean eyes turned into blue flames. The room's noise subsided as the two of us glared at each other; I was the first to speak.

"You don't know me. You have no right to hate me." My voice was gently vicious "You think I take things for granted, well you're wrong because I am thankful for everyday, for everything and most importantly; for everyone." I said as I felt angry tears spill over my eyes and my arms tightened around Jamie's neck, not hurting him though. I felt so scared of Sam, but with Jamie with me and everyone around me; I feel safe. "I know you lost your daughter and your family, and you think I didn't lose mine? All of us lost people we love. Jamie and Mel lost their parents, Andy lost his sister, Heidi lost her grandmother, Jeff lost his father, Luciana lost her husband, and I lost my parents and my brother. I am no different from you, only that you harbor that sadness of losing your daughter and just happened to take it out on me." My voice grew more and more gentle as I spoke, and everyone could feel the atmosphere change from tense and angry to calm and thoughtful. I was looking Sam in the eyes the whole time and I could see in his eyes, that he was hurting but I could also see him changing; Changing from a bitter and violent man that the invasion of our planet has made him to the man he used to be. "And I believe that deep down Sam. You are a good person, and that you were a great dad. And there was probably nothing you could have done to stop your daughter, you just have to forgive and move on because a lot more people are going to get hurt if you don't; especially yourself." I felt Jamie's arms embracing me as he held me as we both watch the man who almost killed me break down into tears right in front of our eyes.


	20. Power

Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been uber busy and just got the chance to finish the chapter. So I hope you like it. Please review! 3

beautifulove182

* * *

Everyone was silent as we watched Sam sobbing in his binds, and he was trembling violently as the tears flowed. I looked away from the man and up at Jeb who was looking at me; his eyebrows were lost in his faded bandana at his hairline. My gaze traveled and landed on Jared who caught my eye, he than gave me an awkward look that communicated to me 'What now?'. I turned and saw Heidi was now standing next to Jamie, and staring at Sam with a murderous look: she still hasn't forgiven him. I'm not sure I have either, but I know that my views of him have changed. Surprisingly, Wanda was the first to speck.

"So what are we going to do with him, Jeb?" she asked and muscled her way to the sphere of light. Everyone turned their eyes to look at her but her eyes were on Jeb, there was an intense look in her iris'. Jeb shrugged and looked at me, though I looked away and tightened my arms around Jamie's neck. I could see in Jeb's faded blue jean eyes that he wanted me to answer that question, but I am not ready to hold the power of deciding someone else's fate in my hands.

"Well, I say we kill him. Just because he's sobbing like a child doesn't change the face that he maliciously attacked Skye with the intent of killing her." Jeff said shortly, everyone's eyes then turned to him, his arms were crossed and he was glaring at the crying man who seemed to be getting a hold of himself. Jeff turned his eyes onto me, though this time Jamie shifted himself so that his shoulder was blocking Jeff from my view. I looked up at Jamie who was silently staring back at Jeff as he unconsciously held me tighter. Many people agreed with Jeff, there was a mumble that rippled through the room. I felt eyes on me but I tried to ignore them: do I really want Sam dead? I mean, I understand that he just tried to kill me but he is a human. One of the few in our dying race, don't we need his number to insure our species doesn't die out?

"Control yourselves people." Jeb said and stepped further into the sphere of light and scanning the room until he found someone, he nodded them forward. "The fate of this thing doesn't lie in our hands. It lies with Skye and Kevin." he finished as Kevin stepped in through the crowd and up to Jeb who whispered something into his ear. Kevin nodded and walked over to Jamie and I, he nodded his head toward the corner of the room and started walking after he grabbed a lamp. Jamie and I looked at each other and he shrugged and started walking behind Kevin. As we walked, the crowd of people seemed to part like the Red Sea, Brian joined us by Kevin's side. Kevin stopped right next to the sulfurous spring and set the lamp down, he sighed and sat down, his joints popping. Brian sat down in the small circle of light as well, Jamie looked at Kevin who motioned him to sit down as well. I looked at Jamie with a face that said 'Please don't drop me.' Though he just rolled his eyes and sat down slowly and quite to my surprise, he set me softly in his lap casually and without looking at me.

"So what's this all about?" Jamie asked as he looked from Kevin to Brian.

"Just what Jeb said, we are going to decide what happens to that thing." Kevin said and glared in Sam's direction. I sighed and felt my stomach drop, I knew this was coming but why must I do this kind of decision making? I didn't asked to be attacked, then again if they did decide to kill him without asking my opinion, I probably would have felt responsible.

"So what do you want?" I asked in a hushed voice, I bite my lip slightly, trying to hold myself together.

"Well personally, I don't really care if he lives or dies." Brian said as he brushed some dirt off his pants "I never really liked him from the beginning. I mean we found him digging holes in the desert and climbing in them, then getting out and digging another. I think he must be crazy," he finished. I nodded and looked at Kevin who was looked at my injuries.

"I think the world is better without him." Kevin said flatly. I felt my eyes widen and my heart skip a beat. My head was pounded as I tried to hold back my emotions, throw them into a cage were I could control them.

"How can you say that?" I whispered, both Brian and Kevin's eyes widened and I felt Jamie shift himself "He may have done some strange things and let his emotions control him, but he is the only person like him. He is the only person qualified to be Sam, so how can you say something like that?" I asked softly "I don't believe he is an evil and heartless person, and I don't know what I want to happen to him but I don't believe he deserves the death penalty. But I don't want to make this decision, I don't want to play God." I said and quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped. I was so mentally and emotionally exhausted that I felt my head dipping and bobbing back up. "I think that Nate can make the best, non-bias decision." I said almost silently. I felt my body leaning forward as I started falling asleep but strong hands caught my shoulders.

"Alright, come on Skye. You've had to deal with enough today." I heard Jamie's soft voice in my ear. I nodded and felt his arms around my and lift my up. I place my head softly in the crook of his shoulder and neck and let my eyes closed. "And you heard her. This is on Nate now." Jamie said as he started to walk and I felt asleep to his breathing.

* * *

Now what to do about that leg of hers? Haha.


	21. Sleep

Hey guys, it's beautifulove182. I'm so sorry for the long break of no writing I had writer's block and a lot of drama happened in my life. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like it and it holds you over till chapter 22. Sorry again, I love you guys!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of sand crunching underneath a shoe. I sat up in shock and grabbed the bed underneath me for support as the room spun. I closed my eyes to help stop the spinning and looked to see who was next to me though I was still slightly dizzy. The person chuckled and turned a lamp on though the light was dimmed.

"Well aren't you energetic for an injured person." the familiar voice said. I smiled and took a small breath in as the spinning stopped.

"Hey Andy, how long have I been out?" I asked curiously as I looked around, I was in a different room this time. "Who's room is this?"

"Oh it's Heidi and Candy's room. We put you in here as an extra precaution in case Sam went looking for you." he said and moved closer to the bed.

"But-"

"And even though we all know you don't think he will. It will make the rest of us feel better. Especially since…" Though Andy let his voice trail and he looked down as if he said something he shouldn't have. I felt my heart jump.

"Especially since what?" I asked suspiciously, Andy groaned and ran a hand through his sandy hair.

"Shit." he said under his breath.

"Tell me." I said simply. What else was going on that they had to relocate me to lessen the tension?

"Especially since some of us went on the raid to get more medical supplies last night, and they haven't returned yet." Andy sighed and looked me in the eyes, I knew he could see the hurt and worry in my eyes.

"They.. They left while I was asleep?" I asked in shock, what if they get hurt? What if they don't come back? It would all be because of me and I wouldn't even have had the chance to say goodbye. "Who went?" I asked with a hint of anger in my hushed voice. I held my throbbing ribs gently.

"Hey, Skye, calm down alright? They left as soon as the meeting was over; they felt and everyone here feels that getting you healed is top priority. So lay down, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Andy leaned over to help me lay down though I stayed how I was.

"Who went?" I asked as a tear of what emotion, I'm not sure, rolled down my face. He sighed and looked into my eyes, searching for something, until he answered.

"They're going to get pissed at me for telling you, but you obviously need to know; Wanda, Mel, George, Jared, Heidi, Jeff and..." he paused and I dipped my head, signaling him to go on, "and Jamie." I felt heart give a painful thump against my ribs, Andy sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll come back. I have a good feeling."

"What if they don't? And how are they going to find out how to get this healed? I don't want anyone to hurt themselves to get some medicine. I'm not that important to the flow of things here, if they don't come back we will lose 7 people compared to my one _leg. _Not even my life." I said and wiped away other tears that had leaked out. Andy sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to comfort me, I lied my head on his in slight defeat.

"Quit lying to yourself, kid." I heard a familiar voice say from the hallway, Andy and I looked at each other than to the door. Jeb walked in and looked at me with his faded blue jean eyes. "You are an important asset to this community, you have brought happiness to everyone here, you are a part of this family and you have also brought many people hope." Jeb said while leaning against the wall, Andy squeezed my shoulders and nodded with a smile when I looked at him.

"Wait, I understand everything else, but how have I brought 'hope'?" I asked, trying to think of the reason "What have I done? You were the ones who saved me and showed me hope. If anything Isaiah and Freedom have soon hope, being children and all." I sighed, I wouldn't want to bring a child into a world like this, full of fear and secrecy.

"You living on your own since you were 9 years old? That is unheard of here and your methods of surviving have altered our ways of obtaining the things we need. You make people happy Skye, it is one of your many talents I admire. And if it makes you feel better, we aren't only getting the medicine for you. What if someone else needs it? You just need it more right now." Jeb smiled and walked over to me and gently patted me on the head so that it didn't hurt. "They will be back tonight, I'm sure of it. Than when they get back, Nate's boys will be leaving with Sam." Jeb looked at Andy who nodded, I glanced at Andy who had an awkward look on his face.

"The only thing we have to help you with anything Skye," he said while turning around and grabbing something "Is a can of Sleep." he said and showed the spray bottle with blue lettering that said 'Sleep: Blueberry flavored'. "And I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice in this, Doc said I have to make you take this no matter what so that your leg doesn't get hurt."

"Wait, but I don't want to go to sleep! I just woke up, what if they come back while I'm asleep?" I said in a panic, leaning away from the can though Andy's arm around me tightened. Damn it.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this anymore than you want to take it." he said and sprayed the mist in front of my face as I took a breath to talk. It tasted wonderful though I felt myself get drowsy and my eyes began to droop.

"You're... gonna get it... when I... wake up..." I managed to get out as darkness overtook me once again.


End file.
